CDECEK
by AV5670
Summary: THIS STORY IS NOT MINE... It belongs to Writer with bad Grammer. I wish for the story to have good grammer and took it upon myself to do it. I can stop if the author wants and tells me to do so as i am not the owner of the story.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

? POV

Another normal day at school, it's been 17 years since I was born in this world.

You must be confused by what I mean by "this world" aren't you? Well the truth is -

I'm not who I am...

Strange huh?

Anyway, my name is Kai, but my name from before was Leon, Leonard Ang. You see I'm not originally from this world. I was a doctor before...well a relatively new Doctor. I just graduated from being a Medical Student 1 year prior, and I'd like to tell you all about my previous life, but that's another story. I will tell you all what happened to me before I was born as Kai.

One day I was about to go home from the hospital, and as new doctor I still worked as a secretary under a senior doctor at that time. When I was about to cross the road my phone started ringing. I noticed that the traffic light was still red so I decided to answer. It was a call from my mother; she was saying she had some problems with my father, who was drinking somewhere. So she asked me to pick him up, since the bar my father liked, was near my workplace.

While I was talking to her I noticed that the traffic light became green so I decide to walk while talking on the phone, however, what I didn't realise was that a truck was moving fast on the road I was crossing. It seemed like the driver was in a hurry so he/she decided to run through, and ignore the traffic lights.

That's when everything went to hell.

At the last moment I managed to look at the truck as I heard someone screaming, the last I saw was the lights from the truck before it hit me. At the time I felt like I was flying, and suddenly, BAM! I felt like my back was being crushed by a mountain. I could feel everything slipping; going black. I also noticed one other thing…I was going to die.

With that realization I recalled my life. I was able to remember when I graduated from high school with my friends, I remembered when I played with some cadaver, when I was still in college, I remembered the moments when I laughed, when I was sad, when I fought my parents for my girlfriend, who in the end cheated on me.

And I realized one thing...

"My life was seriously boring."

I studied for 12 years in school from elementary to high school, without anything interesting happening, then I spent 7 years to become a doctor, not to mention I was a nerd. While I thinking about this I could hear several people screaming, and my body being lifted but it was useless, I could feel life start to fade from my body, I couldn't even open my eyes.I must have hit my head hard for me to rupture my optic nerves.

I mutter one last thing before I succumb to the darkness,

"I wish the next world isn't boring like this one was."

With that my body went limp.

First thing I noticed when I died was; It was dark, very dark, it was also frightening, I felt the fear start to crawl down my spine, I moved, or I tried to move, but somehow my body seemed to have a hard time moving!

Then suddenly I felt something pushing me from behind! I was about to turn and see what was pushing me but i couldn't ! I couldn't see anything! It was too dark!

The darkness did not stay for long...

I suddenly saw light. Yes a light! I could feel my body being pushed towards that light! I didn't think anything about that at the time; I was just thinking about getting out of this darkness!

To that light!

With that I tried to move to the light, being helped by something that pushed me on, more precisely I helped the one pushing me, and when I reached the light, suddenly the entire world was a blur to me. It wasn't quite color blindness, but the easiest thing to see was the stark contrast between light and dark.

I could see shapes and edges but the world looked incredibly confusing. Now this wasn't what I expected. I was thinking, trying to see where I was, but the world was still blurry! No, it was not something I expected at all!

I was about to speak, but I couldn't say words, rather it was more like Babbling? I then yelled, shouted, roared, but my voice it seemed to stay away! I could feel something wet on my face. I tried to touch my face, but I found I couldn't move my hands or legs! I felt I was being lifted and carried.

Now I know I'm not that tall or heavy but…This is ridiculous! I feel that I was being held in the crook of someone's arm! What was carrying me, a Giant; a Monster?!

Once again fear started to crawl through my body. Naturally I was not the type of person who easily got afraid of something. I mean I had seen cadavers that only have half a face, cadavers who got its guts spilled, locked alone with a dozen corpses, seeing gruesome wounds from patients, but I didn't know why I was afraid now.

Seeing talking and shouting were useless. I did the only thing I could have. I screamed. I wailed. I cried

17 years later

"Onii-san... You doing it again aren't you?" I asked as I saw the boy that became my brother in this new world... Twin actually when we were born, he was the first to exist from mother's womb, 1 minute 37 seconds before me. My brother jumped in surprise and turned to see me with a sheepish look.

"Aah Kai! You startled me!" My brother said in a sheepish tone from the bush

My brother had hair that reminded me of Jin Kazama from Tekken, except he has more bangs covering his forehead, and it was light brown instead of black like Jin, followed by light brown eyes. The boy like me and our parents, had brown hair; everyone in my family had brown hair and light brown eyes, except that I had black eyes for some reason. My brother seemed to have inherited his hair from my father, while I seemed to have inherited my hair from my mother, seeing as I had straight hair like the Prince in this school, Yuuto Kiba.

"Seriously Nii-san, you need to stop this, you're lucky that I was able to save you last time" I sighed

"Hey! If Matsuda didn't yell my name I wouldn't have been caught!" He retorted

"And that's why I forbid you to hang out with them!" I glared at him

"Ah come on Kai you're no fun! I tell you it's fun to be with them!" He pouted

"Yeah but it's not fun seeing your brother get pummeled by girls! Seriously are you even a human?, I don't know how you are able to handle the beating that Kendo club gives to you" I protested

Ah yeah I forgot to tell you. I was... Well you could say now I was in the DxD world, you know right? The world where Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels exist...

And live among us...

Now you wonder how I could I know about this world right? We'll let just say my friend is otaku, and a hard one, a perverted otaku you can say, and DxD was one of her favorites. Yes my pervert friend was a girl. Don't be surprised, women can be perverts too you know. Why do you think they drool when Korean artists remove their shirts while singing?! Some of them even throw underwear! For God's sake, underwear! We men maybe perverted, but we won't throw our underwear to the stadium when our favorite singer sings! That's crossing a line damn it!

Anyway I went off topic, I was reluctant at first to watch the DvD that my friend gave me, but seeing at the time I was bored, so why not? I mean I am a man, and to like the lady's body is in our nature. I watched DxD until Vail declared that he was a Descendant of Lucifer, and after that I stopped watching, but still even if I watched the DvD, I still somehow find it hard to remember, as if it was a blur. Yeah. I don't even remember all Maou's names, except for Sirzechs and Serafall... Those two are really funny

"Oy! Earth to Kai! Earth calling Kai! Mayday! Mayday! Come in Kai!" My brother waving his hand in front of me broke me from my memories.

"Ah, sorry Nii-san, I just got caught up in something" I rubbed my the back of my neck before I cleared my throat. "Anyway let's get you out from here before Katase-san and Murayama-san find you" I said and started to drag him by his shirt collar.

"Ah! But they just removed their clothes! I will able to see their oppai! It just got to the best par-"

"KYAAAA!"

My brother was silenced when we both heard someone screaming. I'd take a guess Matsuda got caught and soon Motohama will be as well.

"AAAAAAH! NOT THERE! DON'T STRIKE THERE!"

"You were saying Nii-san?" I said with a deadpan expression

"Thank you?" He said unsure, and I sighed

Yes, my brother was Hyoudou Issei, the protagonist of the story. One of perverted trio, the self-proclaimed Harem King, well when he becomes a devil later anyway, and we are at Kuoh Academy, a school that was ruled by the Sitri and Gremory clan's heiresses, Sona and Rias respectively. When I said the world was boring I didn't mean to send myself to this one damn it! Not to mention I was always going around with the protagonist, who always got hit by Murphy's law!

"Kai-kun" a feminine voice to called me as I was dragging Nii-san away. I turn and see Katase and Murayama standing there. I could see Nii-san becoming pale, but I kept a calm and stoic expression.

"Ah? Hello Katase-san, Murayama-san, the kendo club. May I ask why you are surrounding me?" I asked in a polite tone of voice.

"Well, Kai, you see we just caught two of perverted trio peeping on us... Again, but we were confused when Issei-san wasn't anywhere close by." Katase said sweetly

"Well Katase-san as you can see my brother's not peeking at you, we were just walking around, Right Nii-san?" I asked my brother who nodded.

"Ah yeah! The weather is good today! Ahaha" He laughed nervously, very good acting Nii-san... Murayama narrowed her eyes

"Now Murayama-san, Katase-san, you all didn't have proof that he was peeking at you, so may we go? I'm sure Sona-Kaichou won't like if I reported to her that you were beating my brother without reason." I said calmly.

"Why were you thinking we are going to beat him? You don't have proof." Katase smirked, but I stay calm

"Well seeing as the girl behind you just ripped Nii-san's picture, and looked at him with deadly eyes, isn't it obvious?" I smirked a bit and Katase turn to see one of club members blushing before she turned to me again with a frown.

"If you say so... You win again this time Kai-kun. But don't think you will able to protect him forever" Katase said with a glare to Issei first before she turned around to leave.

"See you next time Kai-kun" Murayama smiled and winked to me before she also turned around to leave.

Of all Kendo club members only Murayama seems kind to me, well after all I got through teaching her a few tricks in Kendo at least. Yes I was also in the Kendo club, but for boys not girls.

I also able at defeating our teacher with ease, how can I be so good at martial arts you ask? Well I have been learning Martial Arts since I was 9. Ise-nii also learned some Kendo movements, I was the one who suggested it to him and he accepted it. I said perhaps it would become useful someday, but the truth is I trained him and myself in order to prepare for the future. I don't know if I should prevent him from becoming a devil or not, but if he is the protagonist then he doesn't have a choice. As for me I don't know, perhaps I should stay human

"Thanks for the save Kai, man that was close" Ise-nii sighed in relief

"Anyway, class is about to start. See you after school Nii-san" I waved my hand and started to leave, my class was different from his, I don't know why the Council separated us.

"Hey look. Its Kai-kun…"

"He's handsome as always..."

I groaned mentally, but on the outside I keep my face stoic. Fangirls damn it! You know, in my previous life I was curious how it felt to have fan, and now I wish I had kept my mouth shut. I noticed another set of squeals from the girls around me.

"Kai-kun hey!"

I turn around and see Yuuto Kiba smile to me, and I nodded back, Kiba and I were friends, though not the best of friends, he would help me if I asked him. We also has same problem…

Fangirls...

"Hello Kiba. How are you?" I ask him.

"I'm fine, how are you?" He was still smiling at me.

"The usual, saving my brother from the Kendo clubs wrath" I sighed a little and he chuckled

"As usual eh, you know if wasn't because your face was a replica of his I wouldn't believe that the two are twins" He said as he chuckled

Well, what could I say? We were twins so it was obvious we had the same face though our hair are different. Seriously Nii-san isn't bad actually, he may not be handsome like Kiba but at least he is good looking, the only thing that makes girls stay away from him is his perverted nature.

"Yeah, but Nii-san isn't Nii-san if he not a pervert" I chuckled, making Kiba laugh

"True, true, anyways the bell will ring soon; I will go first, see you later." Kiba waved and I nodded

"Yeah, see you later"

After school…..

"You WHAT?!" Mother, Father and I yelled in shock

"I got a girlfriend!" Ise-Nii grinned to me

While my parents seemed happy I was not! If i recall this is where Ise-

"Her name is Amano Yuuma, she ask me out just before I meet you at the gate" Ise-nii chuckled

Oh crap if I recall her name was.. Laynaa-, Raya-, Lowyale? No. Damn it! I forgot her name!

"Hey Kai what's wrong? You seem pale? Are you sick?" Nii-san asked me

"Err... I don't mean to mock you Nii-san., but seriously, some girl asking you for a date? Nii-san I admit you aren't ugly because saying your ugly is the same as saying I am ugly too. What makes you not popular is your reputation as a pervert, and now out of nowhere this girl comes and asks you on a date? Don't you find it strange, have you asked her why she wanted to go out with you?" I said this worriedly, and this also got mom and dad's attention

"Hey! Don't you believe in my charm?!" Ise-Nii said in hurt tone, and we just stare at him with deadpan expressions.

"Does it need to be asked?" I deadpanned, and I could hear a SNAP sound inside nii-san body

"You hurt me Kai..." Ise-Nii murmured in hurt tone

"But what Kai said is true Ise. You have to be careful okay?" Mom said with a worried tone and Nii-san nodded.

"Don't worry! I will introduce her to you tomorrow Kai! Our date is this Sunday, I mean 3 days from now! You have to see her Mom, Dad, Kai, she a beauty, with big oppai!" Ise-nii said with perverted face that makes me roll my eyes, sure she is a beauty, she was an Angel after all, before she became a Fallen Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Death and Rebirth

"Yuuma this is my twin brother, Kai. Kai this is Yuuma my girlfirend" Nii-san introduced Yuuma to me with a big smile

I look Yuuma with skeptical eyes. I admit she was a beauty. She even rivaled Akeno-senpai in beauty. As expected from Fallen Angel

"Hi!" Yuuma smiled and extended her hand to me. I had to keep calm. If i ask her too many questions she could get suspicious and her spear would impale my stomach instead of Ise. Luckily i had trained my emotion as doctor so when i gave bad news to some family i was able to control my emotions. I smiled a bit and shook her hand

"Hyoudou Kai. I don't know what you see in my brother but take care of him okay?" I said in warm tone ignoring Ise glare while Yuuma giggling to me

"Your brother is a nice person. He's quite cute too" Yuuma giggling make Ise-nii blush

"Yeah. The reason why he isn't popular is because his perverted nature. But with you, looks like he will able to control it" I chuckled a bit

"I will try my best" Yuuma smiled at me

"Well then i going to library. Enjoy your time nii-san, Yuuma-san" I nodded and start to walk passing them. But I leaned closer to Ise-nii before I left and whispered to him in very low tone that I was sure only he was able to hear me

"She wearing fake smile. Be careful around her" I warned him and quickly stepped away from him. Tomorrow is their date.. I hope i won't change anything... As much i didn't like this situation but it seems like Ise has to become devil..

When I walked to the library i noticed i being watched. The reason i knew it? Well i'm not just training in Martial Arts but i am also training in Ki from some old man in china when my family went on a tour there

I able to ask few scrolls about Ki and learn the basic Senjutsu. I also noticed that in this world.. I'm not just an ordinary man..

You know Sharingan? The mighty dojutsu in Naruto? I possess that .. Yeah pretty crazy huh? Not to mention i have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan version. I don't know who the real God is now.. I don't know how to explain it... The more i look for the answer the more i become crazy...

Why am I here actually? For what? Why do i have this power? Though Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan seems special if i recall my enemies in future will be Evil Gods, Fallen Angels and Devils

I want to try and learn Ki or energy or chakra... Believe it or not i was pretty shocked when I was able to walk on a wall... Anyway let's not divert from the topic. I was thinking perhaps if i have the sharingan, does it mean that i also have chakra? And can i spew out a fireball? If i was still in my previous life i would laugh at the idea but now i'm in a world where my school is ruled by the Devils so... Yeah... And when people asked me about iti always said it was contact lens

I have to try it, to use what Sasuke called the Grand Fireball Technique. It said that I needed to focus my chakra in my throat and release it as if I was breathing.. I was trying it first but instead of fire, what out was saliva

...

I know it's lame... So I decided that instead of trying to breath fire, I focus to control my chakra to walk on water and walls. And also focus on sensory ability like right now.

I then turned to the window and saw... a Red haired woman and black short haired woman..

Is that Rias-senpai and Sona-senpai?

I blinked once and then suddenly they were gone...

It's definitely them... I have no doubt about it ...

Sighing I then turned back to the path and go to the library. That was a calm place to sleep. Oh yes, my hobby is sleeping since i have the sharingan it helps me so much in studying . All i need is look to the page once and HUNZA! I was able to memorize it ahh. The wonder of anime…..

With Rias

"Did he see us?" Rias asked Sona

"Maybe.. I mean he kept staring at the place where we standing before.." Sona answered to Rias while shifted her glasses

"He is interesting... Him and his brother" Rias said and Sona nodded

"Yeah. But Kai is more interesting.. Unlike his brother, Kai seems to be very sharp. He also noticed something strange with that Fallen Angel who Issei is dating" Sona pointed

"Ah yes. He also beat you few time in chess didn't he? He seems pretty smart. I won't be surprised if he notices something strange with this school" Rias chuckled and Sona blushing when she recall her loss against Kai

"Yeah. He quite good in strategy.. Though i am still leading against him.. But he isn't bad" Sona commented and shift her glasses. Rias seeing this smirked

"Is that blush i see? Awww. Does Sona have a crush?" Rias grinned

"W-W-Wha?! D-Don't be ridiculous!!!" Sona protested which made Rias laugh before her expression turned grim

"But it's not only Kai who is sharp... I'm afraid the Fallen Angel will be after him too" Rias said in a grim tone and Sona nodded back to her stoic face

"I agree. We will keep an eye on them" Sona added

Next day (Kai POV)

"Today is the day.." I murmured

Ise's date is today... He would die today... Why do I feel like an ass?

Well if you let someone you know as brother go their death... Yeah.. Perhaps i am an ass

"Hey Kai! I will be leaving soon! Do you want something?" Ise-nii asked me

"Ah? No. No. No. I didn't want to disturb your date. Just come home safely okay? I got a bad feeling somehow" I waved my hand and he laughed

"Relax! It's not like I'm going to die" Nii-san joked and I almost flinched when hearing that

"Just be careful okay?" I sighed and took my sword

The sword I have is a gift from Jin-sensei. He was veteran swordsman from Kyoto. His manipulation of ki is very good . He gave this to me because I trained harder than Nii-san

"You going to train?" Nii-san blinked and i nodded

"Yes. I am bored and moving some muscles will be good . You also shouldn't forget to train. You have been neglecting your training for 4 years" I said and he nodded. Though Ise isn't as good as I am but he is a level above standard the last time we sparred

"Hahaha yeah. Is been a while we trained together. How about tomorrow after school?" He asked me and i blinked

"Promise?" I asked and he grinned

"Promise!" He said and I smiled a bit

"It will be fun" I said. Ise is good big brother despite his perverted nature. He was also protective toward me sometime. He also helped me with the fangirl problem. He said his perverseness is useful in scaring away my fangirls if they cross the line

"Yeah! See you later Kai!" He said and left

I sighed and bring my sword to Kendo club in school. I always used the club at sunday

When I arrived I noticed there is noise coming from the club. Who was the one training Kendo on sunday except me? I then slowly took a peek inthe club

I see two women seems sparring using real swords

The first one is a woman with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and an antenna sticking out from the top

The second was a woman with black, straight, knee-length hair with split bangs and light brown eyes

These two…...

Suddenly the black haired girl stop moving and turn to my direction

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" She demanded. I then slowly slide the door and wearing stoic face

"Sorry for spying. I just heard some noise inside and want to know who it was" I said calmly

"Ah Kai-kun!" Tomoe Meguri greeted me and i nodded to her

"It's okay Hyoudou-san. Though why are you here?" Tsubaki Shinra asked me

These two are devils.. Sona peerage.. If i recall. Tsubaki was the Queen but Tomoe what is she?

"I always come here on sunday. Though I didn't come last Sunday due to family business. I see you two have talent in the sword. Especially you Tsubaki-senpai. Why didn't you join the Kendo club?" I asked

"I see. Well we are busy with Student Council so we can't join the Kendo club. How about you? Last time i heard you defeated the Kendo trainer correct? Why not continue?" Tsubaki asked back

"Well. I didn't want to join because there isn't a thing that they can teach me. So i decided to train alone" I said simply and place my bag along with bokken and sword to the floor

"You also have real sword?" Tomoe asked me and i nodded

"Yes. It gift from my teacher. Me along with nii-san trained in martial arts before. I was the one who surpassed my teacher so he give this to me" I answered before release my sword. I take glance and notice that Tsubaki seemed observe me acutely

"Hyoudou-san how about a spar?" Tsubaki asked me and I blinked

"Sure if you say so" I said nonchalantly but on the inside I kind of panicked . I mean if i recall devils were suppose to be stronger than normal humans! And Tsubaki was a Queen!

"Real sword or bokken?" I asked

"Since i didn't bring bokken, you don't mind if we use real sword?" Tsubaki said and mentally i gulped

"Well. It is kind dangerous.. Let me put my soft lens first so there no accident" I said and then go back to my bag and put out my soft lens where in real it just plain water. I then active my sharingan and turn back to her

"Shall we?" I asked and take a stance. I have to be serious if not my life would be in danger

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes at my stance. She recognised it?

"That was Battojutsu" Tsubaki pointed make me surprised but Tomoe seems not understand

"I'm surprised you know this stance Tsubaki-senpai. It was a very old style that my master taught to me. How do you know that?" I asked

"I will tell you after this battle" She said calmly, much to my annoyance but I nodded and kept calm face outside

"The one who draws first blood wins! Ready?!" Tomoe asked and rise her hand

"GO!"

In an instant i could see Tsubaki charge toward me! This is bad! She too fast! If not because Sharingan I wouldn't have seen her move!

I quickly unsheathed my sword and blocked her attack. She seemed surprised for second but then start to spin edge of my sword in order to make my sword fall but i manage to follow it by also spin my sword hilt to make me wield my sword like ninja.

I quickly pushed her away and jumped back slightly before I spun my sword and dashed to her again. I won't let her attack. The best offence is the best defence. I slashed at her and she blocked it before she pushed my sword above and intended to slash my belly. I manage to take a step back though it cut my shirt a little.

I started to attack her again intending to slash her face but she raised her sword and blocked it. She then tried to slash me but my eyes were able to catch her movement. Looks like she holding was back a lot

I jump back a few feet after a time our swords clashed and narrowed my eyes

"You're holding back" I said and she smirked a bit

"So are you" Tsubaki said

"Hn!"

I then took a breath and focused my Ki in my legs. I only had one hit. Slowly let my breath out. I change my stance and my eyes sharpened

'That stance!' Tsubaki thought with surprise. I quickly dashed at her intending to pierce her neck and I could clearly see her surprised face. She quickly raised her sword to swat away my sword

Unfortunately for her my sword was able to cut a little skin on her neck, drawing first blood

"I win" I declared calmly but on the inside my jaw dropped. " I can't believe it! I won!" I thought nearly jumping in joy! But i kept my calm facade and sheathed my sword

"Ah.. Ah... Ah! Kai-kun is the winner!" Tomoe declared with shock in her tone clearly. I saw Tsubaki too had a shocked face so I clicked my finger in front of her

"Senpai?" I called her and she blinked before a blush erupted in her face

"I see that you won. That last move surprised me... You were very fast" Tsubaki commented. 'That speed was almost the same as a Knight. It may even be on par with Kiba. And to think a mere human is able to have such speed'

"Yeah. But i need to concentrate first in order to use it" I said calmly as Tomoe approaching us

"That stance before... It was Gatotsu.." Tsubaki pointed again and i nodded

"You seem to know a lot about the old stance. Care to explain?" I narrowed my eyes in fake suspicious. I needed to act clueless. I mean if you found out your fuku-kaichou is some kendo master and knows many kenjutsu, not being curious would be suspicious!

"Well. You could say I'm interested in Kenjutsu history. Now is my turn. Where did you learn that?" Tsubaki asked me

"I learned it from a scroll. I got the scroll when my family went on a tour to china. I meet with some old samurai and i ask him to show me his sword since I was interested in sword arts" I answered calmly and it's true. Thank the sharingan for that. Damn overpowered eyes

"Scroll? You mean you learned by reading it? Not a trainer? No one taught you? You Just read the old scroll?!" Tsubaki asked clearly in surprise tone and I shook my head

'He is able to learn an old style by just reading it?! He's good in strategy, he's good at grades, he's also good at medical knowledge! How much potential does he have ?! Does Hyoudou Issei also have this much potential?!' Tsubaki thought with shock

"Wow! You must be pretty good then!" Tomoe praised me and i chuckled. Suddenly i felt a pang in my heart which made me flinch for second

I then turned and saw that outside was already dark. Then i recalled Issei date!

"Hyoudou-san?" Tsubaki called me as she notice i seemed pale

"Ah? N-Nothing! I just feel something bad happened " I said quickly. Rias Gremory... I hope you save Ise..

"Something bad?" Tsubaki narrowed her eyes and i nodded grimly

"I hope it's just a feeling" I said in worry

"Don't worry Kai-kun! I'm sure that nothing happened !" Tomoe patted my back and I smiled softly at her

"Thank you Tomoe-san" I smiled and she blushed a bit

"Hehehe" She stuck out her tongue and i turn to Tsubaki

"Well sempai if i recall i won because you were holding back. Care for a rematch?" I asked and Tsubaki smirked a bit

Somehow deep inside i felt regret for asking her

Later

I'm beat... Definitely ... Tsubaki didn't waste the chance.. She is really strong! My eyes hurt.. I feel so tired... Using Sharingan is taxing me a lot.. I am only able to keep activated for 3 hours.. But using it to fight like this... Looks like I won't be going to school tomorrow

"You okay Kai-kun?" Tomoe asked me

Ah yes Tsubaki asked Tomoe to take me home just in case if I collapse while going home. But I knew the real reason was because there is something after me. I could feel it watching me when i walked out from the Kendo club. If my logic is right then the one after me are the Fallen Angels

There's a chance they're also going to kill me.. Great.. I hate Murphy's Law... I know I didn't want a boring life! But this is ridiculous !

Of course I had to act clueless and try to reject her offer though in the end I accepted it

"I'm fine Tomoe-san. You can go home if you want" I smiled to her and she shook her head playfully

"Nope! I will accompany you till you reach your place!" Tomoe declared. I sighed a bit. I could feel that the Fallen Angel presence was gone

"Here we are," I said to Tomoe who look to my house. It's simple house

"Why don't you come in Tomoe-san? Make yourself comfortable" I offered and opened the door. Tomoe seemed to want to protest but I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her in

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled

"Eh! K-Kai-kun! "I-I have to go home!" Tomoe protested, I turned to her and put on my stoic face

"I insist! It's the least I can do to thank you" I said in a stern tone

"A-Ah!" Tomoe spluttered

"Kai. You're home already?" Mom come from the room and look into me "Oh my who's your friend?"

"Her name Tomoe Meguri mom. She my Kendo friend" I introduced. Tomoe bowed to my mother

"My what a polite girl. Why don't you come in? I'll make tea" Mom said and we entered the house

I noticed that Tomoe seemed to be a bit nervous so I patted her head lightly. Her height was lower than mine so I didn't have a problem with that

I then noticed a presence in Ise's room. The Ki was dark, so I assumed it was Rias. I sighed in relief inwardly, looks like I didn't change anything

"Ah who this young girl?" Dad came from another room and looked to Tomoe "Is she your girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes, no wonder Nii-san was a pervert. He got it from dad. Tomoe was blushing from what my father said and lowered her head

"Dad! Don't tease her! We only friends and she's good at kendo" I scolded dad who laughed

"Yeah, yeah sorry. Who are you young girl?" Dad asked

"Tomoe Meguri sir!" Tomoe introduce herself to dad and dad nodded

"Here's the tea" Mom come and serve the tea

"Ah mom. Where's Nii-san?" I asked and mom turn to me

"Your brother just came home from... His friend's place. He seemed a bit tired so he slept first" Mom answered puzzled and I noticed it. I was about to ask but suddenly I remembered that Amano Yuuma's existence was being removed so I shut my mouth and nodded

Wait!

How could i remember about Yuuma then? I mean.. I knew it didn't affect mythical beings but... Why am I not affected?! Is it because of the time i spent with Tsubaki and Tomoe? Yeah maybe it was because of that

"Kai?" Mom calling me and i turned to her

"Ah sorry i was just thinking about something... I will check on Nii-san later then" I commented and mom nodded before she turned to Tomoe

"Tomoe-san. What year are you?" Mom asked

"I'm a second year like Kai-kun and Ise-kun" Tomoe answered

"Oh? Care to tell us about them?" Dad asked while looking into me with a "I got you" face which made my eyes twitch for a moment

"Ah! Kai-kun is fine! He is popular in school! As for Ise-kun..." Tomoe paused and chuckle sheepishly make Dad laugh while mom sighed

"See! Ise is a lot like you! It's because of your perverse nature that he has become like this now!" Mom scolded dad who now scratched the back of his head

"Hahaha! And Kai takes a lot from you! Except he's more talented!" Dad said sheepishly

Tomoe giggled seeing them while i only sighed and rubbed my temples

My parents are always like this when they hear about their sons.

After that Tomoe started to tell my parents about me and Ise in school which made dad cry proudly sometimes and mom smiled towards me and scolded dad about Ise, while dad also protested about me being too stoic in school. After few moments Tomoe decided to go home and I went to my room to sleep. I then took a glance at Nii-san's room and felt that there was still someone present inside there..

I sighed and went to my room to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Beginning

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU…]

"…Uhh"

It was an alarm clock which woke you up with a tsundere voice, but it didn't have a function to make its owner get up from his bed. The owner fell on the floor due to having a nightmare.

That owner was me.

…It was the worst way to wake up.

I had an awful dream again.

But since I was here, alive, it had to be a dream.

"Wake up! Ise!"

Mum's voice came from the stairs. Just like it did every morning.

"Yes! I'm up!"

After replying like that, I picked myself up from the floor.

Haa…

My day is off to a bad start again. I feel so down…

I put on my uniform while giving a deep sigh and exit from my room

"Morning Nii-san, you look like you had a nightmare"

I turned and saw my twin brother Kai. Worry plastered on his face but I only smiled at him

"Morning Kai, nah! I'm fine!"

I didn't want him to worry, he was good brother to me. He even acted more like big brother than I did but i could feel he was kind of clumsy sometimes

Unlike me he was stoic! He was very calm in front of everyone! He was also talented in Kendo not to mention his grade were also good. Man sometimes I was jealous of him but when I talked to him about it his words surprised me

"Nii-san i always want to be like you. You are so free.. Like no one can bind your life... I hope I can be like you... Unfortunately i can't.. When i try to feel free somehow deep inside my heart I start to panic... It feels like I have to keep stoic"

I still remembered his words. I frowned when I thought about it.I was jealous of him but when he spoke like that.. It felt like his mind had been bound... I worry about his mental state sometimes. I talked to mom and dad about it. Unfortunately dad and mom also can't do much for him...

Whenever we try to make him relax he stayed stoic. It was as if something would happen if he become relaxed. We were already asking him what was wrong but he only answered that his heart seemed to beat faster and made him uneasy if he tried to relax somehow

He was able to relax ONLY when he was alone... When there nobody near him... We tried to leave him alone and spy on him but he said he felt like he was being watched

It almost psychic !

"Nii-san" Kia called me and broke me out of my thoughts

"Nii-san? What's wrong? Are you daydreaming about Yuuma-san?"

I flinched when he uttered Yuuma's name. I laughed sheepishly and waved my hand

"Ah nothing! Nothing!"

"You sure?"

I could sense the worry in his words. I quickly gave him a headlock and a noogie

"Ouch! Ouch! Nii-san!"

"You little boy! Its too early for you to know about adult business!"

He protested to my words

"Nii-san! The age gap between us only 1 minute 37 seconds!"

"Yeah! But you still my little brother! If you want to know about Yuuma-chan you have to watch one of my DvD's first!"

I could see that he was blushing from above

"Nii-san! That was unnecessary! I can become an adult even without watch those movies!" He spluttered

"Kai! Ise! BREAKFAST NOW!"

"Oh shit" I muttered

Kai POV

"Well we're off then!" I and Ise-nii said at the same time

On the way I noticed that Ise-nii seemed a bit tired. He closed his eyes while walking as if he didn't want to see the sunlight.. What was happening? Is his wound not completely healed yet ?

"Nii-san.. Are you okay?" I asked him and he turned to me

"How many times do I have to say "I'm fine" Kai? You don't need to worry about me!" Nii-san answered

"I know but your condition right now is saying otherwise.. If you're sick i can tell the teacher that. The teacher's kinda soft on me because of my grades. You can rest at home if you want" I suggested. I was really worried about him. Ise was the only person i felt relaxed with.

When I'm with him it's as if I was really a little brother for him... Well protective little brother in my case... I felt like I could be a kid once again as long I stayed with him

"There's no need to do that my dear otouto! I'm fine really. You worry about me too much" He said nonchalantly. I reluctantly nodded at that and we continued our journey to the school

Me and Nii-san parted away to go to our classes. I can't stop worrying about him.. I hope he's okay..

"Yo! Kai!"

I turn to see a familiar face. A Brown haired girl, wearing glasses. Aika Kiryuu

"Ah? Aika-san, Good morning" I nodded at her

Aika was one of the girls that didn't fawn over me... So i appreciated her presence. She look at me with a skeptical look

"Oh geez! Lighten up will ya?! You always sound like robot you know!" Aika punched my shoulder playfully and I chuckled.

"That girl!"

"H-How dare she!"

"Get away from Kai-sama!"

Yep and the girls are angry at her now. As usual, Aika turned to the girl before she smirked playfully and then clung onto my arm

"Oh my Kai-kun i feel sick. Will you bring me to the infirmary?" Aika said in a sultry tone and i could feel the girl leaking out Killing Intent somehow. I rolled my eyes and sighed

"Aika-san i will appreciate if you do not make a scene in the morning" I sighed and Aika released me with pout

"You're no fun Kai. Let me play some more!" Aika pouted

"I will let you play as long as you don't pull me in your games" I said in a disapproving tone making her chuckle.

"Hn!" Aika grunted and turn to other girls with a smirk that said "I win!" Which made their glares more intense

Now i knew how Sasuke or Itachi felt when they were at the ninja academy

"Nii-san..." I called out to Ise-nii who had just come out from his class with Motohama and Matsuda

"Ah Kai! Sorry but i will going home late. I have something to do with them" He pointed to Motohama and Matsuda. I narrowed my eyes

"Nii-san. Surely you did not forget about your promise to me before you went on your date right?" I asked with a stern voice making Ise flinch

"W-Wait! Date?! Ise?! Went on a date?!" Matsuda interjected in our conversation. I blinked and turned to my big brother

"You didn't introduce Yuuma-san to them?" I asked clearly confused

"This Yuuma character again?" Motohama asked. I blinked in surprise but then suddenly I remembered that Yuuma erased her existence from everyone's minds.

"I told you it's not a dream! She's real!" Ise-nii growled to Motohama

"Nii-san. If you don't remember let me remind you that you promised to spar with me" I said to him who immediately had a "oh" face while the Perverted Duo seemed shocked

"What?! Ise?! You can do Kendo?! Why did you not tell us?!" Matsuda demanded while shaking Ise

"H-Hey! I already stopped training Kendo since i entered high school! So I didn't think it was important!" Ise-nii defended before turning to me "Alright, alright let's go to the club" he sighed and i smiled a bit

"Matsuda, Motohama. We will watch them next time!" Nii-san said before he turned to me and nodded

"See you later Matsuda-san, Motohama-san" I bowed a little to them and left with Nii-san

We then arrived at the Kendo club. When i opened the door several girls looked at me with hearts in their eyes but it was quickly replaced by glare when they saw Nii-san

"Kai-kun. Why is Issei-san here?!" Katase asked me while Ise-nii only chuckled sheepishly behind me

"Me and him going to spar in Kendo today. Surely it won't be bother?" I asked coolly making the whole club blink

"Him? Spar Kendo with you? Are you sure?!" One of the girls said in shocked tone

"Is it really that surprising to see my brother wield a sword?" I asked in a stern tone. I didn't like it when people stared at Ise like that. To be honest they only knew the perverted Ise. Not the true Ise

"Yes!" The whole club answered immediately and I sighed

"Fine! Nii-san. Let spar!" I demanded and pulled my bokken then threw it at him. I always carried bokken wherever I went, and today I brought extra so Nii-san could use one

"Alright, alright.. But... Do they have to watch?" Ise-nii asked in embarrassment. I sighed and nodded

"You two don't use Shinai?" Murayama asked me and I shook my head

"All questions will be answered later. Now who wants to become a referee?!" I asked and Katase stepped forward

"Ready?" Katase rise her hand and look into us who nodded before we stare at each other

"GO!"

Me and Ise-nii quickly dash at each other just as the word left her mouth. Nii-san raised his sword and aimed at my face but I blocked it. Guh! He seems stronger than the last time we sparred! Is it because he became a devil?! I pushed his sword away and tried to slash his belly but he took a step back and dodged it

I took a step forward and attempted to slash his face but he managed to pull his face away and dodged it again. His speed had also increased. Definitely because became a devil

He then used one-hand to slash my belly but I put my hand on his shoulder and jumped over him to dodge the attack. I attempted to slash at him from behind but he quickly turned and blocked my attack. His reflexes had also increased

I landed on the ground softly but quickly and took a step back and dodged his attack. This time he went on an offensive

I blocked his attack and pushed him away again, he then continued to try and stab me which I dodged to the left. Seeing this he quickly spun his bokken and attempted to slash me. I quickly brought my bokken in between and blocked his attack but he didn't give me a chance and tried to kick me

Unfortunately I was able to block it with my forearm. But damn! That hurt! His strength had really increased. I ignored the pain and grabbed his leg then pulled it to make him lose his balance and fall, which he did when I push his leg above

I quickly raised my bokken and point it to his face

"1 for me" I smirked and he sighed

"Mann I really lost my touch" He chuckled. I merely rolled my eyes with little smile

"Well what do you expect? You neglected your training for 4 years although you almost got me with that kick before" I said in comforting tone and put out hand which he grabbed and i helped him stand

"W-Wow..."

We then turn to see the whole Kendo club having widened eyes and jaws dropped

"T-T-To think... This beast has that much skill in the sword..." Katase murmured in shock

Nii-san blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"I don't believe it"

"How he able to do that?"

"He's good.."

Murmurs began to spread in the club and no doubt after this their opinion about Nii-san will change

"Nii-san is it just me... Or you seem stronger than 4 years ago? I mean when I blocked your attack it felt stronger than before! I felt like I blocked an iron sword rather than a bokken. Are you training in secret" I asked with fake clueless tone and he blinked

"I-I-I don't know. It just i feel stronger somehow" He said unsure and I narrowed my eyes

"Hey Kai-kun!"

I turn and saw Murayama calling me

"Why don't you train with us today? You can get Issei-san too" She said surprising everyone even me

"Really?" Ise-nii ask in disbelief

"W-Well.. As long you don't be a pervert we're fine!" Katase cleared her throat

"Aww Katase-chan it's okay! As long Kai-kun is here I'm sure his brother won't do anything strange" Murayama assured and Katase looked at me. I nodded in reply

"Alright! Let's start our training for today! Kai will lead today!" Katase declared

Later

"Bye Kai-kun!" Murayama said and exited from the club. Only me and Nii-san were left

"Mann. That was tiresome... It's been a while since I have trained" Nii-san laughed and I chuckled

"Not to mention being surrounded by pretty girls! Did you see their oppai when they swung their shinai?! It was bouncing!" Nii-san said with a perverted face and i facepalmed. Typical Ise

"Nii-san please don't think like that. We were just able to increase their respect for you. Don't destroy it" I sighed before I look to the window " It will be dark soon.." I murmured and he look outside too

"Yeah..."

We then started to pack our stuff and prepared to go home

"Hey Kai.." Ise-nii called me

"Yes?" I asked back

"I want to talk... It's about Yuuma-chan..." He said and i blinked

"If you asking for advice about girls then I am afraid I can't help you much" I said and he facefaulted

"Not that! What I wanted to talk about is serious!" He yelled and I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly

"Well then what you want to talk about?" I asked although i already knew what he wanted to talk about

He then started to explain about his dream. Where he had been killed by Yuuma. Then about a crimson haired girl and her connection with Rias. He was also confused why Motohama and Matsuda didn't know about Yuuma

"Hmm.. That's weird... When you say it like that it's as if Yuuma-san doesn't exist. While the truth is that she existed. Did you try to call her number?" I asked

"I did!! But her number is gone from my phone!" He said in a frustrated tone "There is also one more thing. I don't know how to explain it, but my body feels pumped full of energy and I have a feeling that something mysterious is rising from the depth of my body"

I stroke my chin lightly and hummed

"In morning today i felt like an Owl. I was sleepy and tired in the morning but when was closer to the night like right now, I feel I have 10 times the energy compared to the morning!" He exclaimed, "You have pretty good Medical knowledge right? Do you know the reason why?"

"Well... To be honest if it's a disease then its closer to Insomnia. You know that right? Where you can't sleep at night" I said and he nodded "But 10 times stronger than in the morning? That's ridiculous. I think we have to bring you to a real doctor. Anyway let's go home now"

He nodded and stood up. We then walked out from the club

While we were returning i suddenly felt we were being watched. I turned to Nii-san but he seemed to not notice it. We kept walking until i felt the presence nearing. I secretly activated my eyes and looked at Ise-nii

"Nii-san..." I called him and he turned towards me

"Y-Yes?" He asked. I pulled out our bokken and handed one to him

"Is this?" He said as he took the bokken

"Yes.. Killing Intent... It's not a bad one too" I said with sweat poured on my forehead

"It's been a long time since I felt this.. The last time I felt it was 4 years ago when Jin-sensei taught us about Killing Intent and he released it on us" He gulped and i nodded. Jin was our Kendo teacher before. I asked Jin to train us in Killing Intent and he blasted us with a huge one. Apparently Jin-sensei was veteran samurai. He was about hundred years old! I didn't know what he was before but I'm glad i took one from him. Because if not I wouldn't be able to stay calm right now

We then turned and saw a man wearing a business suit with a hat who glared at us

"It is rare.. To see one of you walk along with human" He said looking at Ise and I narrowed my eyes

"I'm sorry sir but who are you? Clearly you are a Martial artist seeing you able to spread Killing Intent" I said calmly and the man turn to me

"Hoo? You noticed it? Unfortunately young man i'm not some Martial artist.. What are you doing with that thing?" He asked me

"What you mean with that thing? Watch your mouth sir the thing you thing you are talking about is my brother" I growled to him and he laughed

"Your brother eh? I see. So you hid a stray devil. To think human will be friends with stray" He laughed

"Stray devil?! What do you mean?!" Ise-nii asked

"It's not my job to tell you what it is. But as it's an Angel's job even as a fallen one i will exterminate you" The man said and black bird wings spread from his back which made our eyes widen. I could see with the sharingan that he was going to create a light spear and throw it at us!

"DODGE NII-SAN!" I yelled and jumped to the left and dodged the spear, unfortunately Nii-san was still in shock so he jumped late and the spear managed to graze his clothes

"Oh my you were able to dodge it. What a surprise" The Fallen Angel said calmly. I turned and saw that Ise-nii seemed to be shaking

"Nii-san..." I called out softly in order to calm him down and it worked a little

"Remember when we at zoo? When a tiger got free from its cage?" I asked and he blinked

"Ah yes i remember!" He grinned

"This time you play my role while i play yours!" I said and dashed to the Fallen Angel

"Hahaha! You want to fight?! A human against me?! Ridiculous!" He laughed and prepared another spear. My sharingan spun wildly. I was able to see it! His attack! I then stepped aside and dodged the spear then ducked and gave him a hit to the stomach using my bokken that channeled Ki which make him gasp

"W-What?! Why you!" He growled and summoned a light spear to stab me but my eyes could see it. I rolled on the ground and enchanted my leg with Ki quickly and jumped to headbutt him in the stomach which made him gasp again

"Why you?! I will kill-"

SMACK!

The fallen angel then got hit in the back of his neck by Ise-nii HARD! The bokken was broken in two. His eyes then slowly rolled to the back and he fell to the ground unconscious

The role when the tiger at the zoo had come free was that Ise-nii became a bait while i became the attacker

"*pant* *pant* did i break his neck?" Nii-san asked me who was laying on the ground completely spent

"I think not.. But you must have hit him pretty hard seeing as he is unconscious now... Not to mention that Bokken is broken" I commented and he chuckled sheepishly

"Sorry. I will buy you a new one" He said

"You better!" I rolled my eyes before I turned to the fallen angel again

I knew it seemed unreal but...

To see one in front of you feels... Weird

"What is he?! Some kind of a freak?!" Ise-nii asked and poked the unconscious man

"He said he was an angel and a fallen one..." I pointed and he looked at me

"You aren't thinking what I'm thinking... Are you?" Nii-san asked me with disbelief in his tone. I was about to reply but a voice beat me to it

"To think that two people would be able to defeat Fallen Angel"

We then turned to see Rias Gremory along with Sona Sitri approaching us

"Rias-sempai? Sona-sempai?" I said in fake surprise

"Hello Hyoudou Kai, Hyoudou Issei" Rias greeted us while Sona merely nodded in greeting

"I take it you two are able to explain something about this?" I pointed to the Fallen Angel and they nodded

"Meet us tomorrow after school in the Occult Research Club" Sona said

"Wait! What do you mean?! I don't understand what you are talking about! Who is this guy?! And what does he mean by me being a stray devil?!" Ise-nii demanded. I slowly stand and put a hand on Ise-nii shoulder

"Nii-san. I think we should rest and let them explain tomorrow.. I have a feeling it's going to be something big.. We've already had a hard day for today" I said with a stern voice. He turned to see me before he slowly nodded and we turned to two Kings again

"Tomorrow then" I said and they nodded

"What about this guy?" Ise-nii pointed

"We will deal with him. You two can go home now" Sona said. We then turned back and started to walk but suddenly I felt pain in my leg and would've fallen if not for Nii-san catching me. I looked below and saw a large wound on my ankle. It must have gotten hit during the fight

"Kai! Your leg!" Nii-san said in worried tone

"I'm fine.. Ugh" I grunted

"No you're not! That's a deep wound! We have to get you to a hospital! Right Now!" He commanded

"Let me see it" Sona interjected. Nii-san placed me on the ground and Sona started to look at my wound

"It's not too bad..." Not too bad?! My flesh almost got carved out! And it wasn't bad?!

Sona then placed both her hands on my leg and suddenly the wound slowly start to close. My eyes widened in shock. So did Ise's. I knew that there are some healing spells if i recall but

I was a doctor in my previous life and seeing an open wound being... Healed like this...

Incredible...

I can't explain it with words... If the world has knowledge of this technique... Imagine how many lives we can save!

"I-Incredible" Ise-nii murmured while i only nodded not believing my voice

"This is as much I can do for now. You're still going to feel the pain but at least the wound is closed. You can bring him now" Sona said to us. Ise-nii nodded and started to carry me again

"T-Thanks Sona-Kaichou" Nii-san said and i nodded still shocked beyond belief

"Nii-san..." I called him. Currently we are on our way to home and maybe in few minutes we will arrive

"Yes?" He said

"Whatever happened to you.. I will always be your little brother" I grinned to him and he blinked before he smirked

"Heh! Arrogant brat! Look who's got himself hurt now! At least I didn't get scratched when i played decoy for the tiger!" He retorted

"Well our opponent right now was an Angel instead of a tiger! The difference is big!" I retort back and he laughed

"Thanks Kai.. If not for you.. The first spear that man threw would have pierced me" He said softly and I blinked

"You froze up because of some low Killing Intent. You wouldn't have if only you didn't neglect your training! I don't believe you stopped training because you were interested in oppai suddenly" I scolded and he frowned

"Don't speak like that! Oppai is a gift from heaven! There's no beauty in things other than oppai!" He retorted

"And because of that you almost got killed today!"

"If I died because oppai then so be it! I won't regret it!"

"..."

"..."

"I don't know what to say anymore to change you. Let's just stop this stupid conversation"

"I Agree..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Thank you Nii-san..."

"Heh! Your welcome"

Next day

I slowly opened my eyes and looked to the window outside..

Last night when I got home we lied to our parents that i got into a fight with some thug and one of them managed to hurt me

I still winced because of the pain in my leg. I was not going able to walk at this rate

"Kai! Are you okay?! Can i enter?!" Ise-nii voice called from the door

"You can enter Nii-san!" I yelled and he did

"How's your leg?" He asked and looked towards my leg

"I'm fine... Okay i won't be able to walk to school with this wound" I said when I noticed the look he gave me

"I see" He sighed "Well then stay home today. I will tell Rias Onee-sama and Sona-Kaichou that you won't able to come because of the injury on your leg"

I frowned a bit hearing this. I wanted to go too

"No Kai you won't come to school today. If you resist i will report it to mom and dad" Nii-san said before i was able to protest

I sighed and slowly nodded

"Good. I will tell you everything later" He smiled

"Yeah. Tell them i said "hello" I nodded. Nii-san then closed the door and left

I sighed again and lay on the bed again

So much to do...

I have knowledge about this world... If I recall this is where Nii-san was going to save Asia Argento.. The exiled nun.. And after that fighting against Raiser, Rias's fiance...

And also if I recall Nii-san was going to sacrifice his arm for balance breaker! I can't let that happen! Maybe i can do something! But!

What can i do?

Once again i sighed in defeat

I can't even kill a Fallen Angel... Okay maybe i can. I'm not using Amaterasu or Susanoo... Well i never used both of them.. Tsukuyomi yes i did use it. I used it on some animals to test it. That took a lot from me! I was only able to manipulate time for 48 hours! While Sasuke and Itachi could for 72 hours!

My Senjutsu training is normal. I am able to manipulate Ki to enhance my speed and strength... I maybe could go fast enough to defeat a Tiger in race and strong enough to destroy Iron with single slash.. It very useful!

But learning it was not easy. I spent years for training it. I had to meditate for 3 hours everyday to control my Ki.. It's harder than I thought! Not to mention i feel a headache when using it.. Its like there some strange voice that whispers in my head.. It tells me to claim much power and sometimes whisper me to kill something

I then slowly opened my eyes and it become EMS immediately. I look into the mirror from my bed and my EMS is same like Madara. Perhaps i have to prepare for something...

Yeah training is in order... Definitely...

Suddenly a blue light appeared in my room. On instinct I quickly grabbed my sword though i was still in bed and deactivated my eyes just in case if its not an enemy

From the light a figure slowly appear and it was... Sona?

"Morning Kai" Sona said in a stern voice and i drop my sword

"Kaichou? WA-Wa?! How you do that?" I asked definitely confused. I mean i never see something like that before

"Issei just told me that you're still sick. So i came to finish healing you. It's an important meeting today so you have to come" Sona said as she approached me

"I see... Thank you then..." I smiled

"Kill..."

My eyes widened for moment... Again?! I quickly calm my Ki and deactivated my connection with nature energy.. Sona seemed to notice something happen to me for a moment

"What's wrong?" Sona asked me

"Nothing... I just heard some strange voice.. Must be my imagination" I shrugged and she narrowed her eyes

"Strange voice?"

"Yeah.. It whispered "Kill"." I said nervously. Sona didn't reply merely look into me with acute eyes

"How long? How long have you been hearing that voice?" Sona asked me

"Its started 4 years ago.. When i tried to master Ki" I shrugged. Sona eyes widened for second and her expression turned into a serious one

"Are you.. Training in Senjutsu?" Sona asked me and it clearly make me surprise

"How do you know that?" I asked back and Sona shifted her glasses

"You playing a dangerous game here Kai. Senjutsu is dangerous.. Very dangerous" Sona said in a stern voice and I narrowed my eyes

"Explain.." I demanded

"Senjutsu is a skill to manipulate nature energy or Ki you could say. It has many abilities such strengthen your body or detect energy in the opponent's body. However Senjutsu's great weakness is that while it can read and handle spirit energy, it also takes in malice and ill will that floats in the world. This means that absorbing too much of that malice will result in one becoming drunk with power" Sona explained and I was surprised

"I didn't know Senjutsu was able to do that," I murmured, the reason why I trained in Senjutsu is because i saw in Naruto the only bad thing is you will become toad but it because he has a contract with them! I don't think it will bite me back like this!

"You should be careful. There are devils who become crazy and went psycho because of that" Sona warned and i become pale when hearing this. Is that the voice that I keep hearing?

"How good are you in Senjutsu?" Sona asked

"Good enough.. I need 3 minute to meditate so i can use my Senjutsu ability to the max. Though I still don't know what can i do with Senjutsu other than enhance my speed, strength and channel it into a weapon " I answered

"You don't know anything about it?! Who is your trainer?! That was very dangerous! You're lucky you didn't went psycho already!" Sona almost yelled which make me flinch

"I trained alone" I answered

"Alone? Not a trainer? No one was watching you? No one gave pointers if you went wrong?" Sona asked me in surprise tone again and i nodded

'Alone?! Without anyone?! He definitely has potential! I heard from Rias, Hyoudou Issei his brother take 8 Pawn. How much for him then?! Does his family have some great ancestor?!' Sona thought with shock before she shifted her glasses and nodded

"I will ask more later for now let me heal you" Sona said and approached me. She then removed my blanket and placed her hands on my ankle. I secretly activated my sharingan though I am sure I can't copy it but if i see the energy that's flowing perhaps i will able to learn it

Later

"I-Its feel like new" I said in surprise and moved my ankle

"Of course. Though it took some time" Sona said with little amusement in her voice

"Perhaps I can use Senjutsu to heal" I murmured

"You can. But remember using Senjutsu is dangerous Kai... If you are not able to control it then people around you going to pay" Sona said sternly and i nodded

"By the way I didn't sense your parents.. Where are they?" She asked

"They went to work already. So it only me in house. I will make a note for them" I said as I take pen and paper "Mm do you mind to go out for a while? I have to change"

Sona nodded and left the room. I sighed and then went to bathroom

Later

"You're done?" Sona asked behind the door

"You can come in now!" I yelled while zipped my shirt. Sona then enter and looked at me

"We can leave now" She said. I nodded and bring my sword this time

"A sword?" She asked

"Just in case.." I said with stern eyes and voice. She narrowed her eyes

"Are you think we will become a danger to you?"

"For now? Nope. But who knows what will happen later" I said in a calm voice and walk passing her

Later

"Here we are" Sona said to me

I stare to the Occult Research Club place. It was an old house

The unused old school building located behind the school. One of the rooms on the third floor is the room for the Occult Research Club and also the gathering place for the Gremory group.

"May i?" I asked to Sona while my hand touching the door and Sona nodded. I take a deep breath

At least the day where i join the mythical beings has come...

I have training for my whole life just for today...

Well.. There's no turning back then... Hopefully everything from now won't change much..

Here i go


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Revelation and Asia

Kai POV

The club room's interior was a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls... Is that a bath in there?! Why is there a bath in the club?! There was also a large strange symbol on the ground

"Ah you arrived"

I turned and saw many people inside the club

The first was a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. On the front, her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wore black cat-shaped hair clips on both sides of her hair, this girl if I recall was Koneko Toujou

The second was a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. My fellow prince in school. Yuuto Kiba

The third was a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair were tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She was one of the "Great Onee-sama" in school. Himejima Akeno

And the last one there was Rias Gremory and my brother who sat on the couch with.. Are-Are those bat wings on his back?

"Nii-san... What the hell is that on your back?!" I yelled in shock as even though I knew it was going to happen but it is still ridiculous when I saw it with my own eyes!

Ise-nii rubbed his head sheepishly "Umm you see. Looks like i became devil now!"

I stare blankly at him before i slowly unsheathed my sword

"If I cut those wings, will you become a human again?" I asked and he paled

"What?! Hell no! Don't do that!" He yelled in fear and hid behind the couch while I sighed and sheathed my sword again

"Why don't you sit first Kai? We will explain it to you" Rias said giggling seeing our antics to which I nodded and sat beside my brother

"Hey how's your leg?" He asked

"Just like new" I said and moved my ankle. He nodded satisfied with my reply

"Now Kai, I'm sure you want to know what happened right?" Rias asked as Sona sat on her side

"Yes..." I said bluntly and Rias smirked

"Well.. Let's start by what you know about Devils"

I leaned on the sofa after the explanation. Shock and exhaustion clear on my face. I facepalmed and let out a deep sigh before turning to my brother

"So… You're a...Devil now right?" I said unsure and he nodded

"Y-Yeah" He said sheepishly

"And this was because you dated that whore who killed you because our had that dragon arm inside of you right?" I said in cold tone which made Nii-san gulp

"R-Right"

I then turned to Rias with stern eyes

"And you're telling me that they also want to kill me because they sense some power inside of me?" I asked and she nodded

"Yes. I also sensed it inside you and we're sure that it's a Sacred Gear.."

I narrowed my eyes. Is she talking about my sharingan? If it's not then I definitely have a sacred gear but the question is what is it?

"I see..." I stroke my chin "Can you help me bring out my Sacred Gear?" I asked

"Well.. We can.. Why don't you stand now then" Rias pointed and I nodded

"Now take a stance for a character you think is the greatest" She said and I nodded. I think for a while then take my Battoujutsu stance

"Now mimic his attack" She commanded and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Should i use Ki or not? Well perhaps i should use it

I then start to steady by breath and gather Ki. I grip my sword tightly and focus

"Wait!"

I opened my eyes in surprise and turned to Koneko who yelled with shock clear on her face surprising everyone except Sona who had a calm face

"That- That before... was that Senjutsu?" She asked unsure and i nodded

"Yes... What about it?" I asked back and i noticed Koneko flinch a bit, i wonder why?

"You're able to use Senjutsu?" She asked with a surprised tone

"Senjutsu? What is that?" Nii-san asked and i gave him blank look

"Nii-san remember Killing Intent that Jin-sensei taught us?" I asked and he had an "oh" face

"Ah i remember! What about it?"

I facepalmed hearing this

"Remember Nii-san Killing Intent is created by manipulating energy and then add the intent to maim or kill to the energy. Jin-sensei told us there are many types of energies. From demonic to Holy. We use Natural Energy that's called Ki, Nii-san" I explained to him

"Ah i remember now!" He laughed sheepishly and I rolled my eyes

"Wait! Ise have you also trained in Ki manipulation?" Rias asked him

"Ah? No. I didn't finish my training. I only finished my sword training then I stopped. Kai here continued his sword training then went to.. Senjutsu right?" He said unsure and i nodded

"You do realise that Senjutsu is dangerous right?" Rias asked me with a stern voice and I shrugged

"Nope. I just knew about it today when Sona-kaichou told me about it" I answered as if it was an ordinary thing that made Koneko gasp

"Don't you know what danger that might bring?!" Koneko said in almost yelled at me shocking everyone

"I know. But until now I managed to stay sane. Besides if I hadn't trained in Senjutsu, yesterday, me and Nii-san would have been killed yesterday by that Fallen Angel" I replied calmly

"Wait! Wait! What is this danger about training in Senjutsu?!" Nii-san demanded

"Well.. If you train in Senjutsu you can go crazy and psycho if you not careful" Sona answered making Ise-nii stand and turn to me

"Kai... Is that the reason why you always stay alone?" He asked in a cold tone which was very rare seeing his kind and free nature. I gulped a little. It's rare to see him really angry. So i had to say he was kind of scary right now. I rub my head sheepishly

"Nii-san... Well... Yes... You can say so but-"

The next thing I knew, I was being punched by Nii-san who had an angry expression on his face surprising everyone

"What the fucking hell were you thinking?!" He shouted to me and I rubbed my cheek

"I didn't know there was a side effect like that okay! If i knew i would have been more careful!" I yelled back, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought my face close to his

"That doesn't explain WHY you train! Since you were little you have always been interested in martial arts! You always keep training like you are going to go to war! I never asked why before since I was thinking maybe it was because it was your hobby! But now its different! Tell me why?! Why do you keep pushing yourself?!" He shouted in front of my face angrily. I meet his gaze with calm and stern eyes while his eyes filled by anger,fear and worry

I sighed a bit then brush his hand off... What should I say? Tell them the truth?

"It's because I come from another dimension where all of your life is an anime"

Yeah right... I have no doubt that they would believe me if I told them but what will happen after that? I will change things too much... I hope what I am about to say will be enough

"It's because since I was little I am able to see what you could never see.." I murmured surprising everyone

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. I merely stare to him and my sharingan morphed into my eyes making his eyes widen and he gasped

"Y-Your eyes! I thought it was soft lens!" He said in surprise

Everyone then took a look at my eyes clearly. Some of them only stayed silent and put on a serious face while some of them gasped in surprise

"No its not. I discovered this when we subdued the tiger in the zoo before. You remember right?" I said as it was true

I didn't explain the full story right? Well at that time I and Nii-san had gone to the zoo with our parents. Apparently there was a tiger who had gotten free from its cage. Me and Nii-san the first humans he saw. And of course it glared at us... Nii-san tried to pull it's attention by becoming bait in order to protect me. At the time I feared that Nii-san will become food for it. That was the time I realised my vision had become strange.. And with the sharingan i was able to see the structure of his body so I managed to knock out the tiger by hitting his nerve on the back of his neck using the chair.

"Ah yes. I remember.. Why didn't you tell us about your eyes?" He asked and I sighed

"And how would I do that? "Mom I discovered that I have super powered eyes". Yeah.. And mom would go to the hospital then my eyes would be announced to the whole world" I said sarcastically and he laughed sheepishly

"But still, you at least should have told me!" He said and i nodded

"I know.. I'm sorry for that.." I said sadly

"Excuse me for interrupting but what connection do those eyes have with your training?" Sona said to us

"Yeah.. You said you're able to see things that i can't see.. What are those?" Ise-nii asked to me

"This eyes... With these eyes I can clearly see what you are" I said seriously and turned to Sona and the others

"I can see the shadow of bat wings behind your backs... All of you... Except Akeno-sempai... Who has a different wing..." I could see Akeno flinch and it was gone the next moment with her always smiley face returning"And also Koneko-san... I can see some cat ears and a tail on you"

"Is that the reason why you were always wary of us?" Rias asked to me and i nodded

Yes. When in school I always tried my best to dodge them... It because I didn't want to get their attention and change things much before I entered the cannon story.. The reason why I stayed away from Kiba because well.. We are fellow Prince's that share the same pain.. Fangirls

"Yes. I am also able to sense all your all Ki.. It seems dark and evil... The only one who is different is Akeno-sempai and Koneko-san..." I turned to Nii-san again

"And when i see you.. Do you know what I see?" I paused and my voice became serious

"A red dragon... A very large red dragon...Which is larger than our house... And its sleeping" I said in a serious tone making Ise flinch

"D-Dragon?"

"Yes.. I was trying to sense it using Senjutsu and you know what i felt ? Power... An enormous strength that was very... Addicting ... I could feel the power that was so strong... And the desire.. To gain that power... It was very tantalizing... I could feel i also want to possess that power... I can feel I wanted it!"

"Yes.. Take it.. That power..."

"K-Kai?"

"I can feel in my heart that I want that power!"

"Yes.. Make it yours.. Kill him..."

"The power of the dragon... I could feel the ultimate power it contained!! I must have it! That power!"

"Those power is yours... Take it! He does not deserve it! He's a weak person! TAKE IT!"

"Kai? You're scaring me now..."

A voice that was filled with fear from NIi-san suddenly repeated in my head. My eyes widened. I quickly shook my head and deactivated my eyes. That was dangerous! I could feel my desire to have that power increasing

I blinked once then started to look around. I noticed Kiba holding sword and pointing it to my neck while Koneko was in front of Ise trying to cover him from something

Sona, Rias and Akeno were already standing. I then look below and my blood froze at that moment... I felt my skin becoming pale... I noticed i had already pulled out my sword without knowing! This! This is dangerous!

"Ah... S-Sorry about that... I-I don't know what happened to me" I said in a weak tone and sheathed my sword. Kiba then lowered his sword and held my shoulder

"You okay Kai-kun?" He asked with worry in his voice and i nodded

"Yes..." I said in a puzzled tone

"That's the side effect of Senjutsu..." Koneko said in a dangerous tone and I sighed

"Anyway... My opinion Nii-san... The power within you is dangerous... It's luring everyone to you... I trained so I could protect you from those who try to have your power" I paused and looked at Rias "But it looks like i was too late" I said

I then walked past everyone towards the door

"Wait! Kai!" Nii-san called me

"I need some time alone Nii-san.." I said without turning back and left

Ise POV

"Kai..." I murmured

So that's why... He was pushing himself this hard... To protect me... Even if that power threatened his sanity... He still kept going forward...

He didn't have many friends in school except for Kiba and Aika.. No those two couldn't be considered real friends.. It more like acquaintances...

I remembered when Dad, Mum and me used to go to the mall for shopping but he stayed home saying he had training to do...

That was when we 9 or 10...

And he did that for me... For my sake...

Heh...

Some big brother i am.. Being protected by my little brother like that... How pitiful

"What Kai said is true Ise.." Buchou said to me

"That power of yours is luring many people... That's why the Fallen Angels targeted you..."

I only kept silent at those words...

"Buchou... Is there a way for me to get stronger?"

Buchou let out a chuckle hearing my words and she look at me with a smile on her face

"Of course. I will train you, besides i won't tolerate my servants being weak"

I smile softly at that

Kai... Don't worry.. This time your Big Brother will be the one who protect you!

Kai POV

I sit in the park and sighed... I managed to lie to them but what makes me worry Is... That voice from before...

It had never happened before... Well it did but it wasn't that much! I knew that I desired Ise's Dragon power when i used Senjutsu to feel it... But it had never been this strong... Is it because i know Senjutsu's weakness? Or is it because i was surrounded by devil aura?

Damnit!

I stared at the sky for a moment and sighed again... That was close... very, very close... No doubt...

I need to control my Senjutsu! But...How? How i can learn it? I don't know anyone who knows Senjutsu! Meditation is not helping. Sighing again i rubbed my temple

For now... Until i find a Senjutsu master.. Meditation it is the best way..

"Hi.."

I turned and saw Koneko calling me. She, as usual had lollipop in her mouth and a blank face

"Hi.." I greeted back. She then sat on my side, staring at me with blank face

"How does it feel?" She asked me

"Excuse me?" I blinked

"The feeling... When using it..." She asked me, ah it's about Senjutsu

"At first it was great... I felt so strong... I felt I could jump and destroy boulders with ease... But each time I used it... I could feel I wanted more... I desired to become more stronger!" I recalled my memory when I felt my body want that power more

Koneko listening to me as if I was telling a fairy tale story

"The truth is.. I was already able to master it in a year after I had started training.. However I tried to improve it forcefully. Not to mention the strange whispers in my head" I chuckled

"How? How do you hold it?" She asked and hearing her tone it seemed like she wanted to know.. Or more like demanded

"My resolve.. To protect my family... My resolve to protect everyone i hold dear... With that i managed to push away the whispers..." I smiled at her and her eyes widened

"I... See..." She murmured in a tone that indicated that she was thinking about something

"If i might ask... Why do you seem to be so sensitive about Senjutsu?" I asked

"Its... Its because my Nee-chan..." She seemed reluctant to talk about it

"Its okay you don't have to tell me.." I pat her head "Keep it to yourself... But there's one thing you should know... That power might be dangerous... But there is no power in this world that isn't dangerous... All powers are and have their own risks... But if you use it right... It will help you to protect everything you hold dear" I grinned at her, I could see the light of hope glowing in her eyes

"You're pretty cute Koneko-san... You will find a good boyfriend when you grow up" I chuckled and stand "I will see you tomorrow okay?"

She nodded at me with light blush and blank face

"Thank you.." She said and i fell silent for a while

"No... Thank you..." I smiled as I turned around and left

"Hyoudou Kai... Kai-sempai..." Koneko murmured with a blush

Is had been a few days since I was introduced to the Occult Research Club... Nii-san seemed to be busy with his job as a devil... Well if you could say handing out leaflets as work then yes...

Though this wasn't what I expected from Devils... Nii-san said "When humans with a strong greed take these in their hands and wish for what they want, then we, the Devils, will be summoned before them"

Pretty neat trick huh?

I was testing it first and Kiba the one who come out from it

I request to spar with him though I wasn't using the sharingan. Well he kicked my ass. I must admit that he was pretty good. He was also very skilled in wielding two swords. I learned a lot from him

"You are very talented Kai-kun. I know the rumors about you being good with the sword but to think you were able to hold your ground against me when I used my devil speed.. You also didn't use your eyes" Kiba commented

"Well. It just instinct. Honestly i can't see your movement, I only act according to my reflexes and instinct" I shrugged

"Hmmm.. Is Ise-kun as good as you?" He asked me

"No. Nii-san seems better at hand to hand combat. He even beat me while fighting with bare hands" I chuckled as I recalled the memory when we sparred with hand to hand combat. I had to say that he was good at brawling

I have never fought Nii-san when he uses his bare hands while i use my sword. Maybe we can try it later. I then signed Kiba's contract and handed it to him

"Thanks Kiba" I grinned and he nodded before he was gone in a flash

I looked at the time and noticed it was already late. Nii-san started to work when it was midnight. I sighed and went to the kitchen to make some food for him later. He will need energy for work

"Nii-san? You okay?" I asked him who now seemed like a zombie in the morning

"I'm fine..just tired" He said weakly

"It just been a few days since you became devil and you're already like this? Geez. Some devil you are" I teased making he glare at me but it seemed like he wasn't in the mood to reply my taunts

"I will come with you today after school to the club" I said suddenly

"Huh? You sure? I mean will you be fine?" He asked worried

Ever since that accident i needed to control my Ki. Sona said my actions that day were because I was surrounded by devils and when i used Senjutsu the malice intent was stronger than usual

"Yes. Don't worry I won't go insane again. I want to watch how you work. Its okay right?" I asked

"If you ask me.. I don't mind but it depends on buchou" He shrugged and i nodded

Ise POV

"I'm coming in."

When I went inside after saying that, everyone was already there. Oh, am I the last one?

The room was dark and the window was covered to block light from entering. The only light in the room was from the candles spread on the floor.

"So you came.. Huh why is Kai here?"

"I'm here to see Nii-san work. Is that okay?"

Buchou seemed consider Kai's words. She looked at him with thoughtful expression before she smiled

"Sure! Perhaps you could also join my peerage later!"

Kai chuckled sheepishly after hearing that. He then nodded towards me and sat on the couch to see our work

Buchou seeing this start giving orders to Akeno-san

"Yes, Buchou. Ise-kun, please come to the centre of the magic-circle."

Akeno-san told me to come by using her hand. A beauty is waving her hand at me! Thank you very much! That alone is a reward for me.

I walked to the centre of the circle. So what now?

"Ise, your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done."

Buchou was smiling. I see, so I'm done with handing out leaflets.

"Congratulations Nii-san"

I caught the sarcasm in Kai's voice which made me glare at him. Buchou giggled before she spoke again

"Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil."

"Oh! I can make contracts now!?"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There are two reserved contracts with Koneko. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you."

"…Please help me out."

Koneko-chan bows her head. So I'm going on behalf of Koneko-chan. That's okay. I was getting tired of handing out leaflets. Unexpectedly, pedaling a bicycle every night and handing out leaflets made me lonely.

The other members were outside the circle. Akeno-san who was inside the circle was casting something.

Then, the magic-circle started emitting blue and white lights.

"U-Umm…"

"Keep quiet, Ise. Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic-circle."

Buchou says.

My carved seal? It seems like the magic-circle inside this room represents the "Gremory".

I was told that for us, Servant Devils of Buchou, it's something like a family crest.

So for people who are trying to summon us, and for people who want to make a contract with us, this sign represents our symbol.

So the activation of the so-called demonic-power is related to this.

Kiba and the others have these signs on their bodies in different sizes and it operates whenever they use their demonic-powers. That was what I knew.

I thought about getting engraved with the same signs, but it seemed like you have to learn how to control demonic-powers when you first become a devil, and then using demonic-power which creates natural phenomenon by coordinating it through the magic-circle after that.

Well, that's what I thought.

"Ise, put your palms towards here."

I put my left hand towards Buchou, just like she said. Buchou writes something on my palm with her fingers. Is she writing a charm?

It feels like she is drawing something like a circle…

Then my palm glows.

There is a circular symbol, a magic-circle engraved in my hand. It's glowing in blue and white.

Wow, a magic-circle!

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation-type magic-circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room."

Oh, I get it now. So it has that kind of ability.

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno-san steps out the magic-circle.

"Now stand in the centre."

I stand at the centre of the magic-circle like she urges me to. Then the magic-circle starts to make a stronger glow.

Somehow, I could feel the power coming from it. When I was touching the magic-circle, the power inside me was flowing out. So is this the trait for being part of the group?

"The magic-circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?"

"Yes!"

"Good response. Now, get going!"

I had my tension rising up! My first job! I'm definitely going to accomplish it safely! The magic-circle started to glow even stronger. It looked like I was getting teleported there instantly.

There were many lights which covered my body. I closed my eyes because of the brightness. Next time I opened my eyes, I will be at the client's place! Kuu! I'm looking forward to this!

And then

I-Instantly-Teleported

…

…

Hm? Hmm.

Huh? Have I teleported? Is it done?

I opened my eyes timidly.

I got speechless because of my surroundings.

It was the club room.

Huh? What about the instant teleportation? Where's the client? When I looked, Buchou seemed troubled and was putting her hand on her forehead.

Akeno-san is saying "Ara ara" with a disappointed face

Kai blinked just like me he didn't understand what happened but his eyes widened. Hey did you understand something?

The bastard Kiba is making a sigh. He pisses me off, but did something happen to me?

"Ise."

Buchou calls my name.

"Yes."

"It's unfortunate, but it seems like you can't use the magic-circle to get transported to the client's location."

Huh? What does that mean?

I put on a puzzled expression, and Sempai explains to me.

"Magic-circle requires certain amount of demonic-powers…It doesn't require that much demonic-power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children. Transportation through the magic-circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil."

W-What does that mean…?

"In other words Ise, your demonic-powers are below that of children. No, it's so low that the magic-circle can't respond to it. Ise, your demonic-power is incredibly low."

Wha-!

"In other words Nii-san.. You are suck more than a 5 year old devil..."

Whaaaaaaaaaat!

"W-What the heeeeeeeeeeell!"

I was speechless. Kai fell from the couch and started laughing

Eeeeeh! So that means that I can't use the magic-circle to teleport to the client's location because I don't have enough demonic-powers!?

Aren't I a Devil? I'm a Devil, right?

"…Unsightly."

Koneko-chan says it expressionlessly. That is a severe hit, Koneko-chan.

"BWAHAHAHA! OH GOD! THIS IS SO FUNNY! MY STOMACH! MY STOMACH! GAGGH! BWAHAHA!"

Kai laughed at my misery while pounding the ground... I-I-It so humiliating damnit!

"Ara ara. We are in trouble. What should we do, Buchou?"

Akeno-san also has a troubled face and asked Buchou. Uggh. My debut as a Devil had a rough start…

Then Buchou said it clearly to me after thinking for a while.

"Since there is a client, we can't let him wait. Ise."

"Yes!"

"This has never happened before, but you will have to go there on your own feet."

"By myself!?"

I'm in shock. I wasn't predicting that, Buchou-sama!

"Yes, just like how you handed out the leaflets, you will have to go to the client's house by bicycle. This can't be helped. You don't have any demonic-powers after all. You will have to make up for that with your own body."

"On a bicycle!? I will have to go to the client's place on a bicycle!? Are there even Devils like that!?"

Point!

Koneko-chan and Kai who still laughing points at me silently. Koneko-chaaaan, Kaiii! You two sure like to make me feel miserable, huh…

"Hurry up and get going! It's a Devil's job to make contracts! You can't make humans wait!"

Buchou urges me. She has a serious face. Ugggh, my goal for getting a peerage starts from a bumpy road!

"U-Uwaaaaaah! I will do my best~!"

I left the club room while crying.

Kai POV

"OH GOD! HHH! HHH!" I gasped for air while hold my chest

That's pretty funny... I can't believe it.. A devil coming using a bicycle? Hhh hhh

"Oh God.. Oh God.. My lungs.. Hhh.. Hhh..."

I can tell everyone sweatdropped at me. I took a deep breath and then put my calm face again

"That's the first time since my birth I have laughed that hard" I snickered before I fell silent for a moment

"Bwahahaha!" I laughed again when remember Nii-san expression! I just can't hold it! Its very funny!

Moment later

"You pretty harsh on him Kai-kun" Kiba commented after I managed to calm down again

"It's fine. Nii-san is always like that.. It almost like Murphy's law always following him.. And I'm usually there to help him" I chuckled

"How are you feeling now Kai?" Rias asked me

"I'm fine sempai. The Senjutsu doesn't other me anymore" for now I added in my mind

"I heard you sparred with Kiba and he said you pretty good" She praised

"I'm not that good" I replied modestly

"Anyway. Last time we didn't have a chance to know about your eyes. Can you tell us? But if you don't want to its fine" Rias said. I stroke my chin lightly, hmmm looks like tell them about it a little is fine

"Well. I will share few abilities with you all. Well these eyes. I called it Sharingan" I active sharingan and point to it

"Sharingan? An odd name" Rias-sempai commented and I nodded

"An odd name for the odd eyes.. Pretty fitting. With Sharingan. I can see your energy and break illusion or hypnotise. I also can read your movements when you attack me" I explained

"Sucn ability.. Perhaps that eye of yours is Sacred Gear though i never heard Sacred Gear on eyes except my Bishop" Rias commented and I narrowed my eyes

Who her bishop other than Asia?

Ah right Gasper i almost forgot about him

"Your Bishop?" I asked and Rias blinked

"Oh right i still didn't tell you about Evil Piece system eh?" She said before she start to explaining what Evil Piece to me

"I see.. So Nii-san are Pawn? And here I was thinking he maybe better become Rook but.. Oh well.. Guess Pawn is better. So he your first Pawn then?" I asked

"That's the problem.. Ise took all my Pawn pieces" Rias frown a bit

"All of them?" I narrowed my eyes and stroke my chin

"Yes.. It seems what Sacred Gear he has is very strong" She commented "Last time you said you see large red dragon on Ise right?"

"Hmmm yeah... Perhaps because of that..." I said and Rias smirked, a victory smirk

"Well, well, well. If what you say is true then. It looks like i got a good one" She smirked

"What?" I asked

"If what you see is right then maybe Ise was the Sekiryuutei.. The host of one of the Heavenly Dragons" She told me and I blinked

"The what?" I asked again

Few days later

Today me and Nii-san just came back from club after Nii-san completed his job.

I have to say I laughed very much when he told me about Mil-tan. I snickered at the memory when he recalled about a girl in a man's body

"Hey! Why are you laughing?" Nii-san asked me

"Ah nothing. I just remembered your story about Mil-tan" I snickered when see he become pale

"That man was the bane of every male in the world! I told you! He was acting like Mahou-shoujo but reality he more like Cerberus from hell!" He yelled in angry

"Hawaau!"

Our conversation disturbed by some voice.

When we turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor.

She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

"Hey sis. You okay?"

I approach the Sister and give her my hand so she can stand up while Nii-san start to collect her stuff

"Ddsfjfdkfd fdxdfdf uiuiukh kknj. Hjsahj!."

I blinked. What she saying? I know that's not english, chinese or philippine language

"Can you speak english?" I asked in english as I took her hand to lift her up

When i saw her face my eyes widened. She was Asia Argento

"Ah English? Umm i can. Not too good. Thank you mister" She said in english with hard time

"Nii-san! Come here! Can you talk with her?" I called Nii-san who carry her luggage

I then see Nii-san start to speak in a language that I don't understand. Damn! It must be a devil ability

"Hey... Kai.." He called me, his voice seemed nervous "She asking us direction of the church.. You know what am i right? Can you help her?" So that's why

"Sure i don't mind!" I said nonchalantly

"Alright then!" Nii-san grinned then turn to Asia again after speak few words he pointed towards himself "Hyoudou Issei!" Then he pointed to me "Hyoudou Kai" before he speak in a strange language again

Asia turn to me and bowed

"Asia Argento" She said and i bowed too

"Hyoudou Kai" I smiled to her and see Asia face suddenly become red and nodded

"Well i will leave her to you-"

"Waaaaah!"

Our attention then turned to some boy who fell on the ground

I then saw Asia approaching the boy and healing her

"Sacred Gear..." I murmured with my eyes turn into Sharingan

"Really?" Nii-san asked in surprise

"Yes. There's no doubt. In my eyes that energy isn't from her body but that energy comes from her hands so it mean it's a Sacred Gear" I explained as I look into Asia's energy

"I see... Hey Kai.. Do those eyes-"

"No Nii-san i can't see through people's clothes" I cut him immediately with light blush on my face

"Aaah damnit!" He pouted and then Asia look into us before approaching us and speak in her language again

After a moment of talking Nii-san nodded and turned to me

"You can took her now. I will go home first. Be careful Kai! And I expect a baby soon!" Nii-san said and I almost choked on my own saliva

"When you get home i'm going to kick your ass Nii-san!" I yelled to him before sigh and turn to Asia

"Church right?" She nodded "Follow me" I smiled to her

We then walk to the direction

"Mmmm... How old?" I asked in english to her

"17! You?" She ask back

"Same!" I grinned and she smiled

With that, our conversation was over. I honestly didn't know what to say. I mean she can't speak well in english so.. Well... It was kind of awkward

We then reached the church which was very old. If i recall here is where Asia will be killed... Should i help Nii-san? No. I think not. He can handle himself.. If i keep protecting him then he won't become strong

"This is!" She exclaimed in front of church gate

"Good! Well... See ya!" I said and was about to turn around but to my surprise she grabbed my hand

"Mmm... Mmm tea?" She said and I chuckled.

"Nope! I'm busy" I said and her face turned sad making me frown

"Meet again!" I said to her and she blinked

"Really?" She asked and I let out my pinky finger

"Promise" I grinned at her. She stared at my finger for a moment before she gave me a smile and took my finger with her own

"Yes! Thank you!" She smiled. I blush a bit seeing her smile. While it's true I only saw her in the anime but seeing her for real... Well she is a beauty. I nodded slowly with a grin

"See ya!" I waved my hand and left

At home

"Ah? Back already?" Nii-san greeted me. He was currently watching TV, wearing a plain white t-shirt and red shorts

"What do you expect? That was enemy territory, don't forget they are also after my head" I shrugged and go to the kitchen to take drink first

"I see. By the way is she there... You know..."

"Yuuma?" I asked with a cold tone and he nodded grimly

"I didn't see her. I'm not entering the church, i just guided Asia-san to front gate that's all..." I told him before narrowing my eyes "You know one day you're going to fight her don't you?"

"Yes i know... Hopefully the day won't come sooner than I expect" He sighed

"Don't worry Nii-san... If she comes after you i will gladly cut her head" I said in a dangerous tone make him gulp

"Geez. You sounds like a killer. Why don't you join with Buchou's peerage? I mean she can reincarnate you right?" He asked me

"No thanks, I still want to live as a human. No offense Nii-san i prefer to be neutral rather than take a side, though i will gladly stand at your side if war happens" I said bluntly

"Hahaha fine! Fine! Geez lighten up will ya? Come here and watch these awesome movies with your big brother" He laughed and pulled out a porn DvD out of nowhere making me sweatdrop

"No thanks. Why don't you train anyway? Prepare for a fight" I suggested and he look at me with blank face before grinning

"Hand to hand?" He asked and i groaned

"Fine! But I'm using my eyes" I demanded

"And I'm using my Sacred Gear!" He added

"Fine, fine. I guess i also need to train in hand to hand combat" I sighed "Let's go to the backyard" I pointed and he nodded

"Curse you devils and your super strength. Your punch is almost same as iron!" I groaned and held my head that got bandaged

"Hey! You aren't bad too. Your Ki punch actually hurt" Nii-san commented before he frowned "But you didn't go all out on me!"

"Well Nii-san we practiced in our backyard! If we go all out our house is going to be destroyed!" I retorted and he blinked

"Ah right, hehehe" He laugh sheepishly

"But that's not what i worry. I mean sure you can take a punch but Spear of Light from Fallen Angel is different case you know" I commented and he nodded

"Yeah. Its my mortal weakness"

"And don't forget light-based weapons! Priests always carry them!" I reminded and he blinked

"You sure know a lot"

Ah crap. I forgot Rias still didn't tell him about that

"Rias-sempai the one who tell me. I was asking her when you went to the job" I lied to him and he seemed to accept it

"Anyway it's almost night. I will go for the job now" He said

"Wait! I will create a bento for you" I said and went to the kitchen

"You don't need to do that" He frowned

"Be that as it may you are still my brother and it's my job to help you. Beside who knows one day it might be Rias-sempai who makes it for you" I grinned at him

"AMEN! OUCH!" He yelled before yelped in pain and I burst into laughter seeing this

When i wish the world to not be so boring I never thought something like this would happen! Ha! Looks like it will be fun!

Next day at Cafeteria

"Really?!" I said in surprise

"Yeah! You should've see that woman! She shot an acid from her oppai! OPPAI!" Nii-san yelled and smacked his head

"Don't be so loud!" I said with blushing a little "Anyway" I sighed

"Let's train again. This time you dodging while I attack you using real sword" I said with a stern voice

"What?! You going to kill me!" He yelled

"Yes that's the point Nii-san. An enemy won't think twice when fighting you. He is going to kill you immediately. Did you forget Jin-sensei's lesson?" I sighed

"Yeah, yeah. Now i'm glad i took those lessons.. Wait a minute! Are you-"

"Yes. I am asking you to join so you can learn to protect yourself too... Ever since I saw a Dragon inside you and felt... Your power well.. Okay that sounds disgusting"

"Agree" Nii-san added quickly

"Anyway since I sensed your power is luring people to you i tried to make you become stronger by telling you to train... Though in the end you neglected your training" I sighed at him

"And I don't regret it! Because of that! I know the beauty of Oppai!" He declared proudly make me facepalmed

"I'm sooo going enjoying cutting your skin later Nii-san" I said with manic grin for moment

"K-Kai? H-Hey why you staring at me like that?"

"H-Hey! Y-You won't go psycho against me will you?... Kai you seriously scaring me now"

"Ooh nothing Isee-kuun... I just can't wait for our spar latter" I said in sweet tone


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rescuing friends

Kai POV

BOOM!!!!

I stood in silence...

The balloon that I held just exploded in my face... Again

"Damn it.. It's harder than I thought" I sighed

I stared at the bag that was filled with balloons... I know you all have an idea of exactly what I was working on...

Yes i was working on Rasengan..

I was working on that because if I recalled it was the simplest yet.. Also the hardest jutsu... It only needed chakra control which was very hard.. No matter how good I was at chakra control i still couldn't do it!

I've been training in this technique ever since i was able to master Senjutsu which meant I have been doing it for 3 years.. And i still couldn't make the perfect Rasengan

I was only able to go till the second stage.. Third stage? No... I never got close to the third stage...

"Why can't I do it? Where am I going wrong? I already made it into a sphere and held its shape, but when i add power to it... It blows up. It's really hard.. No wonder Minato had to work on it for 3 years... And he was considered as a genius" I sighed and rubbed my temples.. I'm lucky I like Naruto and read it until the part where Obito became the Juubi Jinchuuriki...

I may not remember much except for Kage Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Shunshin even though i never use all of them except for Shunshin since it helps me escape from Fangirls

I looked at the clock and realised it was very late... 2.15AM. I've been working for 4 hours again.. And yet there is still no development on this... I know that using Kage Bunshin will make it easier to do this but it will be better if i can do this with my own.. Not to mention Kage Bunshin takes a lot of chakra... I am only able to create 20 and no more than that. And i wonder how Naruto was able to create HUNDREDS OF THEM!

I of course tried use Kage Bunshin to work on Rasengan but the result was the same... I still couldn't get this on... I needed some help to finish this

"Care to repeat that?" I said in a cold voice

"Asia got captured... I can't rescue her..." Nii-san said with shame. Last night Nii-san just got a contract where his client got killed by Freed Zelzan. If i recall it will happen soon

"And how about that priest?" I asked in a stern voice. I don't want to hear that he lost against Freed. Freed wasn't strong.. The only thing that was strong about him if i recall was only his excalibur which he got!

"I kicked his ass of course! Though he managed to shoot my leg first with a light bullet but i manage to break his nose and few of his teeth" Ise-nii grinned at me and I smirked

"Good! But how's your leg?" I asked and looked towards his leg which he moved freely

"Like new! Buchou healed me as soon we got back to the club" He grinned and i nodded

"Let's go to school" I said as I stood up and looked towards the clock

"Sorry Kai but... I'm skipping today.. You know... I am having a bad time lately" Nii-san rubbed his head and I blinked

"Is that so... Well then i will accompany you.. I have also gotten bored lately" I said before smirking "Besides. The best moments when you become a student are when you act like a badass!"

"Hahahaha! True! True! I see that you've lightened up a bit! Good then! Let's go!" Nii-san laughed and stood up but before i left i took my sword with me

"Why are you bringing that?" He asked me and i blinked

"I don't know... Something tells me I need to bring this today" I replied and it's true. Somehow i got a feeling something was going to happen

"Well isn't this a surprise?" I chuckled

Right now we were at a restaurant with Asia. We met her when we were walking around and wanted to eat. Who knew such coincidences existed

"Asia. Hamburger. Eat like this" I said and ate the hamburger. Asia looked at me and blinked while Nii-san snickered behind the scenes making me give him a glare. He then turned to Asia and spoke in a strange language again. Asia looked at me and smiled while I blushed from embarrassment

Damn devil ability

Asia then started to eat the hamburger and i coy see a satisfied smile on her face

"Good?" I asked and she nodded

"Hey..." Nii-san called me and I turned to him

"What?" I asked

"You have a crush on her don't you?" He smirked making me choke on my food

"What the?! No!" I yelled at him and he laughed

"Shame you can't talk to her. Don't worry, your big brother is going to help you" He grinned and patted my back and I groaned. I admit that she was cute okay! But a crush? No, no, no. I was a 44 year old man in a 17 year old body! I'm too old for her!

"Nii-san. If you dare to do anything strange again... I will cut you more in the next training" I threatened with a cold glare and he laughed and put his hands up

"Okay, okay. I give up. Hahaha!" He said and I sighed before turning to Asia who blinked seeing us

"He crazy" I said in monotone make her blink more

"Hey Kai. You too noticed her eyes right?" He said and i blinked

"Notice what?" I asked before he frowned

"You didn't see it? Why don't you take a good look at her eyes" He said and I turned to see Asia...

I frowned for a second

I understood what he said.. I could see sadness, loneliness and fear in her eyes.. Something bad had happened o her

If i recall she was called a Holy Maiden before right?

"Yeah i noticed it too... What should we do?" I asked him

"Isn't it obvious?! We are going to have fun with her!" He grinned and I gave him a look that said "Explain yourself quickly before my sword pierces your throat". He seemed to notice it and waved his hands "Not the fun what your thinking! I mean we are going to the arcade!!" He said quickly as he panicked

"Is that so... Fine then" I nodded and smiled towards Asia

"The legendary fastest downhill driver, Ise!"

Booooom!

Nii-san car pushed mine. I wasn't very good at playing car games

"Damn!" I cursed when i notice it was the last lap already! I could hear Asia speak something that i didn't understand but seeing Nii-san's expression it must've be something good for him

WIN!

The sign of victory appeared on his screen and I sighed

"Hahaha! How bout that?! The Legendary Driver Ise wins again!" He said in triumphant pose

"You're happy now? Good. Because now it's my turn to pick a game" I grinned

"Bring it on!" Nii-san replied with a smirk and followed me. We then went to the Time Crisis 4 game

"We played in your arena before.. Now we play in mine" I said as I inserted the coin to play and he did too

When the game began, I quickly rose my gun and began shooting the enemy. Nii-san also did the same but before he was able to shoot i had already shot down almost all enemies

Oh yeah! I'm good at shooting games. It's my favorite game!

We then kept playing until we arrived at the part where a bug start to crawl and appear. I saw Nii-san change his weapon into a Machine Gun and start shooting while I change mine into grenade

Now!

I quickly shoot and then BOOM! The entire bug was gone finishing the stage. I noticed Nii-san's jaw dropping and Asia watching me with awe

"H-How you do that?!" He demanded angrily

"Well. Just need to pick a nice timing and a nice chance" I said nonchalantly and smirked. I then noticed Asia say something again making me turn towards her

"S-S-Sugoi! (Amazing)" She said and I blinked. Since when she was able to speak japanese? Nii-san seeing this laughed before he talked to her. After a few words Asia seemed to blush and murmured something

"Hahaha! She said she learned that word from some children. She said she learnt it for you" Nii-san told me and I blinked

"For me?" I pointed to myself before I turned to Asia who looked at the ground. I chuckled and patted her head

"Thank you" I said in english and she nodded

"Hey Nii-san.. Can you ask why.. You know she's here? If she escapes wouldn't it be safer to take her to Rias-sempai?" I asked and Nii-san's eyes widened

"That's right! But i don't think Buchou will be happy if i bring Asia to her.. Though i am still going to bring her even if she does not like it" He stuck his tongue out and I chuckled, typical Ise

"Why don't you ask her then? I'm afraid that the Fallen Angel who are after her will come for us if we stay here any longer" I said in a serious tone and he nodded. We then turned and saw Asia was gone! I was about to yell when we saw she standing in front of a crane game so we approached her

Nii-san start to talk to her and I noticed she was looking at the Rache-kun doll

"Hey, Kai can you get that doll for her? You know I'm not very good at games like this right?" He asked me and I nodded before putting a coin in the game. I could hear Asia's panicked voice, it seemed like she didn't want me to do this but when Nii-san spoke few words she became silent

On my first try, I managed to catch the doll but I failed to get it. But on the second try i got it immediately and then gave it to Asia

"Thanks!" She said in english and I chuckled

"Tell her that if she likes it that much I will get more for her" I said to Nii-san who spoke to Asia. Asia then shook her head and talked to him. Nii-san somehow had a sly grin on his face which made me narrow my eyes

"She said "No, this Rache-kun that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you and Ise-san. Since today is the day I met you, i will take good care of this doll". Mann Kai you got yourself a pretty lady here" Nii-san teased and I sighed before turning to Asia with thumb up and a grin

"Its okay!" I said

"Man we played a lot today" Nii-san said and I nodded. Asia also said something and from the tone i could tell she had started to get tired

I look towards the sky and noticed it was already evening

"Oh!"

I turned and saw that Nii-san almost tripped. Looks like the wound is still hasn't healed completely huh?

I then saw Asia talk to him before he lifted up his trousers and she started healing him

Suddenly I remembered this part. The part where the fallen angel woman will come soon. I quickly closed my eyes and took a deep breath

"Kai?" Nii-san called me

"It's already evening. Usually they come at night" I said before i concentrated more

I fell silent for a moment and when I opened my eyes, my sharingan was already active. I then turned and saw Nii-san was talking to Asia who had a puzzled expression

"What's going on?" I asked them. Nii-san then turned to me and told me about Asia's story. I frowned a little and was about to speak before I sensed a presence at a distance

"Nii-san! Fallen Angels are coming from the west!They will reach here soon!" I warned and he had a surprised expression. He then grabbed Asia and was about to run

"H-Hey! What about you?" He asked me

"Don't worry. To her I'm just a human, she won't hurt me or at least I can give her a surprise attack. You just need to bring Asia away from here!" I commanded

"What?! No way! I won't let you fight alon-"

"Nii-san if we fight it together there's a chance they are going to catch Asia! Go now!" I commanded. Nii-san looked at me with a serious face before he groaned

"If you die. I will ask Buchou to revive you and then I am going to shoot you with a Holy Bullet!" He threatened before took Asia and left the area. Asia glanced at me before she left. I smiled and waved at her before i turned around

I gripped the hilt of my sword tightly and start to walk in the direction the Fallen Angels were coming from

They're here..

"Ah what a coincidence"

I turned around when I heard a familiar voice. The voice that I had only heard once... And a person who had entered my "To Kill" list

Amano Yuuma

"Yuuma-san" I said calmly to her who smirked

"Ah. You still remember that name? If i recall i told Kalawarmer to finish you right? But she told me you had the Sitri Devil peerage with you so she backed off. You also cause some problems with Dohnaseek. You and your disgusting brother managed to catch him off guard. Unlike your useless brother, you seem very smart and skilled. I must say it was impressive" She smirked at me and looked at me like i an interesting object

"Thank you for your words Yuuma-san.. No that's not your real name. Fallen Angel-san. Why did you come here anyway?" I asked calmly, i had to stall her until Nii-san reached Rias at least

"Ah you see. I was looking for my friend. She was a foreigner and wearing nun outfit with long blonde hair and green eyes. Did you see her?" She asked in a very sweet tone like the tone that said "I already know your answer but i want to hear it from your mouth"

"Nope. Sorry i haven't-" I quickly side stepped aside and dodge a spear that shot towards me. Before i had noticed she created more spears and launched them at me. Only my instincts and reflexes had saved me from those

I jumped and rolled on the ground before i skidded in ground and gripped my sword

"Ah. You can put up a fight unlike your useless brother" She smirk wickedly

"So you want a battle huh? I will give you one.. And a pretty good one too" I said as my Ki or chakra started flowing inside my body and I could feel my body start to get stronger

(A/N: Sometime i wonder what the difference between Ki and chakra? If i recall in the real world Ki and Chakra are actually the same but in anime it was different so yeah. I will go with Chakra and Ki as same)

I dashed towards her and she threw several spears at me but thanks to my eyes i was able to dodge them with ease. I then quickly jumped and enhanced my leg with Ki when I jumped so my speed increased

She seemed surprised for a moment and she was about to fly and dodge my attack but it was too late. My sword managed to slash her chest and blood gushed out from her chest

"Agghh! You! You filthy human! Don't you know what i am?! How dare you wound me!" She said in anger and pain while holding her wounded chest

"Next one is going to cut your head" I said calmly. Now you guys are asking me why I seemed calm when i just cut someone right?

The truth is I don't know.. When I started training in Senjutsu or since when I was born in this world.. It seemed my mental state had become more ready for something like this

"You worthless human!" She growled and started to fly and summon more spears. I rolled my eyes at her

I quickly dodged all spears that she was shooting. Man, I have never done this before but please let this work. What were the seals again ? Oh yeah. Horse, Tiger

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Great Fireball Technique)" I spew out a 3M flame to the sky! Wow it worked?! Damn! Looks like all that wall walking was useful! Though I felt like someone just put tabasco in my throat. But I noticed that my flame instead of being orange like a normal flame, it was green with yellow mixed in. Is it because of Senjutsu?

'Yuuma' seemed surprised seeing that. She quickly flew down and dodged the flame.. Well barely dodged but as she reached the ground i was already there and delivered Ki kick to her stomach sending her through the fountain

"GAGGH!" She coughed out some blood. Wow that had got to hurt

I was about to charge but I sensed several killing contents towards me so i jumped away and dodged the spears that had almost hit me

I looked above and saw a blonde woman in sky approach 'Yuuma'

"Raynare! We got the girl already" She reported and my eyes widened. What?!

"Dohnaseek and Kalawarner managed to beat down the boy and now Asia is with us" She said and i felt my heart skip a beat. 2 fallen angels? Damn no wonder Ise lost

"Che! This isn't over human! Mark my words after i am finished you will be the first one i hunt!" Raynare growled at me as she flew away with the blonde

"Wait!" I yelled and about to after them but suddenly I remembered Ise. "Che!" Grunted i then turned around and left as well

After a while i found Nii-san walking while leaning on the wall

"Nii-san!" I called him and he turned towards me

"Kai? Are you okay?!" He said in surprise and worry

"What happened to Asia?!" I demanded

"She was taken... There were 2 of them! Damnit!" He growled and I sighed

"Are you wounded anywhere?" I asked and he shook his head

"Two spears manage to hit my stomach and leg. But Asia healed it before she went with them... I... I'm sorry Kai... I-"

"Its okay... Let's forget about what happened. What should we do now?" I asked

SLAP!

A sound echoed in the club room. The sound came from Nii-san's cheek. He was slapped by Rias who now has a serious expression

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is a no. I can't allow you to save that Sister" She said in a serious tone

Nii-san put a serious face as if he was thinking. I looked at him with calm face and was waiting for his response

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about that ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something behind the scenes. There's no guarantee that Asia will be safe."

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?" Rias tried to talk calmly, but she was talking to us as if she was warning us

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

Nii-san about to speak but I had heard enough so i decide to turn and leave

"Kai?" He called me

"If Rias-sempai says that then you just need to stay here Nii-san.. I will go and knock that church" I said coldly

"What?!" He yelled at me but I ignored it and went towards the door

"You do realise you will be alone against an unknown enemy right?" Rias said in a stern tone

"Your point?" I turned to her with a stoic face "I won't stay here and let my friend get captured like that.. If i have to go crazy on Senjutsu to save her then so be it.." I said in a stern tone and leave

I was on my way on the church. I had already gathered Natural Chakra and was ready to active it anytime when i was ready

"Kai-kun!"

I turned and saw Akeno and Rias approaching me

"What?" I asked in a stern tone

"We are going with you.. But we won't follow Ise" Rias said and I narrowed my eyes

"And this sudden change because?"

"I just got a report that this Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels decided to use it for their own purposes, we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't exactly step foot in the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devils and a Fallen Angels. This happens every time. So we can strike them" Rias explained to me and I nodded

"The reason why we won't help Ise is because I want to see his true potential. I want to see him battle and see if he can defeat a Fallen Angel" She continued and I scoffed

"Believe me. Nii-san is strong enough to take her down.. But i will satisfy curiosity by following your order then. After all there are 4 Fallen Angels right?" I said and she nodded

"We will get 3 of them while Ise fights the last one" Rias said and i nodded

"I know where the 3 Fallen Angels are... Let's go.." Rias told me and I followed her. I gathered my Ki and went into Senjutsu mode

"Hey. Use this one it will work better against light" Rias handed me a black sword. I look at the sword and took it

"Where did you get it from?" I asked, i felt demonic energy from the sword

"Ah. Its Kiba's Sacred Gear. He has the ability to make swords and this one is called Holy Eraser. The sword that devours light"

Ah right Kiba's Sword Birth. Man that was a cool one

"I see... This is pretty useful.. Thanks " I said as I observed the swords my hand

"Kill..."

Yes.. We are going to kill... I will make sure you get to see blood today... Whatever you are

Church Basement

"So the Gremory princess has come huh?" The male Fallen Angel Dohnaseek if i recall sneered

Right now me, Rias and Akeno were standing in front of the three Fallen Angels

"And you! You were the brat that hit me! I don't believe I got caught off guard by the likes of you!" He growled

"Such arrogance. If you have a problem then come and I'll gladly end you right now " I taunted and unsheathed the black sword before turning to Rias and Akeno "I got this one. You two take care the other two"

I then jumped away and Dohnaseek was flying towards me with spears in his hand. I raised my black sword and infused it with Ki before our weapons collided

"Ha! You think mere iron will able to- WHAT?!" He screamed in shock when his spears shattered like a mirror, wow this sword is really useful!

"Talk less act more.. Crow" I said and went to slash him but he took a step back and dodged it. I then quickly jumped away and got into the Battoujutsu stance before steady my breathing

"Sennin Mode" I murmured

A red line slowly formed below and above my eyes. It looked like the one Naruto had combined with the one of Hashirama Senju if i recall. However my eyes didn't turn to those of a frog instead my sharingan started glowing like Raiden from Mortal Kombat

"Huh? What trick did you use human?" He growled to me

"A trick to kill you," I said in a cold tone before dashing. I could feel that my speed had increased beyond human limits

"Ryūsōsen (Dragon Nest Flash)" I let out a flurry of strikes towards him with incredible speed. Dohnaseek soon found it difficult to dodge as he barely dodged my attack but

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

I manage to do a pentagram slash on him and he screamed in pain

"You bastard! I will kill you painfully then i will kill that useless brother of-"

I punched him in the face sending him crashing into the nearby furniture

"Just shut up" I said coldly before i jumped again

"Ryūtsuisen (Dragon Hammer Flash)" I roared and brought my sword to attack him. Dohnaseek managed to dodge by rolling on the ground but the impact still sent him flying away

"W-What the! That power! W-What are you?! There's no way you are merely a human!" He yelled at me who stared with calm expression

To be honest I was also surprised by my speed and power. I mean my Ryūtsuisen managed to create that large crater (3 times larger than Xenovia when she swing Excalibur Destruction if you all confused). This was the second time I had used the full Sennin Mode. The first time was when i had mastered it

"You can say that i am a Sage" I said in monotone before dashing towards him. Dohnaseek growled and created several spears in the sky which rained down on me. I dodged them all and continued dashing at him

"Why you brat!" He growled at me and this time he created a larger spear

Our weapon collided again and this time his spear managed to hold my sword. I then pushed him away and gave him an axe slash but he blocked it. I smirked a little and then kick him in middle of his legs

Hard

He let out a very girlish squeal before I shut him up with the pommel of my sword in his face sending him backwards while holding his groin

"D-Damn! W-What kind of man kicks a man there!" He yelled to me but I shrugged it off.

"A man who's going to become your killer" I said calmly and he scoffed

"You caught my guard before. It won't happen again!" He yelled and dashed towards me as we began to clashing weapons again

He tried to impale me but I ducked and skid to the left before giving him a punch in the stomach then continued with kick to his chin. He stumbled back a few feet and glared at me before he smirked

"You know. Raynare told me her experience when she was your brother's 'Girlfriend' you know? It was so pathetic! Your brother is useless! A scum! A trash who can never get a woman that's why he praised Raynare like a God when she decided to date him!" He laughed at me before created 2 spears on his hand and charged towards me

I ducked from the first attack and blocked the second attack with my sword and gaze into his eyes coldly. He then proceeded to kick me in the stomach sending me backward few feet

"DIE!"

I turned and saw a spear brought down on me

"GUGH!" It impaled my stomach and he smirked in victory

"Hahaha! Is that it?! And here I was thinking perhaps you were worthy of my time but looks like you were not" He laughed arrogantly but i only smirked before my body burst into black butterflies

"WHAT?!" He shrieked

NOW!

I appeared behind him and stabbed him in the middle of chest surprising him

"GGaagh! W-What the?!" He said in surprise as I pulled out my sword from his chest and kicked him to the ground

"How?! I am sure I stabbed you before!" He demanded me who only stared emotionlessly at him

"The fight was over the moment you saw my eyes..." I said coolly kneeling before him then stared into his eyes "I was thinking about making your death painless but hearing your words about my brother.. I will make sure your death is very painful. Scream for me! Tsukuyomi!" I declared

"W-What? Where is this?!" Dohnaseek yelled in panic when he entered my world

"Welcome. This is Tsukuyomi realm. My realm.. In here I'm a God among Gods.. Now let's see are you still going able to talk after I shove my sword in your mouth?" I asked as suddenly chains erupted from the ground and it bound Dohnaseek

"What the-AAAHH!"

I pierced his mouth with my sword and then dozens clones of me suddenly appeared

"For 48 hours you will get stabbed by us ...continuously ... Good night"

With that I turned and my clones started to stab all parts of his body and he let out a scream that got silenced by a sword

After a moment Dohnaseek's wounds healed and I stood in front of him with an emotionless face

"We still have 47 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go. Enjoy your time" I said coldly at him who now had fear in his eyes. He was about to protest but I stabbed him in the middle of his chest and made him scream

"I always wanted to test this technique on a living being other than an animal... Since it's my world why don't I show something to you?" I said and suddenly a giant nine tailed fox appear behind me and his eyes start to be filled with more fear

"Meet Kurama.. My dear beloved fox" I grinned at his expression before i blurred away and Kurama roared

Back to real world

I gasped in pain as I held my left eye that was bleeding before falling onto one knee. Ughh damn! Its hurts damnit! Its feels like someone just pierced my eyes! This was my first time using it to torture a person. I had only used it before on animals to test my limit!

I could feel my vision become blurry for moment but luckily i had the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan so i won't go blind

Now i know how Itachi felt every time he used it

My eyes turn back to normal and my Sennin mode turned off. I stared at Dohnaseek who was unconscious now... Blood poured out from his nose, mouth and eyes. I approached him and raised my sword

"See you in hell.. Oh sorry, wrong words since i'm sure i won't go to hell so.. Bye bye" I said and slashed his head off and blood splashed out from his body as his head rolled to the ground

I stared at the corpse with blank expression...

My first kill

Somehow deep inside my stomach i feel sick... Did I have to do this? Was I going to do this often from now on?

...

I had wished to not have a bored life... And now my wish came true but...

No...

I can't mope around... This is my new life... The new life i wished for... I will do what is right... If I recall he was going to get killed by Rias anyway...

Yeah... I can't stop here...

"Ara? Finished already?"

I was brought out from my thoughts when a familiar voice called me. I turned and saw Akeno approaching me with her usual smile

"I heard that man screaming like he was being tortured so i decide to pay a visit but looks like it's already over" She smiled before she blinked "Your right eye is bleeding" She pointed and I touched my cheeks. Yeah it was still bleeding

"Yeah.. Its a side effect of my technique" I said

"Your technique?" She asked me and approached me to look at my eyes closely

"Yes.. It's complicated" I shrugged it off. Suddenly i realise she was close! Pretty close damnit!

"Sempai?!" I said with narrowed eyes and backed away a little from her and she smiled at me

"You are pretty cute you know? I never saw from a closer distance and now..." She then approached me and I took a step back. Crap if i remember Nii-san said Akeno was an Ultimate Sadist!

"S-Sempai? W-W-We have to find Rias-sempai!" I said nervously as I felt my back hit the wall and she leaned on me. Her chest was pressing against mine and I could feel my cheeks getting redder! It's not like i care about her body since i was a doctor before but..

"Ara? Why? Am I not enough for you?" She asked in a sultry voice which made me blush, she then leaned in my ear and whispered "I wonder how you taste?"

My blush increased to the max! I'm 44 years old dammit and I am getting played by a girl?! Damn! I shouldn't become a nerd like last time!

"Akeno if you're done playing we need to leave now".

I turned and saw Rias with a smirk on her face. She was clearly amused seeing my condition!

"Aaww! We will continue this later K.a.i.-kun" She whispered before turning away. I followed her with a blush and looked at Rias

"Thanks for the save Sempai" I said in grateful tone and she giggled

"You know? Your brother would be happy if Akeno did that but you aren't... You two are like the opposite sides of a coin" Rias commented 'Those craters... Whatever he used if it hit a High Class devil the result would be fatal.. My, my you are interesting just like your brother' Rias thought secretly as she glanced at the crater where Kai had struck before

"I know... But we do have one thing in common" I said softly

"Oh? What is it?" She asked curiously

"We always protect our comrades" I answered simply

Ise POV

After punching the Fallen Angel, I was about to fall down because of the wound in my leg. Damn! To get caught off guard like that, Kai will scold me for this

I felt something support my shoulder. When I looked at what it was, i saw Kiba.

"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."

He was holding my shoulder with a smile and was supporting me. What the, even Kiba's clothes are torn.

"Yo, you are late Casanova."

"Fufufu, Buchou told me not to interfere."

Buchou did?

"That's right. I believed that you would able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

When I turned around to the direction where the voice came from, Rias-buchou was walking towards me smiling while her crimson hair waved in the air.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?"

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous."

Buchou sighed while talking to me.

I see. So that's why she came from downstairs with Kiba and the others. Then all of the Exorcists are now annihilated. Since they had Buchou as their opponent, they had no chance of winning. Then Koneko-chan walks past me. Where is she going?

Buchou stands in front of me.

"Looks like you won safely."

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won of course!"

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant."

She taps on my nose.

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?"

Akeno-san has a troubled face.

"Is something wrong?" I ask Buchou timidly.

"Church belongs to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devil's damage the Church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback."

S-Seriously?

"But it won't happen this time."

"Why is that?"

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own purposes, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step a foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

I see. So it's a matter of fact of how you sum it up.

"Buchou. We've brought it."

We?

The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something was Koneko-chan and Kai!

I was getting worried when i couldn't find him but Kiba said he was safe and didn't want to tell me about him! He said he went with Buchou for a problem

He and Koneko-chan appeared from the broken wall, and what she was dragging was a black wing, Fallen Angel Raynare. So Koneko-chan is dragging the unconscious Raynare who I had punched away.

But she said she "brought" it…She uses unique words for a cute small girl.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno-san lifted her hand up. Then water appeared in the air.

Is that the power of a Devil?

"Nice trick"

I heard Kai murmur and i turned towards him

"Where the hell have you been? I was looking for you!"

"Ah? I Apologise Nii-san but Rias-sempai told me something important"

Something important? Akeno-san splashed the water created in the air on Raynare.

SPLASH!

Raynare coughed after the splash. The Fallen Angel woke up and opened her eyes slowly. Buchou looked down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"The daughter of the Gremory clan"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her. Then she sneers.

"You think you've got me, but that's too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will-"

"They won't come to help."

Kai suddenly says with cold tone and it was clearly to reject Raynare's words. "That's because we already eliminated all three of them Fallen Angel Kalawarner, Fallen Angel Dohnaseek, and Fallen Angel Miltelt."

Kai POV

"Lies!" Raynare rejected my words but i only smirked and turned to Rias

"If you may do the honor Rias-sempai?"

Rias smirked before she took out three black feathers.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkens and hope seems to shatter from her face

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involved the whole Fallen Angels. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they said that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low lives that move around secretly for their purposes usually brag about their plots." Rias smirked at Raynare who was now clenching her teeth in frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I gave them a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know they were going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they were low lives themselves."

I then noticed Nii-san giving me a look as if to ask "Did you kill them?" I sighed inwardly and nodded with grim expression

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke Gremory clan who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all." Kiba commented

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?" Akeno added and i must say her nickname is scary.. Not to mention Power of Destruction...

Rias then looked at Nii-san's left hand

"Red Dragon. Just like what Kai said.. So it was true" she murmured

"I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Rias said quietly

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's one of the reasons why you lost." Raynare had a puzzled face after hearing Rias. "Red-Dragon-Emperor's Gauntlet, the Boosted Gear. It's a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you should have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Rias, Raynare had a very shocked expression.

"The Boosted Gear… One of the Longinus…The ability to attain the power that surpasses the Maou and Gods for a certain time…. That cursed Sacred Gear is possessed by a child like this!?" said the shocked fallen angel in disbelief

"If it's just like the legend said, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 seconds. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill a God."

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, a Sacred Gear which needs time to work has a big risk. There aren't any enemies who would wait for the user to get stronger. Since you underestimated him, this was the outcome." Rias continued before she looked at Nii-san

Rias then approached Ise-nii with a smile and pat his head

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more." Rias smiled at Nii-san while patting his head

"B-Buchou?"

"What is it?" Rias smiled towards him

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help... But you were helping us behind the scene and…" Nii-san said with shameful tone as he look at me

"K-K-Kai... I-I-Im sorry... I failed.." He bowed his head and i could see tears streaming from his eyes

I took a glance at Asia's body and walked towards her. I touch her cheeks

Its feels cold...

"I'm sorry..." I murmured... I could feel tears start to fall from my eyes seeing her lifeless body

I knew Rias going to revive her...

But still...

It still hurts ... I slowly pulled her body into a hug

"May you find peace at least... I'm sorry..." I said sobbing on her body before my eyes turn into EMS and turn towards Raynare

"Rias-sempai... May I do the honor?" I said in a cold tone as I moved to her side

"It depends on Ise... After all... She was his first girlfriend" Rias sighed and I turned to Nii-san. He was about to talk but a voice beat him

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall. The Priest, Freed Zelzan.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?" Freed said

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" Raynare screamed to him

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me." Freed smile sadistically at her

"Ku... D-Don't fool around and save me!" Raynare yelled angrily

"Ararararara, you know, I'm actually serious. I mean, something simple like that should be alright, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed said in funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I-"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

After saying that, he moved his sight elsewhere, as if he had lost interest in Raynare. With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair. She looked miserable. For a moment i can't help but pity her seeing her condition

Freed makes a big smile at Nii-san

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill" list, so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." Rias didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone and i can see Raynare starting to shiver.

Raynare then looks at Nii-san. She then makes sorrowful eyes at him.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" Her voice changed into more like Yuuma, Nii-san's girlfriend

Okay.. That washed all of my pity for her.. To using Nii-san like this

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Raynare once again acts like Yuuma and begs him for help while crying.

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…"

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant! Blown away!"

With that Rias-sempai shot a crimson blast at her and destroyed her immediately. I looked at the scene without flinching and my was EMS active

That Power of Destruction... I can't copy it but i can see the flow of Rias's energy when she shoots it

Maybe i can manipulate Senjutsu like that

When it clears, there is nothing left of Raynare except a few feathers. I then notice a glowing green orb floating in the place where Raynare was before

"Is this?" I said unsure

"Yes.. Its Asia's Sacred Gear" Rias answered me and i fell silent

"Sempai... Could you? Could you revive her?" I said in a low tone

"Sure. She has good Sacred Gear after all" She smiled "But i did it not just because of that. Ise will be sad if your girlfriend is gone" She added when she noticed my look

I only stared at her with blank face before sighing then I walk towards Asia's lifeless body while Rias explains the reincarnation to Nii-san. I carry her in bridal style and place her in front of Rias softly

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop. be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body as well.

Rias stops her releasing demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body. Then Rias sighed in relief

After a short while, Asia opened her eyes.

Seeing that, I wasn't able to stop my tears from coming out.

"Huh?" She blinked

"Asia!" I yelled and hugged her quickly

"K-Kai-san?" She said unsure as I hugged her

"I can understand you... I can speak with you..." I said with a smile and tears streaming down my face

"K-Kai-san? What happened?" She was still puzzled but I only smiled and hugged her while smiling

"Those two... Geez acting lovey dovey like that" Ise sighed in relief

"Jealous?" Rias teased and Ise blushed

"A little.. But no.. I think of Asia as more of a little sister..." Ise scratched his cheeks sheepishly

Next day

"I knew had Nii-san should come today but why did i have to come too?" I asked to Rias who was sitting on the sofa

"Well. I just found you interesting Kai, no particular reason" Rias let out a giggle before turning to Ise-nii

"How's the wound from the Fallen Angel?"

Ah right. According to Nii-san when he unlocked his Sacred Gear's real form which he got when Asia 'died' he was able to defeat Raynare quite easily though he still got pierced by spears but thanks to being promoted to a Rook it did not hurt him a lot

(A/N: oh yes Ise is stronger than in cannon but don't worry it won't change things much)

"Yes, it's completely healed thanks to Asia's healing power." Nii-san smiled at her

"Is that so? It seems like that girl's healing power is something you can't ignore. I can see why a Fallen Angel would desire it, even by keeping it a secret from her superiors."

Nii-san and me then sat on the sofa opposite to Rias

"Ah right i want to ask about this. Rias-sempai.. Did you ask for help from another devil yesterday?" I asked and she blinked

"No i did not. Why?" She asked

"Well... Apparently i sensed some ill intent toward us when we were at the church. I couldn't tell if it was directed towards us or the Fallen Angel but what was clear is that this person had dark and malicious aura like the devils do. And I could tell it was High Class Devil level" I explained to Rias who had a serious face

"Hmmm... Is it Sona?" She asked me and I shook my head

"I remember Sona-Kaichou's aura signature and what i felt was definitely not her" I answered

"I see... How confident are you in your sensory skills ?"

"I dare to say that I'm better than any other Devil in Kuoh Academy.. I've been training my sensor ability for 3 years. I can sense anything around me as long the distance is not longer than 500M from me.. As long you 500M around me not even a Maou can hide from me" I said with a convincing tone. I'm that good in sensor since I trained it for 3 years and if i used Senjutsu my area would be expanded to 2KM

"I see... I will investigate about this later" She nodded with a serious face

"Umm Buchou? If there are the same number of Evil Pieces as chess itself, then it's possible for you to get 7 other Pawns besides me, right? So will there be a day when another Pawn besides me will join us?" Nii-san asked suddenly while i only watch with interest

But Buchou shakes her head to his question.

"No, my only Pawn is you, Ise." Rias stated earning shock from Nii-san and sigh from me

"When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the Evil Pieces, but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more Evil Pieces will be consumed."

"There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those who are reincarnated. There are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think about how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given new Evil Pieces"

"How is that related to me?"

"Ise, I used all of the Pawn pieces when I resurrected you. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil."

This make Nii-san shocked more and i hummed

"Its must be because of his Sacred Gear.. I mean if what you told me about those Heavenly Dragons is true then i'm not surprised" I said as Nii-san took a glance at his left arm

"You are pretty smart Kai. Now I wonder how many it will take for you.. Do you want to join my peerage and become my Knight?" She asked me and I chuckled

"No thanks sempai" I replied and she pouted before smiling . She then stood up and approached me and then

She kissed my forehead!

I blush a little and rub the back of my head

"Sempai?" I said meekly

"Fufufu that's for good luck charm and thank you for helping me yesterday" She said in a sultry voice making me blush more

"UOOOO! What a lucky guy you Kai! To think you have beautiful girl to after you!" Nii-san cried anime tears seeing me and i sweatdropped

"Now as much i like to tease you but i have to stop as seeing someone will get jealous" She said and I blinked

"K-Kai-san?"

I turn to see Asia standing there with.. Forced smile? Yep. She is definitely jealous. I should've known why Rias kissed me in the first place

"It has to be… R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Kai-san will like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Asia made a prayer but she then screamed "Auu".

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage." Rias said normally.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God any more."

Asia seems a bit troubled. I sighed and rubbed my temple poor Asia

"Do you regret it?" Rias asks Asia but Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Kai-san and Ise-san... Beside i able to speak with Kai-san too from now" Asia smiled at me and I smiled back but i noticed Asia wearing something familiar

"Eh? You're joining Kuoh Academy?" I asked and she nodded before she spun 360 to show us her outfit

"D-Does it suit me?" She asked shyly and i nodded

"You look pretty in that" I said and she blushed while looking at the ground

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her be in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her." Rias said to me

"Really? Wow. Thanks sempai. You've done many things for me and yet i still can't repay your kindness" I replied in shame and she laughed

"Its okay. I will find a way for you pay me back later" She chuckled and I turn towards Asia

"Hey why don't we take a picture together?" I asked and she nodded

"I-I'd like to!" She said and i smiled before approaching her

"Mannnn... I'm so jealous!" Ise murmured as he look at Kai who was taking pictures with Asia smiling. Rias giggled seeing this and she then approached him and give him a kiss on the forehead too which surprised Ise

"That's also for good luck!" She smiled to Ise who was blushing


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Phenex

Kai POV

"My name Asia Argento. Please take care of me"

I looked at Asia who introduced herself in front of the class with my usual calm face

"She's pretty cute.."

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"This school really filled with cute girls!"

Fanboys... Great...

"Now Asia-san. You may choose your seat" the teacher said to her and she look around

"Hey! Sit with me!"

"No with me!"

I sighed a bit, honestly in my previous life I never imagined seeing such a thing……

"K-Kai-san"

I turned towards Asia who called me with a nervous expression. I kept my calm face when looked at her

"Yes Asia?" I asked her calmly

"She knows Kai?!"

"How could she know Kai-sama?!"

"D-Don't tell me she was Kai-sama girlfriend!"

I hold the urge to facepalm and keep my face stoic. Great.. Very great

"M-May i take this seat?" She asked me shyly and i look into her for a moment before giving her a warm smile

"Sure" I said to her who was now beaming a smile back to me

"H-He smiled!"

"W-What! T-The ice prince is smiling?!"

"H-Hell must have frozen over!!"

"S-Such face!"

"Kyaaa! Such a lovely smile!"

I quickly pulled back my stoic face and gave a cold look to everyone who commented making them silent quickly. Ah yes. I never told you all my title right? While Kiba is the Charming Prince, i was the Ice Prince as i was always stoic and cold to everyone

"Will you be quiet ?" I ask in cold tone make them shudder though some woman seemed to shudder because of excitement...

Damn masochists

Asia then took a seat beside me shyly which made me smile a bit

"Damn lucky bishounen"

I hear from behind and I turn around slowly and give him a cold look

"Mind to repeat that ?" I asked and he quickly shook his head. I rolled my eyes and sigh a bit. This why i didn't like to socialize

"Hn!" I grunted

"So.. You're staying with Rias-sempai?" I asked Asia

Currently both of us were in the Cafetaria. Nii-san had gone with Matsuda and Motohama. I was about to go alone but seeing that Asia still didn't ave many friends i decide to take her with me

"Yes. Rias-Buchou was kind enough to let me stay at her place" Asia answered and I nodded as expected from Rias-sempai

"Good then so-"

"Well, well look at the Ice Prince talking with the new girl"

I rolled my eyes before turning to the speaker who smirked while shifting her glasses

"Asia, this is Aika-san. Aika-san this is Asia" I introduce Asia to Aika. Asia give her a smile and "nice to meet you" word but she only stared at her acutely before she smiled

"Nice to know you too. And to think the Ice Prince here will make a move on a woman" Aika smirked to me while i only stared at her blankly

"I-Ice Prince?" Asia asked clearly confused

"You don't know? He is known as the Ice Prince here! It's because he always so cold and rarely talks!" Aika explained making Asia blink

"Eh? But Kai-san doesn't seem to be a person like that" Asia said while glance to me who only looked at her with my usual stoic face

"Yeah to you. It's your first day right? You should've already see this guy acting like robot to everyone else!" She pointed to me who still had a stoic face

"I-Is that true Kai-san?" Asia asked me and i turned to her

"If you want to know then yes. Actually I'm not a social person Asia..." I answer calmly and sipped my drink

"I-I see... But you're not a robot right?"

I stared at her with more of a blank expression while Aika seemed muffle her laugh but a glare from me made her completely silent before I turned to Asia with a little smile

"No Asia... If i was a robot i wouldn't smile at you" I said calmly and she blushed

"Awww. To think you have a soft spot for her" Aika teased me but I gave her a look that said "Your comments are unnecessary, continue this stupidity and you will suffer the consequences"

"Alright! Alright! I give up!" Aika held her hands up as she understood my look "I will leave you two alone for now then bye Kai-kun!" She said with a sultry tone and left

I sighed inwardly. The truth is I wasn't enjoying acting like this however it had already become a habit since I was little so you could say that I'm bipolar. Sometimes i became stoic if in front of public. Only if I stayed with Issei I managed to relax a bit somehow

Maybe it's because I kept doing this for years... Ah well so long as doesn't become permanent...

"K-Kai-san.. What's your favorite food?" Asia asked me

"I don't have a favorite but.. I do like Taiyaki" I answered and she blinked

"Taiyaki?" She asked in confused tone, ahh right I forgot that she was a foreigner

"Its is a Japanese fish-shaped cake. The most common filling is red bean paste that is made from sweetened azuki beans. Other common fillings may be custard, chocolate, cheese, or sweet potatoes" I explained to her

"And your favorite?" She asked again and i blinked

"Red bean paste and sweet potato. Any reason you asked?" I asked back and she lowered her head shyly

"I-I just want to know" She murmured and i look into her with calm face before small smile appear on my face

"If you want to make one for me i will be glad to eat it" I said in a soft tone earning surprise from her along with blush

"Ummm... Ummm..." She seemed too shy to reply which made me chuckle a little

"You should talk with Akeno-sempai. If I recall she is a good chef" I suggested and she only nodded shyly. I ruffled her hair before standing since break time was almost over

"Let's go.. Class will begin soon" I said with a small grin

CRASH!

"Damn..." I murmured as I crashed into the tree

Right now I was training in a nearby forest to the city. It was actually a tourist place however at night like this there's no way someone is going to come so I used it for training. I was currently training on using Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)

The reason why I haven't tested Amaterasu or Susanoo is because I don't have a place to test them safely. I mean using Amaterasu? The risk of burning the entire city is very high! And Susanoo? Hello what is everyone going to say if they see a giant spectral warrior just outside the city?

And about the Shunshin. Sure i could use it but I still wasn't very good at it. I was very good at it if I went in a straight line. But if there were any obstacles in the way I found it hard to dodge them while I was at that speed

"Let's try it again..." I murmured before making hand seals and was gone in a whirlwind of leaves

I dashed at godly speeds while dodging as many trees as I could. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, oh shi-

CRASH!

Damn... It will leave marks later

Next Morning

"Ze~ha~, ze~ha~."

"Hey, don't run so miserably. Or else I will add 10 more laps of dashing afterwards."

I sweatdropped while hearing that. Currently i was with Rias who was riding a bicycle following Nii-san who was training to increase his stamina

"He wasn't as weak as now before when he used to train with me" I murmured before sighing "You shouldn't have neglected your training for 4 years Nii-san. Even if your body is strong your stamina sucks"

"I... Know... I'm going to become the Harem-King.. ze~ha~"

Those words slipped out from his mouth while running. I facepalmed after hearing that. Typical Ise

"That's right, and for that you need to start with daily basic training. You have to become stronger, even if it is bit by bit." Rias commented before she turned to me before she blinked

"Kai. What's wrong with your face?" She asked me when she noticed the marks on my face and i only rubbed my head

"I hit the wall this morning when little was half awake" I lied I didn't need to tell her about my training for now. She give me an 'o' face before nodded and asked again

"I see... So.. How about you Kai?" She asked me

"Me? Are you asking if I'm tired or not? I'm not tired. I still can go on" I blinked

"No. That's not what I was asking. What is your dream?" She asked and I hummed while running. Even Nii-san also seemed to be interested

"Before I knew devils existed i wanted to become a King.. The founder of a new nation" I chuckled

"That was nice dream... To become a leader huh?" Rias asked me and i nodded

"But now.. I don't know... The world is bigger than I thought... So for now.. I want to become stronger... To protect my family and friends" I grinned

"You are having dirty thoughts. The movement of your hips is lecherous."

"…T-That's…68… T-Thinking that you are horse riding on me…69…is making my guts as a horse into the max gear…70!"

"Talking while doing push-ups. You seem to have grown Ise. Should I add another hundred?"

I sweatdropped at the scene. Seeing Nii-san being tortured by Rias with push-ups while i doing sit-ups

"Hmm, it should be about time that she gets here…"

"Huh? Who's coming?" Nii-san asked

"Excuse me"

I then turned to see Asia approaching us. She tripped and was about to fall but I quickly kicked the ground and caught her with little "oomphf!"

"A-Ah! S-Sorry Kai-san!" She said immediately with red face and I nodded

"Its okay..."

"..."

"..."

"Can you get up?" I asked and Asia face turn as red as a tomato

"H-H-Hauu! I-I-I-I'm sorry!" She immediately jolted up but then she did it too fast and tripped with her head hitting the ground

...

This girl is really clumsy

"Here's the tea" Asia handed me the tea as she handed Nii-san some tea as well

"Thanks" I smiled a bit and drank it

"Asia, why are you here?" Nii-san asked her

"I heard that Ise-san, Kai-san and Buchou-san were training here every morning…so I wanted to be of help to Ise-san and Kai-san as well. Though I was only able to prepare tea for today." She said shyly with a blush on her face

"Uuu, Asia! I'm deeply moved by your kindness Asia! Aaah, I never expected that there would be a day when a girl would say that to me!" Nii-san cried anime tears while drinking the whole tea but he gasped and opened his mouth to cool it by waving his hand in front of it

"Hot! Hot!" He yelped and i sweatdropped

"Then drink it slowly Nii-san. Tea is the best if you drink it slowly and relax" I said calmly and sipped on the tea again before turning to Asia with a smile "This is good. Thanks Asia"

She blushed and nodded "You're welcome" before she look at me

"Kai-san.. Your face"

I rolled my eyes inwardly and sighed a bit

"Just small bruises. They will be gone soon" I said nonchalantly

"D-Do you want me to heal it?" She asked and i blinked

"Sure"

Asia then approached me and a green aura formed on her hands and she started to heal me with it. I could feel the pain in my face lifting .Her Sacred Gear is really good!

"There! I'm done!" I heard her voice and opened my eyes

"That was... Great... I must say I've never seen such healing..." I said with a hint of awe. Not even Sona-sempai was able to heal me like this before!

"T-Thanks..." Asia said shyly to me mann this girl has confidence issues. I smiled a bit and pat her head before turning to Nii-san who was staring at Rias who seems to be in deep thought

"What's wrong, Buchou?" Nii-san asked her and brought back to her senses and makes a cough

"No, it's nothing. More than that, it's good timing. I decided to have it done today, so let's head over to your house now."

Huh? Why? Our house? What wrong? Wait! She didn't!

"It's about time that the luggage arrives."

"Sempai! You didn't?!" I said in surprise and she smirked at me

"Oh i did" She smirked

"T-This is?" Nii-san eyebrows were twitching after seeing the boxes that were placed in front of the entrance of our home.

I facepalmed seeing this and take a deep breath before letting out a deep sigh

"Now then, Ise. Carry these to the room." Rias commanded

"Huh? Carry? I have to carry these to…my house!?" Nii-san asked

"Yes, this are Asia's belongings. Carrying this is what a gentleman should do, right?" Rias smirked

"These are Asia's belongings!?" Nii-san exclaimed in shock

"Yes. You can carry these alone. Don't ask Kai for help. Take this as extra training!" She commanded and winked towards me while I let out a soft sigh

Family meeting was in commencement ...

Among all the famous meetings, conferences, and assemblies of the world, it ranks at the for being a place of negotiations...

That was what Nii-san said in an exaggerated manner but to me it was just normal meeting

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, because of this situation, will you allow Asia Argento to stay in your home?" Rias said with elegant and cheerful voice

Mom and Dad began to whisper in each other's ears while staring at Asia... And they were also looking at us

My dad made a single cough and then asked Asia a question.

"Asia…-san, was it?"

"Yes, Ise-san's Otou-sama." Asia responds back with a nervous face.

"O-Otou-sama… Ku…I don't know how to put it, but having beautiful foreign girls to call me "Otou-sama" repeatedly sure does rings a bell in my heart…in a good way." Tou-san said in dreamy tone and I rolled my eyes before turning to mom

"Kaa-san..." I handed her a rolled paper and she took it before smacking dad's head immediately and brought im back from his lala-land

"A-Ahem! Even if you want to stay in our home, our stupid son who is an embodiment of sexual desire is also in this house. While Kai seems calm and is always silent but who knows his robot personality can be contagious.. It's unfortunate, but isn't it better for you to stay in a house where there is a girl? If something happens, I would be too ashamed."

Nii-san and me gain tick mark hearing this ooh that's it! I'm sooo tell mom about your porn magazine!

"Then what if Asia becomes your daughter, then?" Rias said suddenly making my and Nii-san's eyes bulge out

What?!

"What do you mean?" Dad asked

"Otou-sama, Asia believes in Kai and Ise very much. Very much. It's the same for me as well. Kai might be a robotic person who seems to only follow orders and Ise does lack a bit of intelligence and is very straight forward, but both of them aren't fools. Instead, if both worked together they will be able to pass any obstacle and overcome it. Both Asia and I are drawn to that part of them. Especially Asia. Isn't that right, Asia?"

"Y-Yes! K-Kai-san and Ise-san saved me by risking their life. They are my saviours. Kai-san also helps me a lot at school. Even in class, he…"

Then Asia started to explain how I'm helping her out at school every day happily while putting on a big smile. She even told them about minor things and over-exaggerated them!

She even said the good things about Nii-san in school! Wow are we really like that in her eyes? I was blushing a little when hearing her talk about me in such high regards

Meanwhile our parents are like, "Oh, our Ise did?", "Kai actually did something like that?", "For Ise to be useful to others" and "To think Kai will talk with people other than Ise". Okay the last comment was unnecessary ! Seriously! I'm not that much of a lone wolf!

Okay maybe I am like that a bit...

And my parents seemed like they weren't dissatisfied with what they are hearing. Well, any parent would be happy if their child was being praised.

"How about if this also counts as bride training for Kai, then?" Rias suddenly said

""""Bride!?""""

What is that!? Dad, mum, Nii-san and I exclaimed loudly. Asia was like, "?", and put on a confused face.

S-Sempai! Something like that is too much! You can't be serious?!

Tears.

Then there were lots of tears flowing out of dad's eyes. He then spoke while wiping his tears.

"Since Kai is like a robot, I was sure that I would never see my grandchildren. I doubt he was even going to find a lover. And then there was Ise who's a big pervert. I was always depressed that I had to worry about Ise and Kai living by themselves even after I get old…"

My jaw dropped to the ground. Oi oi! Am i really that bad?! Seriously?! I didn't even realise it!

My mum was wiping her tears beside him. Wait, you are crying too!?

"I also thought that Kai would never get a bride. It's because he's Kai. The son that's almost like a robot. I tried raising him so he wouldn't become a shame in the society, but that all turned out to be a boomerang. He act too stern. He didn't have many friends except for Ise, Aika and Kiba. I was planning to get a marriage contract for him later"

"YOU WHAT?!" I yelled in shock! What the hell?! Marriage contract?! That was too much damnit! I'm not that stoic! I still laugh! Haven't you seen me laugh?!

"Kaa-san! Aren't you too much?!" I protested to her who wiping her tears

"My dear. I know its too much. But you never associate with people. You only talk with us. You never told us about you having friends. Since you were little you were only close to Ise. Even with Irina-chan you barely talk to her" Mom replied to me. I opened my mouth to protest but no sounds came out from it

Now if i recall... I really was like that eh? I was too busy thinking about the future and about Nii-san... Man... I sacrificed my childhood and I didn't even realise it until now

"Okaa-sama.. Even Kai-san seems like a lonely person but he's a very wonderful person." Asia smiled at my mother. Father wiped his tears and looked into me with a smile before turning to Rias

"Rias-san! We will look after Asia Argento-san in this house!" He said

Rias smiled after hearing dad's approval.

"Thank you very much, Otou-sama. Ise. I will leave Asia to you from now on. Asia, you will be staying with Ise at his home. So make sure to not to be impolite. Get along with Ise's parents."

"Is it really alright? Won't it be a burden if I stay?" Asia said quietly

"To get familiar with the Japanese culture and lifestyle, it's best for you stay with people from that country. When I asked you, "Who do you want to live with the most within our club members?", you did say Kai without a second thought, right?" Rias said

"Y-Yes. I did indeed say that, but…"

"It's fine, Asia-san! Get used to Japan at our house! You might stay here permanently after all!" Dad interjected and I stared at him blankly...

They're supposed to fall in love with Ise damnit! It's supposed to be him who gets something like this! I'm not the protagonist!

"See, even Otou-sama is saying this."

Asia who was confused finally smiled when she saw Rias smiling.

"I understand, Buchou-san. There are things I don't quite understand, but I will be in your care, Ise-san, Kai-san, Ise-san's and Kai-san's Otou-sama and Okaa-sama."

Like this, it was decided that Asia would be living with us in the same house.

"…Bride, huh." Rias murmured making me and Nii-san glance at her

Bride?

...

Oh shit! Her marriage agreement!

Few days later

It had been a few days since Asia had started to live with us.. It was nice to have her living with us... Though it was quite annoying seeing dad and mom always tease me about her

Currently I was meditating in the Occult Research Club. I had to ask permission from my parents for coming home late like Nii-san

I tried to control my chakra and calm myself while using Senjutsu so i could become more used to the malice aura and not go insane

"Kai-kun"

I opened one of my eyes and looked at Akeno who was smiling

"Yes Akeno-sempai?" I asked back with a stoic face

"Ara? So cold. Why don't you lighten up a little?" She pouted and I rolled my open eye.

"I'm in middle of meditation Sempai... Please don't disturb me unless its important" I replied calmly and close my eyes again

"You're no fun Kai-kun..." I could imagine her pout from her voice

"C... He... Me?"

My eyes were wide open immediately. What was that?!

"Can you..."

It was faint.. Very faint... They're not the crazy sounds that I always hear!

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked everyone who looks to me immediately

"Hear what Kai-kun?" Kiba blinked to me

"That voice..." I said and Koneko looked at me with stern eyes

"Its must be-"

"No.. It's not that crazy whisper that seems to be a mix of hundred people's voices. It's more of a masculine gentle voice.." I interjected

"Ara? We didn't hear anything Kai-kun" Akeno blinked and i turned to Rias who... Was staring outside the window

"Rias-sempai?" I called her and she still didn't respond...

Definitely the marriage contract...

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Akeno who had a troubled face

"It's not my place to tell you Kai-kun" She replied with a worried tone and I sighed

"We are back!" Nii-san and Asia who just finished handing out leaflets had returned

"Ara ara, good work. I will make some green tea now." Akeno greeted

"Nii-san, Asia" I greeted them

"Yo! Kai!" He greeted me and Asia smiled towards me

"Kai-san" She said and approached

"How was your job?" I asked

"I-It was fun!" She smiled shyly and i nodded

"Buchou, we are back!"

I turn to see Nii-san who yelled towards Rias who was still dazed off

"I-I'm sorry. I was dazed for a bit. Good work, Ise, Asia." Rias said before she coughed "Now then, I will have Asia make her début as a Devil starting tonight."

Eh? Isn't it too fast?

"Eh?" Nii-san blinked and Asia was puzzled.

"Asia, you will be having your actual début as a Devil m tonight! You are going to the contractor's place through the magic-circle!"

"M-Me?" Asia pointed at herself while panicking.

"Really, Buchou?" Nii-san asked Rias who nodded in return

"Yes. Handing out the leaflets will end today. If I let it go on forever, it seems like the date between you two will continue on further. Kai will be jealous" She send a smirk towards me who replied her with my stoic face

"Ara? The cyborg face again" Akeno commented to me but i ignored it

I then felt someone pat my back and saw Koneko pat me with her own stoic face

"We are the same" She said and I gave her the most blank face i had

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

None of us blinked and i could tell everyone was looking at us with interestingly

BLINK!

Koneko blinked once while I kept staring at her

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You scaring me" Koneko commented and took a step back asi let out little smirk

"You not on my level" I smirked a bit at her who huffed her cheeks and mumbled something I couldn't hear. After that i saw Asia who went on the job with Ise accompanying her and i went home early. I wasn't a devil so I needed the sleep

My eyes shot open...

It was in the middle of the night

The reason why my eyes suddenly opened was because I sensed a strong presence in Nii-san's room. It was very strong! Without Senjutsu mode even I wouldn't be able to feel it. I quickly took my sword and exited my room while charged Ki in my sword

I opened the door of Nii-san's room and prepared to attack if someone was there

"Nii-san! Whats-"

I fell silent when saw Rias half naked with some white haired maid

"What's going on in here?" I demanded in a cold tone and my eyes turn to EMS

'K-Kai!" Nii-san stammered towards me while i look at Rias and the maid

"Hyoudou Kai?" The maid asked "The one who has the mysterious crimson eyes?"

"You know me but i don't know you. Who are you and what do you want?" I said in a serious tone and gripped my sword tightly

"Ah. My apologies ... I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Grayfia introduced herself and I narrowed my eyes

"I see... Mind to explain why you and Rias-sempai are here? In the middle of the night?" I asked in polite tone

"I came to pick up Ojou-sama here before she was able to do something she would regret later" She answered and I narrowed my eyes

Ah! I remember now! Then.. If i recall that means this morning will be hell!

"I see... I apologize for my behavior before..." I bowed a little and she nodded

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can attend too, right?" Rias said

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their Queens by their side all the time."

"Very well. Ise." Rias called Nii-san and walk towards him. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet in the clubroom tomorrow." Rias said with a smile before she turned to me "You also can come tomorrow too Kai"

"I will come..." I said calmly

She gives me a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia

"Ise-san! I finished using the shower!"

We heard Asia speak and i sighed

"There will be a problem in the morning" I murmured

Next day

Kiba spoke with Issei and me while we were walking towards the Old School Building. I met with Kiba while I was on my way to the club room along with Asia and Nii-san. So I asked Kiba about how Rias was acting strange lately. Kiba didn't know the reason why too.

"Akeno-sempai would know, right?" said Nii-san

Kiba nodded at Issei's question

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would."

Kiba then turned towards me

"Any reason you asked me to make that?" He pointed to ice sword in my hand

"Just in case... I have a feeling something bad will happen" I said and he nodded. When we arrived in front of the door, Kiba noticed something.

"…For me to realize this presence, only when I came here…"

Kiba made a serious face and had sharp eyes. So he only realized his presence by now. I realize the presence that was there since after school due to Senjutsu

Then I opened the door without any concerns. Inside the room were Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Grayfia, She looked cool just like yesterday. Rias had a very disturbed face. Akeno was smiling like usual but you could tell that she was serious. Koneko was sitting in a chair in the corner quietly. It seemed like she didn't want to get involved with the others. The room was dead silent; no one spoke a single word. Kiba quietly said "This is bad", behind me. The four of us went inside the room but it wasn't the type of atmosphere where we could talk to them. That's how tense the room was. Asia also felt uneasy so she held onto my shirt with a worried face. I pat her head to comfort her. Rias spoke after looking at everyone.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Rias rejected Grayfia's offer with her hand.

"The Truth is…."

At the exact same moment Rias spoke, the magic circle on the floor glowed. This magic circle belonged to the House of…

"Phenex" Kiba said.

SPARK

There were flames coming from the magic circle that ignited in the whole room. There was the silhouette of a man behind the flames. When he spread his arms to the sides, the flames disappeared.

"Fuu. I haven't been to the human world in a while"

The guy that appeared was a man in a red suit. He wore his suit casually so he didn't have a tie and his shirt was opened up to his chest. He looked like he was in his early 20's and had his hands inside his pockets. The guy looked around the room, and smirked after finding Rias

Raiser.. The third in line to be the heir of the Phenex clan

"My lovely Rias. I came to take you to the Underworld" Raiser said

I could tell Nii-san was annoyed by this guy's attitude. He was blabbering something behind me

"Then Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

"…Let go of me, Raiser."

Rias shook the guy's hand off and said it with a deep and serious voice

"Oi, You are being rude to Buchou. Do you think that's acceptable?" said Nii-san without hesitating

The guy turned his head towards Nii-san

"Huh? Who are you?"

He said it with a displeased voice. It was totally different from the sweet voice he had towards Buchou. He was definitely looking down on Issei

"I am the servant devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the "Pawn", Hyoudou Issei." Nii-san declared

"Hmmmm. Ah, okay."

"I mean, who the heck are you?" said Nii-san without thinking

The guy seemed to be surprised by Nii-san's question.

"….Ara? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated devil? Even then."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Ararara. That's Harsh..."

The guy started laughing. Grayfia then came in.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama." Said Grayfia

"Ye...yes."

"This person is Raiser Phenex-sama. He is a pure-blood high-class devil, and the third son of the Phenex Household."

Grayfia explained Nii-san who that guy was. Nii-san seemed to be trying very hard to process it

"And he is the fiancée of the next heir to the House of Gremory."

I definitely did not like this guy

"He is engaged to Rias ojou-sama" said Grayfia

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Nii-san screamed because of the statement.

One minute later

"The tea made by Rias's "Queen" is superb."

"Thank you very much."

The guy who praised Akeno tea was Raiser. Akeno was smiling like usual, but she didn't say the usual "araara" and "ufufufu". Rias was sitting on the sofa. Raiser sat next to her carelessly and was holding her shoulder. Rias kept on shaking his hands off, but the bastard kept on touching her hair, hands and shoulders.

I definitely didn't like this guy... I felt like I wanted to freeze his head with ice sword that Kiba gave me. I also notice Nii-san seemed to be angry

"Stop it already!"

Rias angry voice echoed in the room.

When I looked , Rias got up from the sofa and was glaring at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand was smirking as usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I have heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress to the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I would be free until I graduate from university in the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and Angels hasn't yet-"

They then start arguing about pure blooded devils which I ignored. I sighed and closed my eyes to calm myself

I able to calm myself for moment until

FLAME!

I opened my eyes when I felt the heat rise

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants to do it." Raiser declared and spread killing intent towards us

I felt everyone tense and Asia held my shirt tightly. I then manipulated Nature Energy around me and made it into a gentle wave to comfort everyone

Raiser seemed notice something disturbing his speech and turned to me

"Oho. Looks like we have player in here" He smirked at me and i kept my gaze calm

"If you came here to fight then you picked the wrong place. We can settle this outside if you want" I said calmly. I was curious how he was going to react if i burned him with Amaterasu? The flame of Gods? Fufufu let test this theory

Before Raiser was able to reply me Grayfia took over the conversation

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I will interfere in the situation"

Buchou and Raiser both turned serious after hearing Grayfia-san's voice. It seemed like they were scared of her.

Raiser calmed the flames around his body and sighed while shaking his head.

"...To be told that by the "Ultimate Queen", even I would be scared... I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, who are said to be made up of monsters."

"Everyone such as the master, Sirzechs-sama and the people from the house of Phenex knew it would become like this. To tell you the truth, this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you decide it by having a "Rating game" with Raiser-sama?"

"...!?"

Rias lost the words from her mouth. She seemed very shocked.

"Rating Game, It's a game that is played by the devils with a peerage, where they compete by making their servants battle." Kiba explained it to Issei

"As ojou-sama knows, "Rating games" can only be played by mature devils. But if it's an unofficial match, then even pure-blood devils who haven't reached maturity can participate. But in this case..."

"It usually involves the family and household problems, right?"

Sempai continued to talk while sighing

"In other words Otou-sama and the others chose the rating game as a last resort when I was to decline, right? ...What nerve do they have to keep on controlling my life...!"

Rias was really pissed now. Wow...I can feel her urge to kill! Scary...

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No. This is a chance. Alright then. Let's decide this by the game, Raiser."

Raiser smirked after Rias challenged him.

"Hoo , you're accepting it? I don't mind. But I already am a mature devil and have already participated in the official games.I have won most of the games I participated in. Even so, you still wish to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with a challenging tone. Rias made a smirk.

"I will. I will make you disappear, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glared at each other with scary eyes. Looks like a human like myself had no right to get between them!

"Understood. I, Grayfia, confirm both side's opinions. I will be in charge of the game between the two sides. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Sempai and Raiser both agreed to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Okay. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bowed her head after confirming.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?" asked Raiser

"Everyone, with the exception of Kai" said Rias-senpai as she points her finger to me.

Raiser started laughing after Senpai answered him, as if he found it amusing.

"Then this match will be an easy win. Only your "Queen", the "Lightning Priestess" can fight on par with my servants!"

He then clicked his fingers and viola! All his servants appeared

I look closely to them and...

All of them were girls...

Great...

I turn to Nii-san and saw... As expected he was drooling

"He...hey Rias... That servant-kun over here is crying while looking at me."

Raiser said while looking at Nii-san

"The boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

Raiser servants throw many insults towards Issei after hearing that.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to high-class devils is what a lowly being does. Let's show them how close we are."

After he said that, Raiser started to tongue kiss one of the girls! What a jerk! he's making noise by moving his tongue around! Rias seemed like she didn't care.

"Ha...Ahhh..."

The girl made a sweet voice while putting her legs around Raiser's.

This guy really annoys me….. I want to freeze him now!

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!" Nii-san called

[BOOST!]

Nii-san power was increased after the Sacred Gear said that

"There's no need for the competition! I will beat you all here and now!" He declared before he charged towards Raiser

"Mira. Do it" said Raiser

"Yes, Raiser-sama"

Raiser ordered his servant. She was smiling like Koneko. She had a pole that martial artists used and made a stance after swinging the pole around.

I smirked after seeing this. In cannon maybe he won't be able to block. But for the Issei of now...

THUMP!!

Mira was sent flying away by Nii-san's palm.. He managed to dodge to the left and delivered a palm attack to her chest sending her back to Raiser

I saw Raiser's surprised expression as he saw this

On instinct I quickly pulled out a pen and enchanted it with Ki as I threw it

My pen stabbed in the floor right in front of the woman that was wearing an eyepatch. The floor around my pen cracked as if it stabbed by sword instead of a pen

"I wouldn't do that if i were you," I said in a stern voice. I could sense that she was about to attack. She was about to manipulate demonic energy and blast Nii-san away

The Queen of Raiser glared at me but Raiser raised his hand

"Seems like it will be more interesting than I thought... Your peerage maybe can put up a fight" He smirked "But the match would be interesting if you were to get used to it."

Raiser put his hand on his chin, and it seems like he thought of something.

"Rias, how about we have the match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? A Rating Game isn't something so simple that you can win it with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who have lost without using their power to the fullest countless times, no matter how great their potential and power may be."

Rias doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser said. When Raiser directed his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle started to glow.

"10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looked at Nii-san

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's Pawn. Your blow is Rias's blow." He said before turning to Rias "Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

After that I let out a sigh and turn my head towards the window

My eyes sharpened and my Sharingan was active

There were 2 people watching us since the beginning... Who were they?

And what did they want?

"Hoo? He knew we were here?" A male voice said in surprise

"A very good sensor too..." The second male voice added

"Hmm.. He's interesting... When Diodora told us about his strange ability i expected something unusual but... To see a human who is able to use Senjutsu is kind of rare..." The first one spoke

"Yes.. Even though he isn't from a famous family but his control over Senjutsu is astounding... I can say, give him a few months and he will surpass Kuroka" the second said in matter of fact tone

"He's that good?" The first said in a surprised tone again

"Don't underestimate my eyes. I can see the potential inside of him. Even now he was holding back. He just needs a few keys and then his potential will be released.. I dare to say he would be able to beat Siegfried if he goes all out in his current condition" The second said with an amusing tone in his voice

"Really?! Well looks like we found a diamond in the mud.. Are you sure Hyoudou Family is not related to any famous human or hero?"

"Believe me. I already checked their entire family tree.They merely civilians without any special qualifications "

"Hmmm.. If you say so then... I will contact Jeanne to talk with him into joining us"

"Jeanne? She's kind of childish. Why did you pick her?"

"She's a woman and men usually have little spot for women, besides her childish nature is her best weapon sometimes"

"I Agree... And if he rejects?"

"He won't have a choice... I will make sure of it... I won't kill him if you say that his potential is good since it will make Devils resurrect him making him a threat.. But if he joins us... Wouldn't it will be interesting?"

"If you say so... I will keep an eye on him"

"Hn! Tell me if there is something new. Good job Georg"

"Sure Cao Cao"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Training

Kai POV

"You sure about not coming with us?" Nii-san asked me

"Yes. I have something to do in those 10 days" I replied

The Gremory Group had decided to go train in Rias's mansion somewhere. I didn't go with them because I also had my own training

I decided to pay a visit to Jin-sensei's abandoned cottage. It was near Kyoto and was usually used by me and Jin-sensei for training. The Natural Energy in there wasn't bad either

"If you say so… We will be leaving then! Where's Asia?" He asked me

"She's still in her room. I'll go all her now" I said as I go up the stairs to her room

"Asia. Are you done?" I asked her and opened the door before I froze

In front of me. A naked form of Asia who was about to put on bra stood and looked back at me

I could see every single part of her body. Her butt, hips, boobs

I blinked once before blush erupted on her face

"Sorry for not knocking" I said calmly and closed the door immediately

I let out a sigh and pink hue appeared on my face. It's not like i didn't like her body but well i was a doctor before so seeing things like that isn't strange... Though I must admit that maybe if i feel her- NO! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Bad Kai!

I slapped myself for thinking such thoughts! With a sigh I knocked on Asia's door

"Asia? You done?"

"H-Hai!" Her reply. Her sounds seemed shy and timid so with a sigh I opened the door again . She was wearing a simple gym suit

"K-Kai-san.." She said shyly and i nodded

"Sorry for before.. I should've knocked first" I said in an apologetic tone

"I-Its okay! A-Actually i don't mind!" She said making me blink

"Excuse me?" I asked again clearly surprised

"I-In Japan. I heard if they want to perform close relationship they have to take a bath together.. S-Since bathing together means we will see each other naked... I-If it's Kai-san don't mind i-"

The room temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees and Asia stopped speaking and turned to me who had my cold face

"K-Kai-san?"

"Who…..told you something like that?" I asked in a stern voice with a dangerous undertone but it looked like Asia was oblivious to that

"K-Kiryuu-san! She's the one who told me"

That perverted girl? Oooh that's it. I'm sooo pranking her next time... I pulled back my Ki and held Asia's shoulders

"Asia... If someone sees you naked. If its boy other than someone who you hold dear. SCREAM! You shouldn't let anyone see your body.. Men always have their wolf side no matter how kind they are" I lectured and her face showed fear

"…Men have s wolf side?! D-Does that mean they are werewolves? That is scary…I sure won't be able to walk outside during the full moon then..." She said in a panic making me stare at her with a blank face

Not that kind of a wolf...

"That's not it, Asia. Guys around my age or more precisely guys in their teens are very interested in girls. It's not an exaggeration if I were to say that they are always thinking about girls. Some of them think about naughty stuff every few seconds but some of them do not. You have to be careful. I'm sure you have see what Matsuda-san and Motohama-san did yesterday right?" She nodded at this

"They were peeping on girls and that's a bad thing to do. Though men do a like girl's body and will look if you give them show" I lectured and she blinked

"Does Kai-san and Ise-san also like a girl's body?" She asked innocently and i sighed

"Yes we do like girl's' bodies . But Nii-san likes a girl's body too much. But don't worry I'm sure he won't do anything to you" I assured

"I-I see.. But if it Kai-san and Ise-san i don't mind... Ise-san is like a big brother to me... And Kai-san..." She paused and mumble something i can't hear make me blinked

"Care to repeat that?" I asked and she suddenly jumped in surprise

"N-Nothing!" She said and i nodded

"And also even if it's me and Nii-san, you have to be aware of around us. You also have to increase your awareness as a girl. I'm really scared because you don't doubt other people."

"You are scared, Kai-san?"

"Yeah, I am. If some guys do something to you when i'm not looking, then i WILL kill those guys. I'm worried about you, Asia." I said in a serious tone and it's true. If someone and anyone dared to hurt Asia without good a reason I will summon Amaterasu itself to burn them even if it is a Maou or God himself

"I understand. I definitely won't do anything that would trouble you, Kai-san. That's why, please teach me more."

"Don't be like that. You won't give me problems as long you stay yourself and... If you want to know more about the opposite sex it would be better if you learn from another girl..." I paused and think about the candidates who could teach her

Asia taught by Akeno

"Kai-kun..." Asia called Kai who sat on the sofa. He then turned to see Asia but was frozen immediately

"Ufufufu Kai-kun. I'd like you to spank meee. Asia is a baaadd girrlll" Asia who wearing SM costume and held whip said in sultry tone

Image off

No.. Akeno won't do.. I won't let her learn from Akeno...

Asia taught by Koneko

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

BLINK

"I still can't beat you Kai-san..." Asia said in a monotone

Image off

While it may not seem too bad but if she becomes stoic like her... I don't think it's a good thing... And Asia with Rias is almost same as with Akeno...

"Kai-san?" Asia called me and broke me from my thoughts

"As much i don't like it. I still can't find a good woman to talk with you. So you can ask Rias-sempai or Akeno-sempai for knowledge about the opposite sex" I sighed and she blinked but nodded

"Yes."

"Good" I smiled at her "Oh by the way look at the time. You should be going now. Nii-san is waiting for you"

Next day

"So... Youre leaving too?"

TAP!

"Yes... But i will return at night before Nii-san's rating game starts"

TAP!

"Hmm.. I see... You know you could just ask me or Rias if you need a place for training "

TAP!

"Yes. But I do have my own. Beside Rias-sempai is busy with Nii-san and you're busy with your own peerage. I can't bother you two"

TAP!

"Don't be like that Kai. You aren't bothering me, in fact. Your presence makes me able to relax a bit"

TAP!

"Really?"

TAP!

"Yes..."

"Ah.. Thanks Sona-sempai. Checkmate" I grinned and placed my piece making her blink for a moment

"Ah.. You win" She said with light pink appearing on her cheeks

"Well... You're still leading. Our score is 8 for me and 10 for you" I shrugged a bit and she shifted her glasses

"I heard about your fight with the Fallen Angels before..." She said suddenly

"Ah? Really? Well what did you hear?" I asked her

"Not much except that you are a master in Senjutsu. You even managed to make harmless pen into a knife that drilled 5 inches in the ground" She smirked a bit and I chuckled sheepishly

"I'm not a master.. All i do is only enchant Natural Energy into my body" I explained and she blinked

"Enchant it into your body? You mean strengthen your body with it?" She asked in surprise and i nodded

if what he said true then.. It's almost the same as Sairaorg... And Sairaorg gained that ability from working hard for years! And he did in what?! Only 4 years! No precisely just one year! He didn't know what else Senjutsu could do that's why he only focused on that and Aura Detection... Such potential!' Sona thought with awe and surprise

"Kai... Do you understand the difference between Ki, Magic and Chakra?" Sona asked me and i blinked

"Aren't Ki and Chakra the same?" I asked clearly surprised and she gave me a look that clearly said "Are you serious?"

Seeing i was still confused she shifted her glasses and sighed

"Ki is physical energy, Magic is spiritual energy while Chakra is their combination. And Natural Energy is the Chakra from the world itself" She said simply

I blinked once...

Then twice...

Wait...

Ki is physical energy so it's different from Chakra that means...

SHIT!

I quickly stood up and went to the nearby wall. I then started to bang my head against the wall

"Stupid *BANG* stupid *BANG* stupid *BANG*" I repeatedly doing that earning a sweatdrop from Sona. I quickly activated my Sharingan and looked at Sona

"Sona-sempai can you manipulate water for moment?" I asked and she blinked

"Sure" She said and a water formed around her hand. As expected the energy from Sona was different from Ki. Yes both of them were different. Magic is what Sona, Rias, Akeno and the others use while Ki is what Martial Artists use.

At first I believed that Ki was Chakra but now that I know the truth that means the reason my Rasengan didn't work because i used Ki in that instead of chakra. It exploded because it was pure Physical energy and had no Spiritual Energy in it! I never saw myself when was in in Sennin mode as I only ever used it twice! So I couldn't tell the difference between Ki and chakra! Damn!

I then turned to Sona with a genuine smile

"Thanks Sona-chan... You just solved my biggest problem" I said warmly

Sona seeing me blushed immediately and nodded slowly

"I-I-I.. Y-Yes! N-No problem!" Sona stammered 'W-What was that? W-Why did i feel so happy for being called -chan?'

"I will take my leave now… Thanks again" I said to her. I have to restart my training!

"If you say so then.. Don't mention it" Sona smiled at me and I turned towards the door

"W-Wait!"

I turn to her again who had a blush on her face

"A-After Rias's battle is over.. Whether she wins or loses.. If she loses.. After the marriage.. W-Will you spend more time in here?" She asked shyly making me blink. Eh? More time in the Student Council. . . why not?

"Eh? I don't have a problem. Why not?" I said nonchalantly and she looked at me with a surprised face

"Really?" She asked me and i blinked

"Of course. Why not? I will spend more time with you. Besides it was fun" I smiled a bit at her and she blushed

"I-If you say so then..." She said in a low tone and look at the ground

"See you later" I chuckled and left

"Ah... At last ..." I yelled when i arrived at Jin-sensei's old cottage. I then pulled out the key and opened it. It was simple Japanese style cottage with 2 bedrooms, a simple living room with a TV, 2 toilets, a dining room and a kitchen

"This place is as dirty as ever" I murmured before crossing my fingers "Kage Bunshin"

5 of my clones appeared with a poof on my sides

"Let's clean this place up..." I told them and they nodded before we began to clean the place

Later

"Now... I can begin my training" I murmured before i removed my t-shirt and wore only shorts. I took a look at my body.. My body isn't bad.. It can at least be considered good seeing as i have a 4-pack on my stomach thanks for my Martial Arts training

I then go outside and stroke my chin

"Hmm... How did Akeno-sempai create her barrier before?" I murmured as i recalled my conversation with the Sadist Queen. I already asked her how to make a barrier with magic. I was thinking about using it seeing as it can be useful for my training

"But I don't know how to do that..." I sweatdropped, oh great now i'm talking to no one. I will be going crazy soon. Well seeing this place filled with many trees... I think i can train Shunshin first

I then did one handed seals before i blurring away from existence and began to dash towards the trees

One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Ni-WHOA!

SWOOSH!

That was close! I almost hit the tre-

BAM!

Okay... That wasn't close anymore...

Damn!

I rubbed my face before doing Shunshin again. Day one is to train Shunshin. I have 8 days to go

Days 2

"Train in Rasengan and make sure its a success" I said as I check the list on my hand and begin to focus on the Nature Energy around me

After a moment a red line appear below and above my eyes

"Sennin Mode" I murmured and my black eyes now turn into gold with green diagonal line as a pupil. I then pulled out the balloon and started to make the Rasengan

Okay.. First make a sphere... Got it then keep it in shape... Second add some power..

Guh! It is harder than I thought! Focus! Focus!

BANG!

Didn't work... I sighed and made a Kage Bunshin

"I will make the power you made the sphere" I commanded and he nodded. Okay... Let see...

When i felt chakra start to form into a sphere i add the power and make it stable...

It worked...

As i thought... I took a look at the Rasengan and noticed it was green on the inside.. Ah its because of Senjutsu... I see... I then I turned to the tree and

"Rasengan!" I yelled while smashing it at the tree before the tree burst into pieces and exploded as the sphere of destruction burst out destroying many trees behind the first tree

"Wow..." I murmured. I never knew it was this destructive... Man... I rubbed my head a little i should've put a barrier before to hide my presence... My eyes suddenly widened! I can feel a person coming... And it's a strong one too!

"Shit!" I muttered before made a Kage Bunshin and created a barrier around me

Not longer than a few minutes I heard voices speaking

"Heee. I am sure I felt a spike energy in here before!"

I turned to see a cute, middle-school age-looking foreign girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes.

Her attire consisted of a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow with yellow stars and a matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior.

She then turned to my direction and blinked

"Excuse me sir but why did you put up the barrier?" She asked me and I sighed. I should have known it wouldn't work. I then removed the barrier and my clone poofed

"Hello. Who are you young lady?" I asked politely

"My name Le Fay Pendragon! And you are?" She beamed smile at me Pendragon? Where have i heard that name before... ?! C-Could it be?!

"My name Hyoudou Kai.. By Pendragon, do you mean you are related to King Arthur?" I asked

"Ah? Yes! He is my ancestor!" She answered cheerfully making my eyes widen for moment. The Descendant of King Arthur! I don't believe I would meet a real one!

"By the way, what are you doing here Kai-sama?" She asked me. Sama?

"Please just call me Kai. I'm not the one who likes formality beside i'm not an important person. As for your question i'm in the middle of training" I answered

"Nonsense! Everyone is important and needs to be respected even if it's the enemy!" She said in lecturing tone though it failed because of her childish voice

"You are cute one aren't you?" I chuckled a bit and she giggled "Anyway where is your family? Did you come here alone? You know this area is forbidden right?"

"I know. But i felt a spike of energy before. Since i was curious i decided o peek a little!" She said nonchalantly making me facepalm mentally, this girl is too childish "I have a brother but he's currently is relaxing somewhere so i decided to play alone!"

"Ah. I see... By your appearance i guess that you are a wizard right?" I asked and she nodded with a childish expression and I must admit she was cute

"Yes! I can do a lot of different magics!" She exclaimed while sitting on her broom immediately and flying around

"That's great" I smiled and deactivated my Senjutsu mode. I could sense the kid wasn't dangerous so there was no need to be wary around her then

"By the way the barrier you made before isn't good!" She declared

"Well sorry about that. I can't create a good barrier" I said calmly "Would you like some tea? Come inside"

"Eh? A tea! Sure why not!" She said happily and I sigh a little in a good way though

"Woah. It very simple!" She said in childish tone as she glanced at my cottage. By her tone i'm not sure if it's an insult or a complement

"Yes. It's not my place actually. This my old teacher's. Please wait a moment so i can prepare tea and cake" I said to her and went to the kitchen. I had to use Kage Bunshin to buy some cookies and food. I then took some cookies and made black tea. I got the recipe blend from Jin-sensei. He was a fan of tea. I asked him to give me some seeds of the plant and he did. I planted them back in the house

"Here" I smiled and placed the tea and cake on the table

"Thanks! Itadakimasu!" She said and ate the cookies while drinking the tea "Wow! This tea is good! It's better than the one I drink in the castle!"

"Castle?" I blinked

"Yes! Me and my brother Arthur lived in a castle before! He also likes black tea! I'm sure he will be pleased to drink this!" She said happily. Wow life in a real castle. Mann as expected from a descendant of King Arthur

Ah wait!

"Now that I notice it. Your Japanese seems to be pretty good" I commented and she nodded

"I use magic so I'm able to speak any language!" She said and I blinked. Such a useful magic

"Can you teach me that one?" I asked

"Eh! Sure! Call me Le Fay-sensei!" She exclaimed enthusiastically making me chuckle

"Hai. Hai Le Fay-sensei" I said calmly with a smirk. Well, she was a magician and a good one. Why not learn magic from her?

"Let begin the training!" She said happily and dragged me out while i sweatdropped. If someone looks at this they will laugh seeing the Ice Prince getting dragged by a hyperactive kid

"So. What you want to learn Kai-sama?" Le Fay asked me

She currently flying using her broom and was circling me

"Sensei, i thin-"

"I am being called Sensei! I am being called Sensei!" She muttered while circling me faster. I sweatdropped seeing her antics

"Anyway Sensei. Can you stop calling me Kai-sama?" I asked

"Nope, no can do!" She shook her head

"Fine i guess i won't call you sensei then" I sighed and she sputtered

"You can't do that!"

"Why?"

"Because you can't! As your sensei I order you to let me call you -sama!"

"Ah really? Such a shame. And here I was thinking I found a good teacher but looks like I have to change my mind"

"W-Wha! Y-You can't do that too!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Ah! Ah! F-Fine! Kai-san then!"

I smirked hearing this as she pouted and gave me a cute glare

"Thank you sensei. Anyway, isn't it better to make a barrier first?" I asked and she stopped then hummed with cute expression

"You right! Let's go create one!" She said and flew while i followed her

"Sensei can you teach me how to create barriers while you make one?" I asked her and she blinked before smiling and nodded

"Sure! First you can't create a barrier like you did before! You have to focus and create a magic circle around it!" She explained"Like this!" She then used her index finger creating a circle on the ground. I watched with awe as yellow light came out from the ground and formed yellow sphere like barrier

"So... Does that mean I have to create a circle around the object that i want to put a barrier?" I asked

"Well. Some barrier need that but you can also create it like this!" Her finger then started glowing in yellow and she shot a laser to the ground. Numerous strange rune symbols suddenly appeared where her magic was shot. The runes then expanded until they reached 3M around us forming a yellow sphere

"The barrier's power depends on how my magic you put in it. And also while you're inside the barrier you can even strengthen it with your power by expelling your magic into the area but usually only very strong people are able to do that such as Archangel Michael, Governor of the Fallen Azazel or people that have a large amount of magic power!" She finished in a sing song tone and i nodded "Now try and create one!"

I then focus in my body and started to draw out my magic

"No. No. That isn't magic its Ki!" She stopped me and i blinked

"Really?" I asked clearly confused. Well... Now that I recall i always use Ki to attack and when using Chakra i draw it out unconsciously... Man.. This will be harder than i thought

"Looks like you still can't draw out your magic! But don't worry! I will teach you the basics then!" She said in a cheerful tone and i nodded

By the end of the day I was able to draw out my magic. And put up a barrier though it wasn't a strong one but i was able to create it at least

"Thanks Le Fay-sensei" I smiled at her who was flying as usual

"Its okay! Happy to help! You have potential you know!" She beamed a smile to me and I chuckled before giving her a bag

"You said your brother likes black tea right? Then that's the blend and the recipe for my tea. You can make it for your brother" I smiled and she blinked

"Oh no! No! I can't accept this! This-"

"I insist Sensei" I said in a stern tone and my face became blank. She looked at me and blinked before pouting

"Fine!" She pouted and took the bag before she smiled "Can I meet you again in here?"

"I live here so yeah. If you want to, you can come again tomorrow" I smiled and she nodded

"Okay! Bye bye Kai-san!" She said in a sing song and cute voice before leaving

With Le Fay

"Onii-sama! Onii-sama!" Le Fay called out to Arthur who relaxing on the sofa while watching TV

"What's wrong Le Fay?" Arthur asked

"I got a good blend of tea! It was delicious! Here! I already made one for you!" Le Fay said and placed it on the table. Arthur look at the black tea before he took it smelling it first

"It smells good..." Arthur commented before he took a sip and his eyes widened for moment "I must say it is good.. Pretty good in fact.. Where did you get this?" He asked Le Fay

"Ah! Yes! It was from my new student! Hyoudou Kai!" Le Fay declared proudly making Arthur blink

"Student?" He asked clearly surprised i mean who wouldn't surprised if a middle school girl has a student?!

"Yes! I taught him how to use magic!" Le Fay nodded

"You taught a civilian how to use magic?!" Arthur said in a surprised tone. Doesn't she knew what risk she brought upon them?! But before he could yell again Le Fay waved her hand

"Don't worry. He already knew about mythical beings! He was a Martial Artist and a good one too!" Le Fay smiled and Arthur blinked

"Well... If you say so then..." Arthur relax a little and sipped his tea again "But still you can't teach random people magic. Who knows what their motives are"

"Don't worry Onii-sama. I can assure you Kai-san isn't a bad guy! I can feel it!" Le Fay said nonchalantly

"Kai-san?" Arthur narrowed his eyes "This is the first time i heard you address your friends without -sama"

"Ah. About that Kai-san said he wasn't one for formality and I don't know why I feel like it will be better if I call him Kai-san" Le Fay rub her head sheepishly making Arthur blink again.. Interesting

"Tell me more about this Hyoudou Kai person" Arthur demanded while drinking his tea, damn its good!

Le Fay blinked before she recalled what she did with Kai. She remembered Kai obediently did what she ordered and was a good student. He also treated her like a normal person! He maybe seemed stoic but she felt something warm inside him. Blushing a little when recall that event she then began to tell her Onii-sama

Arthur who watch Le Fay when she fell silent narrowed his eyes again when he saw she was blushing. Does his little sister have a crush? Oh no. No. Le Fay is still young! She isn't older than 15! Whoever this Hyoudou Kai person is, if he is some asshole. Arthur will make sure to stick Caliburn up his ass

Day 3 (Kai POV)

"Now first. Create a barrier. Do 500 Push Ups and 500 Sit Ups. Train in Hiten Mitsuurugi Ryu style. Train to draw out Magic and Chakra. And at last train using Amaterasu" I read my checklist and nodded. I needed to train using Amaterasu soon. Since I entered the Mythical world i have to get stronger quickly!

"Alright. Let's start with the barrier" I murmured and then started to make a barrier around me. While it wasn't perfect it still hid my presence from civilians and made me aware if someone touched it

Nodding to myself i began to unbutton my shirt and wore gym pants. I began Push Ups while carry a 40Kg marble on my back

I am still weak.. That's what I could say for sure... I needed to get stronger.. I was sure there were many enemies like Vali. There will definitely be someone stronger than him!

I don't know why I was born into this world but I was sure it was to help Nii-san in his journey. I needed to become strong. My mastery over Senjutsu still needed more practice

"144... 145... 146" I said while i kept pushing my hands

I needed more power...

After i finish push-ups and sit-ups. I took my katana and entered the battoujutsu stance. 4 Kage Bunshin surrounded me with their own Sharingans active and held Bokken. Hey i don't want to risk myself getting cut

Then they charged

I ducked under the first slash from clone1 and stepped back from clone2 that almost stabbed me from left. I jumped in the air in order to dodge the 2 slashes from clone3 and clone4

"Ryuutsuisen! (Dragon Hammer Flash)" I roared and brought my sword down. The 4 clones immediately jumped away and dodged my attack that created a 3 feet wide crater. One of the clones charged at me with Ki enhanced speed

"Ryuukansen (Dragon Coiling Flash)" I sidestepped with my own Ki enhanced speed to the left then slashed clone1's back make him poof away before quickly turning around

"Doryuusen! (Earth Dragon Flash)" I struck the ground sending earthen debris towards clone2 and clone3. Wait! Where is clone4?!

"Doryuusen!" I turn and see a shock wave of earth created by clone4. Shit! I Have to dodge! I was about to dodge but suddenly I sensed something above me

"Ryuutsuisen!" One of my clones was falling towards me! I can't dodge! I raised my sword and blocked the attack but i couldn't dodge now! It meant

"GGUGH!" The earth that clone4 sent struck me and one of my clones. I winced and grunted in pain. Damn! They are clones so they don't care if they die! The shock wave sent me crashing into a tree making me cough some blood

As i tried to stand i noticed clone4 and my last clone charging towards me. Damn there's no time to relax!

"Ryuukansen : Arashi! (Dragon Coiling Flash : Storm)" I enchanted my sword with Ki and stabbed it in the ground while doing full rolling slash. The ground burst and sent dust in the air, hiding my presence for moment, enough time for me to strike... I took a Battoujutsu stance once again and expand my legs a little in order to make my position lower... NOW!

"Ryuushosen (Dragon Flight Flash)" I brought out my sword above and struck clone4's jaw immediately which made him poof before turning around and sheathing my sword

"Ryuumeisen (Dragon Howl Flash)" I unsheath my sword in a flash and made a sonic boom making my last clone flinch because of the sound. I dashed quickly and releasing my sword again then slashing the last clone in chest make him poof away

"Damn... That was tiring ... Now Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is done.." I panted before looking towards the sky.. It was already noon.. I also need to train in using Amaterasu, drawing Magic, Magic control and drawing Chakra too...

"Next training is Magic control... But I need to rest for a moment" I murmured and was about to go back inside the house but I caught a shadow outside my barrier

I sharpened my eyes and looked closely... Ah it's Le Fay and a young man with a bespectacled blonde hair wearing a business suit.. I take it he is Arthur, Le Fay's big brother

I then took a black kimono since if I wear a shirt now it will become wet because of my sweat. I then swung my sword once to clean the dust on it then sheathed it before approaching them

I undid the barrier and Le Fay smiled while waving to me while Arthur put on an impassive face

"Hello Le Fay-sensei.. I didn't think you would come this early..." I said in a monotone and look at Arthur with my own impassive face "I take it you are sensei's brother?"

"Hello Kai-san! Yeah! This is my Onii-sama, Arthur Pendragon" Le Fay declared and smile to me. Arthur stared at me with skeptical eyes. He must be trying to observe me acutely

"I'm Arthur Pendragon. Nice to meet you Hyoudou Kai" He extended his hand with a stoic face. I shook his hand and nodded with my own face

"Is nice to meet you too Arthur-san. How's the Tea i gave you yesterday?"

"Ah. Yes, I must say it was good. It's better than the one I drank in my Palace before" Arthur smiling a little at me 'I sense something strange inside of him.. Could it be a Sacred Gear? And that sword... Its... Only an ordinary sword but... There some holy aura on it'

"Hey Kai-san! How's your magic training!" Le Fay-sensei asked me and i blinked

"Actually I just finished my sword training. I wanted to relax a bit then start my magic training. Sensei why don't you and your brother come to my cottage. I will make Tea for you two" I smiled a bit towards her and Arthur. Le Fay happily accepted my offer and Arthur nodded with a smile

Inside they sat in the living room while I took out some cake and used Kage Bunshin to make Tea for them

"A clone technique?" Arthur asked and my clone nodded

"Yeah. It's useful. I can clean, go shopping and do many chores while I'm training" My clone answered and placed the Tea before he exited to do some chakra control. I can't waste Kage Bunshin since i don't have much chakra so i have to use it properly

"You managed to create barrier before! And not a bad one too. But you still has much to learn!" Le Fay smiled to me and i nodded

"It's all thanks to you Sensei. Honestly if I didn't meet you I don't know what was going to happen with my training" I chuckled

"Ah. Speaking of training. May i know the reason you are training Kai-san?" Le Fay asked me and I hummed while stroking my chin. Should i told them? Eh? Why not?

"Well.. To tell you the truth-" I then began to tell them the reason why. I told them my brother was currently a servant of Gremory Family who fight will Phenex Family. I told them about their training too though i didn't tell them that Nii-san is the Sekiryuutei

"But this still does not explain why you're training!" Le Fay pouted cutely

"Le Fay. Kai hasn't finished yet" Arthur lectured to Le Fay who blinked and stuck her tongue out sheepishly making me chuckle seeing their antics.

"The reason why I train is i believe my brother won't be able to win in his current condition. So I am training for crashing the wedding along with him" I explained make Arthur and Le Fay blinked

"You going to crash their wedding?" Le Fay asked me and i nodded

"Of course... I won't let my soon-to-be sister-in-law marry some arrogant and womanizer. I'm sure my brother also going to go wild after the battle" I chuckled a bit

"But its a bad thing to do!" Le Fay lectured me with her childish voice. Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed a bit seemingly annoyed with Le Fay's act while i found it pretty cute

"Perhaps... But at least Rias-sempai will be happy" I said nonchalantly and she pouted more

"Anyway. I wanted to ask something Kai" Arthur called me and I blinked

"What do you want to know?" I said and he point at my sword

"That sword.. Where did you get it?" He asked

"It's a gift from my old master. He said it will do good in my hands rather than him who's already old" I answered and he hummed

"I see... You do realize you have Sacred Gear inside you correct?" He asked again i blinked again. Ah.. Now he mention it

I never try to active my Sacred Gear. More like I forgot about it.. Hmm...

"Yes i do. But I forgot about it now you mention it" I said to him who nodded

"Do you know what your Sacred Gear is ?" He asked me and I shook my head negatively "Well. You mind to call it out now? Since I'm also curious about it"

I nodded and take a stance like first time i introduced myself to Rias and the others. I then open my eyes and did a slash before light engulfed my body and the entire room

When the was light gone i stared at my hand with wide eyes

"As i thought... Interesting" Arthur smirked

The day when i had to home had come... I currently locked my cottage and put a barrier on it with some help from Le Fay. The barrier I put would keep the cottage clean so I wouldn't need to clean it when I come here again

"So you going home today?" Le Fay asked me with a sad tone and i nodded

"Yes. Today is the day the game will be held. So I have to go home" I said politely and she frowned

"If you say so then"

Our conversation ended there. I noticed she seemed to want to talk more. I sighed and put out my cell phone

"You have a cell phone right? Give me your number" I said and she blinked

"Eh?"

"Your cell phone number. So we can keep contact. And also give me your email" I said. Le Fay blinked for a moment before she beamed me a smile and nodded then gave me her number and email

"And take this too!" She handed me a card that had a hexagram symbol on it "It can be used for telepathy! You can contact me and I can contact you anytime if our phone is missing!" She exclaimed happily

"This is useful. I will keep it. Thanks for your help since the beginning Le Fay-dono" I smiled to her

"Ah! Call me sensei!" She pouted and I chuckled.

"When we train again i will call you sensei" I smirked "And no. You are still going to call me by -san. No -sama. I've had enough being called that by my fangirls in school" I interjected when she opened her mouth. She closed her mouth and give me cute glare while pouted

"Are you two done?"

We turn to see Arthur approaching us with his calm expression

"Yes" I answered and he nodded

"Le Fay. We have to leave as well" He said and Le Fay modded before rode her broom and started flying then turned to me

"We will see you again right?" She asked almost in a pleading tone

"Eh? Sure. It's not like I am going to die anyway" I chuckled and she smiled at me

"Farewell! My student! Keep training your magic and when we meet again show me the fruits of your journey!" She spoke dramatically making me and Arthur sweatdrop. She then beamed a smile towards me before floating next to me. She then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek

My eyes widened for moment. I froze as my brain was trying to process what had happened. Even Arthur was looking at us with his jaw dropped

"See you later!" She said quickly and flew away with trail of dust behind her. Leaving me who was still stunned and Arthur who also in shock

"Hyoudou Kai..."

Arthur's stern voice broke me out from my shock before i blinked and turned towards him

"Le Fay is my precious little sister... She means everything to me.. If you dare break her heart... I will kill you brutally with Caliburn" He said in cold tone before he turned and left

When he was gone i only blinked for a moment

"Huh?"

"Home sweet home!" I threw myself on the bed as soon i arrive at home. Ahhh damn i missed my bed! I always slept on a futon in the cottage! My back hurts!

I looked at the clock and saw... 5 P.M

I was about to sleep for a moment but a knock from the door halted me. I walked towards the door and opened it

"Eh? Nii-san? You're back already?" I said in surprise. I thought he was going to be back later

"Yeah.. Well i also need to rest for a moment. The game will be held at 12.00 AM" He said "Ah by the way. I heard you went to train with Jin-sensei from mom"

"Ah well.. About that.. When I arrived, Jin-sensei wasn't there. He just left a note for my training" I said sheepishly. I didn't tell them I was going to train alone. I told mom that Jin-sensei called me for training

"I see.. That old geezer is still lazy as usual" Nii-san snickered and I chuckled a little "Well i also did training with Buchou! I going to kick your ass next time!" He declared smugly while i only narrowed my eyes

"My ass or yours?" I asked back with smirk

"Why you no good little brother!" He about to headlock me but I dodged and chuckled make him glare at me

"But remember Nii-san. No matter how great of a power you have. It's useless if you don't put all your heart in it" I reminded him who chuckled

"Yeah i know that" He replied

"Kai-san!"

We turned to see Asia standing who smiled at me. I smiled a little to her and nodded

"Hello Asia. How was your training?" I asked her

"It went well... Rias-Buchou trained me well" She smiled at me and I nodded

"Good then. You two must be tired. Why don't you rest for a while for the game later?" I said

"Ah you're right! I will go back to my room. man I'm tired!" Nii-san said

"Take a bath first Nii-san then you can sleep" I told him who walked away and shouted "YES" from afar

"K-Kai-san"

I turn to see Asia who seemed nervous. She really has confidence issues

"Yes?" I asked

"Mmm...mmm... C-Can i spend more time with you?" She asked shyly and i blinked

"Why not? Come in" I said and opened my door widely to let her in "Sorry if it's dirty" I said sheepishly. I just got back from training so I didn't manage to clean my stuff

"I-Is okay! It still clean enough" She replied and looked around in my room. She then glanced at my sword that was hanging on the wall right above my bed

My room was simple really. I didn't have many things in my room unlike Nii-san who had DvD porn in his room. I noticed Asia seemed to be shaking a bit so i held her shoulder

"What's wrong?" I asked in worry

"…I can't stop shaking when I think that there is a scary battle waiting for us. I have never experienced something like this" She said in afraid and I sighed. I then sat on the bed and motioned her to sit at my side. When she sat i took her head and let it rest on my shoulder

"Just relax... Everything will be okay... You just need to do your best.. Even if you guys lose no one is going to blame you" I said in a warm tone

"B-But-"

"Ssshhh... Is okay... Don't think about it... Just relax" I said as I manipulated Nature Energy around us to comfort her. She stopped shaking and became relaxed. I smiled a bit seeing this

"Did you just come home from a trip?" She asked me when saw my bag

"Ah yes. I just got back from my own training trip with my old master" I chuckled

"Really? But Kai-san. Aren't you strong enough already?" She asked me

"What makes you say that?" I blinked

"Buchou-san, Ise-san, and Kiba-san said you were strong. Even Kiba-san admitted you are stronger than him" Asia said and I blinked again. Really? Kiba said that? No way! He just too modest! I'm not that good

"Ah I see.. Well, I am still not good enough.. If i want to protect you, Nii-san, Rias-sempai and the other. I have to become stronger" I replied

"Protect us?"

"Yes. Even if I won't be able do much seeing I'm a human and you all are devils but i won't just stay down if there is a battle" I smirked at her and pat her head who blushed

"I-I also want to become strong.." She murmured and i blinked

"Well... Akeno-sempai said you have talent inmagic right? We will train you later then" I said and she raised her head at me

"Really?"

"Of course! I also in the middle of training magic" I said calmly to her

"I-If Kai-san said so then! I will do my best!" She said with determination face though it failed since her face was too cute. I laughed seeing this and pinched her cheeks

"You are a good girl Asia-chan... You should have more confidence in yourself" I said and release her cheeks. Asia rub her cheeks with teary eyes and look into me with cute face. I have to hold myself from hugging her now. She then blushed and leaned her head on my shoulder again

"W-Will you watch our game later?" She asked

"I can't. I'm a human remember? I can't watch your game but don't worry. Just do your best" I smiled and she nodded

"I-If you say so!" She said. We fell silent for a moment and I could feel my eyes getting heavier

"Asia-" I paused when I saw her asleep. I smiled before carrying her in a bridal style and putting her on my bed. I don't have problem sleeping on the couch for a while

I then went to the couch and drifted off to sleep

"Well.. I maybe can't participate but.. Do your best" I cheered Asia who now wearing her nun outfit and Nii-san who wore the Kuoh Academy uniform

"Shame.. I bet if you joined Buchou's peerage Raiser won't stand a chance!" Nii-san boasted and i chuckled

"If I participate all of you just need to sit and drink tea while I beat them all" I joked and Nii-san laughed

"Arrogant brat! I'm still going to beat you!" Nii-san declared to me while I rolled my eyes and gave him a "blah blah" motion with my hand making him glare at me

"Asia. Do your best" I smiled at her

"H-Hai!" She said and i nodded to Nii-san who nodded back

"See you later Kai!" Nii-san said

"G-Good night Kai-san!" Asia said and with that both devils left

I sighed before closing the door... I then entered my room and glancing at the Katana that Jin-sensei gave me before I laid in bed and continued my sleep

With Arthur

"Hyoudou Kai?" Vali asked and Arthur nodded

"Yes. I want you to recruit him" Arthur said

"And tell me why do I have to invite him in our group?" Vali asked again. Well he did not have a problem with new recruitment but...

"Le Fay seems to be... Interested in him" Arthur said in a disapproving tone making Vali blink

"You want me to recruit him just because Le Fay has a crush on him?" Vali deadpanned

"Of course not. While i am displeased by Le Fay's crush. Hyoudou Kai is a strong person... I can say that he might even give me a hard time. He also the wielder of a Legendary Holy Sword like me" Arthur answered while sipping his tea "He also a master of Senjutsu. He can give a Kuroka challenge. And he learnt it alone without anyone to help him and without knowledge of Senjutsu except for Aura Detection"

Now this made Vali surprised. Someone this good is from civilian family with no name? Senjutsu was not an easy thing to master. The reason why no human was able to master Senjutsu to a high level because they weren't born with a strong enough mind to hold the malice intent from Senjutsu

Unlike Youkai or other races. Their body was accustomed to the energy since their own body produced larger energy than the Natural Energy that roamed free in the world

And Hyoudou Kai was also the wielder of Legendary Holy Sword! He came from no name family but could almost defeat Arthur who was a descendant of the legendary King Arthur in a sword battle!

This kid was a diamond in the rough!!

Even if his family was filled with normal people but he seems to be born special... It as if God chose him to become a special person in his family of nobodies

"Hmmm... Tell me more about this Hyoudou Kai person" Vali said being interested to Arthur who smirked while holding his tea


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Wedding Crasher

Kai POV

"So.. You lost?" I asked sadly

Asia merely nodded with tears streaming down her face. Her body was shaking and she looked to the ground with shameful expression

"I-Ise-san manage to defeat Raiser-san's Queen. But he was too wounded to fight with Raiser-san... So he couldn't beat him... I wasn't able to heal him because Raiser-san beat me before i did" She said shakily

So Nii-san was able to defeat Raiser's Queen eh? That wasn't unexpected. He became stronger than in cannon

"I see... How unfortunate... Where is Nii-san then?" I asked

"H-He's currently being healed by Grayfia-san. The wedding will be held this night" Asia answered and I nodded before I pat her head and bring her into a hug

"It's not your fault.. You just became a devil not long ago.. It's okay" I murmured and she start to sob in my chest

"B-Buchou-san... I-Ise-san and everyone... They were hurt... I-It pained me seeing them hurt like that... I-Ise-san was the worst... H-He almost died.. I-I could see his wounds.. His body covered by blood" Asia sobbed on my chest while i only hugged her calmly

"I know... But it will be okay... Nii-san is strong" I assured "He won't die from a stupid game. Now where is he?"

"In his room" Asia answered and I nodded then turned to his room

"Ah wait Kai-san!" Asia said and walk beside me. I open the door and see Nii-san sleeping with Grayfia on his side

"Greeting Hyoudou Kai-sama" She bowed to me

"Not need to call me that. Kai-san or Kai is enough" I said with a stoic face before turning to Nii-san. I approached him and look towards him

"Oi useless perverted big brother wake up!" I kicked him in the groin immediately

"KAI-SAN!" Asia yelled at me from behind and i could tell even Grayfia was shocked and her jaw dropped to the ground

"Hey. Don't tell me that a crappy flame from that yakitori was able to make you into something like this.. Wake up now if not" I then walked towards his table and pull out one of his DvD porn "I will burn all of your collections"

"WHAAAAA!" Nii-san immediately jumped out of bed with pale face as if he just saw a nightmare

"Good that you're awake" I said in stoic voice making him turn to me

"YOU!" He pointed "Don't you dare lay your hands on my precious!"

I only gave him a look that clearly said "Are you serious jackass?"

Suddenly Nii-san blinked. He then held his head as if trying to remember something

Then his eyes widened

"It looks like you are awake." Grayfia who was on Nii-san's side greeted him

"Grayfia-san! The match? What happened to Buchou!?"

"Raiser-sama won the match. Rias-ojousama resigned."

I could tell from hearing that Nii-san's expression was filled with sadness, shame and regret. I sighed a bit before I went to his side again

"Asia?" Nii-san called her

"Y-Yes?"

"Where are Kiba and the others?" Nii-san asked

"They are currently resting for the marriage tomorrow.." Grayfia answered him. We then fell silent and Asia hugged my arm tightly with a sad expression

"Can you truly agree with this?" Grayfia asked Nii-san suddenly

"No. Even if the battle is over, I can't come to accept it" Nii-san answered

"You do know that Rias-ojousama obeyed the family's decisions?"

"I understand that! I know that! Even so! I-" Nii-san paused and his expression was filled with sadness and denial. I also could tell no doubt that he was jealous but it was in a good way

"And how about you Hyoudou Kai-sama?" Grayfia asked me

"Isn't it obvious? I will crash that wedding to save Rias-sempai" I said without hesitating earning shock from Nii-san before he grinned

"Yeah! I won't let Buchou marry someone like him!" Nii-san grinned and i smirked

"Fufufu."

Suddenly, Grayfia laughs quietly. It's my first time seeing her smile. She always seems cold and calm...

"You two are a very interesting people. For a long time I have seen many Devils, however its my first time seeing someone like you who shows what you are thinking on your face, and act according to what you believe in. My master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting" you know?" She said to Nii-san and turned to me

"And you. Sirzechs-sama was also eager to see your performance. For the first time we see a human who accepts the existence of devils and treat them as if they were humans... Not to mention your ability"

So Sirzechs is also interested in me huh? Well i can't blame him. My ability is a unique one. Since I didn't have Demonic or Holy energy before I used Senjutsu which is very dangerous but if successful makes a person very powerful

Grayfia-san took out a 3 papers. There was a magic-circle drawn on each and then handed them to us

"This magic-circle will allow you teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phenex."

I could tell Nii-san was surprised while I only kept my stoic face. Grayfia then turned to Nii-san and spoke

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you."

She paused for a second, and then spoke with a serious face.

"[If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall]. That's what he said. There is also another magic-circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-sama. I am definitely sure that it will be useful for you"

I didn't know how to respond. Grayfia-san left the paper with magic-circle in our hands, and she stood up to leave my room.

"Hyoudou Kai.. You are very mysterious person.. I can sense a powerful source of energy inside you.. And i can tell it will even be able to surpass the Maou or even the God one day" She said before turning to Nii-san

"You are the same Hyoudou Issei... When you were sleeping, I felt an enormous power within you, Issei-sama. The Dragons are the only beings that didn't form an alliance with either the God, Devils, or the Fallen Angels. If it's that dreadful power, then-"

She then stopped there and left Nii-san's room

I fell silent for a moment before creating a Kage Bunshin. Surprising everyone as they had never seen me use this technique

"Asia. This is one of my clones. You can go with him and buy a dress for tomorrow" I said

"Eh? But-"

"I am looking forward to see you tomorrow," I said warmly and smiled . She blinked for a moment and a blush slowly appeared on her face. My clone then took her hand and dragged her out

I turn to Nii-san with serious expression "Nii-san..."

"Yes?" He replied

"Have you met your dragon?" I asked and he blinked

"Yes. He did visit me once. Ah speaking about that! I have something to tell you-"

I raised my hand indicating him to stop

"Well then. Let's meet him now" I said

"Eh?"

My eyes morphed into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan looking into his eyes sternly

"Tsukuyomi!"

Tsukuyomi realm

"E-Eh?" Nii-san blinked and then he started to look around

"H-Hey! Kai where are we?!" He asked me

[Indeed. I am curious as well] A heavy voice erupted

Nii-san turned and saw Ddraig standing behind him. He yelped immediately and started shaking

"Eh? Is that you inside my Sacred Gear?" Nii-san asked and the dragon nodded

[Yes. I'm Ddraig. One of the Heavenly Dragons. The Red Dragon Emperor] He growled before he turned to me

[And you... You have the power to create your own world.. What a powerful technique] He grinned and reveal his sharp fangs

"Your own world? Kai! You have some explanation to do!" Nii-san said to me. I merely grunted before suddenly below me Kurama appeared with all his glory and I sat above him

"W-Wha! What the hell is that?!" Nii-san asked in shock

"This is my world Nii-san. In here i'm a God among Gods. You can say this is my special ability. This giant fox is my creation" I explained "But that's not what I wanted to talk about. We will train you using Ddraig-san's power" I look into Ddraig

[And how do you plan to do that?] He asked me

"Give him your power.. Don't worry he is strong enough in here since its my realm" I answered

"W-Wait! I still don't understand! Kai! Explain!" Nii-san said and i sighed

"Nii-san… Two days in here are only a few seconds in the real world. However you won't gain any physical strength here. You will only be able to develop a magic ability or the experience to use it... Try using Ddraig-san's power before we crash the wedding tomorrow.. I will explain everything after we're done" I said with a serious tone and his face turned serious

"If you say so then.. Let's get on with it" He replied with serious voice

Next day

"Rias-sempai wedding it's probably the middle of the party right now" I commented towards Nii-san who put on his Kuoh Uniform. I also put on my uniform like him but instead of a red t-shirt like him. Underneath my dress shirt i wore grey plain t-shirt

I already told Asia to go first since I didn't want to see her dress right now. Yesterday we met mom in the middle of shopping and she took Asia away and told my clone to go home saying the dress would be a surprise

"Well then! What are we waiting for?!" Nii-san said and i nodded

"Let's go..." I said and he nodded before he turned to corner of the room

"Kai. I never seen that in your room before. What is that?" Nii-san pointed towards pile of papers in the corner of the room

"Err... As you can see i was absent for 9 days... So i asked Sona-sempai's familiar to become me and in return I will work on few of her paperwork" I said sheepishly

"But that much ?!" He yelled in shock while i sweatdropped and indeed. The pile of paperwork reached 30cm... But that the price I have to pay

It's not that I don't like it. After all, i can use Kage Bunshin hahaha!

"Don't mind that.. Let's go" I sighed a bit

Third Person POV

The wedding of Raiser and Rias was currently in the middle of the party. There were lots of Devils who were dressed up and were having a good time. These kinds of things were similar to the high society parties of humans.

The hall of wedding place was bigger than the Kuoh Academy's field. The ceiling was really high up. The enormously gigantic chandelier was also amazing. As expected from the Gremory household

"Where's Ise-kun?" Akeno who wearing an expensive kimono asked

"K-Kai-san said they will arrive shortly" Asia who was wearing a white western styled dress answered

"Sempai will be here too?" Koneko who also wearing dress asked in surprise

"Ah. I heard from Grayfia-san that Kai-kun got invited too" Kiba who wore a white tuxedo answered

"Is that so?" Akeno hummed "But where are-"

SPARK!

Suddenly in the middle of hall a green-yellow flame appeared . It was slowly swirling like a tide and rose to the sky but not too high

Everyone in the party tensed seeing this and some of them prepared to fight just in case something happens.

'This aura signature' Sona thought with wide eyes

'Hoo.. Interesting..' Sirzechs who was watching from far smirked

When the flame was gone a 2 figures could be seen

The first one was a young man around 17 with short brown hair and light brown eyes, who wore the Kuoh Academy uniform and red t-shirt underneath the blazer

The second one was also teenager around 17. But this one had straight brown hair and black eyes, who also wore the Kuoh Academy uniform and gray t-shirt underneath the blazer. A Black Katana was strapped on his hips

"Heh. I must admit that was a cool technique. You have to teach me how to do that later" the first person said

"I will teach it to you later Nii-san. For now remember why we are here" the second person answered calmly. Ise nodded and turned to Rias who was on the stage

"Buchouuuuu" the first person yelled to Rias gaining everyone's attention

"Ise..." She murmured with tears on her face. Ise put up a serious face

"To all the High-class Devils here! And Buchou's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuou Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!" Ise declared and ran towards Rias. One devil seeing this was brought out from his shock and then started to run after him

"Hey, you! Do you know wha-GUAGGHH!"

The devil wasn't able to finish his words since Kai's fist connected with his face and sent him away crashing towards a table

"Sorry gentlemen . But no one is going after him" Kai said in a stoic voice and red lines slowly appeared below and above his eyes. His eyes also suddenly morphed to crimson with 3 black tomoe and started to glow

"W-What the?! Get him!"

Numerous devils started to charge at Kai who stood calmly

"Go Nii-san!" Kai yelled without turning towards Ise and raised his fist before he punched the ground

BOOOM!

A little earthquake immediately erupted when Kai's fist met the floor making everyone's eyes widen

'N-No way!' Sona thought with surprise

'This guy...' Seekvaira Agares thought sharply as she stared at Kai

'Is strong!' Sairaorg finished while he grinned seeing the crater that was created by Kai's fist. It wasn't large but it was enough to shake the ground for a few seconds

Kai immediately used this chance to dash and kick one of the devil guards and sending him away before he ducked under other devil's attack and elbowed him in the stomach then grabbed his collar and slammed him on the ground

He then immediately jumped and flipped in the air dodged 2 devils who attacked him and grab their heads in the air before pulling them and slamming them on the ground as well with his Sharingan glowing dangerously making everyone who sees it flinch

He then turned sensing someone behind him shot a roundhouse kick which was blocked by the attacker's fist

'Heh! As I expected! He's strong!' Sairaorg grinned as he blocked Kai's kick

'This guy... He's definitely on a different level from Raiser' Kai thought warily before he twisted his forearm hitting Sairaorg who dodged it by taking a step back

"Heh! You're strong!" Sairaorg praised with a grin

"So are you" Kai said

"Sairaorg Bael. Heir of the Bael Clan" Sairaorg introduced himself before getting into a stance

"Hyoudou Kai, a 2nd year student from Kuoh Academy" Kai declared. Everyone from Kuoh sweatdropped

'That wasn't really a cool introduction...' Everyone thought before they saw Kai dashing towards Sairaorg

Kai charged at Sairaorg and sent a strong kick at Sairaorg's stomach. Sairaorg blocked the kick with his right arm, and threw two quick jabs at Kai's stomach making Kai wince because of the pain.

Kai sent a roundhouse kick towards Sairaorg's face. Sairaorg used his right arm to block the kick and did a right hook at Kai's face, but Kai shook the pain and gave Sairaorg a charged punch sending him back a few feet

Blood dripped from Kai's mouth and he glared at Sairaorg who only had a mark on his face

'This guy is definitely strong! He only punched me with his bare fist without using any Ki or Demonic energy! And his punch hit twice as hard compared to Koneko! And what the hell is his body made of? Iron?! If I don't finish it fast i will be the one who is defeated ! Looks like i have to use my sword' Kai thought with wary "You're holding back" Kai commented

"Heh! So are you!" Sairaorg grinned while rubbing his face 'That punch before hurt'

Meanwhile everyone who was watching the battle only stared with shock especially the Kuoh Academy students. Kai just fought on par with the strongest devil in the young generation !

'He's this strong?' Sona thought with surprise seeing Kai fighting with Sairaorg

'This one is good... Even i will have a hard time against him' Seekvaira glanced towards Kai

'Cao Cao will be pleased hearing this' Diodora thought as he saw Kai who had a stoic expression

"Wow..." Koneko murmured in shock

"Indeed wow" Kiba added with surprised face

'This guy isn't bad. He's also a Martial Artist like me and he's even able to manipulate Ki like I can. At this level even Rias and Sona are no match for him' Sairaorg thought while he grinned seeing someone also used Ki to battle

Both fighters stared at each other and Kai gripped his sword tightly and got into a Battoujutsu stance

'So he's a swordsman huh? Well i prefer fighting with my fists but even a swordsman is fine' Sairaorg thought as he saw Kai dashing at him once again until…..

"Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!"

Needless to say Kai immediately tripped and facefaulted on the ground while Sairaorg sweatdropped

"Did you really need to yell that?" Kai murmured while rubbing his face

"Oh my. Looks like we got a show"

Kai and Sairaorg then turned towards Sirzechs who was smiling at them while walking towards them

"Sairaorg-kun. Not need to be wary, they are not enemies " Sirzechs said and Sairaorg lowered his stance

"Is that so" Sairaorg said and nodded before Sirzechs turned to Kai

"Kai-kun we will talk later" He smiled at Kai who nodded and lowered his stance as well. Sirzechs smiled and walked towards Ise to clear the situation there

"You got talent there. Are you a part of Rias's Peerage?" Sairaorg asked

"Nope. I'm a human. My brother however is a part of her peerage" Kai pointed towards the stage

'Heh! As i thought. There's no way Rias would've lost if she has this guy in her peerage. But a human with this much ability... An interesting one indeed' Sairaorg thought while giving a nod to Kai

"Kai-kun!"

Kai turned to see Occult Research Club approach him

"Hi" He greeted with a stoic face

"Sempai is late..." Koneko commented and Kai smiled little

"Well. You see my clock was broken so I didn't know the time. And on the way here i found a drowning fish that needed saving so I jumped in to save it. Every life is important, you see…." Kai replied with a straight face

Silence...

Everyone who heard that sweatdropped

"Seriously? A Drowning fish?" Kiba deadpanned and Kai nodded still with a straight face making Koneko eyes twitch in annoyance

"What a wonderful thing to do Kai-san!" Asia beamed at Kai with big smile

'She truly believed that?!' Everyone thought with shock again at the same time

"Hahahaha" Sairaorg laughed when he heard the reason making Kai turn to him. Sairaorg stopped laughing and grinned at him. Kai only smirked in reply and nodded

"Everyone! Let's go outside there is a flashy event. Dragon versus Phoenix. a battle between legendary creatures!" Sirzechs declared to the hall

Ise POV

The centre of the hall was cleared in a hurry. The Devils in the hall were standing around the space, watching with keen eyes. The club members were sitting in the same place as Buchou. Maou-sama was also next to Buchou.

On the other hand at the House of Phenex's side, were their relatives,servants, and Raiser's sister

While Raiser and I confronted each other in the centre of the space. So this must be a Devil's ring then. I already had the Boosted Gear on my left arm. Raiser had a confident face.

"Please start!"

The Devil male who was in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match. The battle has started! There's no more turning back! Yeah, I just have to win! But before that happens!

Raiser who had his fire wings out pointed at my gauntlet.

"All of your abilities have already been cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the [Boosted Gear]. Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object or your allies."

So he knows about the ability of [Boosted Gear Gift].

Yeah, I expected it. Also, "Gift" is a million times stronger if I fight with my allies. I gave a big grin towards Buchou.

"Buchou. I'll finish it in 15 seconds."

"…Ise?"

Buchou made a doubtful face. It's all right. I will show you now.

"You sure talk big, saying that you will finish it in 15 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' Pawn!"

Raiser Phoenix! I'm going to crush you with everything I've got!

"Buchou! Please allow me to use "Promotion"!"

Buchou nods at my request.

BA DUMP..

I heard my heart beat within me. This feeling is the approval from Buchou who is allowing me to use "Promotion".

"[Promotion]! [Queen]!"

I then promoted to the ultimate piece! I could feel the power that was coming from me! The start of the battle will be the climax! Here's the next one! Let's go, Red Dragon Emperor! Let's go, my Sacred Gear!

"Buchou!"

I shout towards Buchou.

"I don't have talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-san at using demonic-power! I don't have crazy strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have a healing power like Asia! Even still, I will become the "Strongest Pawn"!"

I promise. I promise you Buchou!

"For you, I will even beat a God! With this Boosted Gear! My only weapon! I will make sure that I will protect you!"

I will definitely protect you and become stronger along with my comrades!

"Shiiiiiine! Over Boost!"

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

The jewel in the gauntlet released a red light.

The red light shined throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson colour aura covered me.

This power.

Your power is flowing into me.

[Yeah, use it. However, it's only for 15 seconds. Your body can't endure more than that.]

I know that, Red Dragon-san. I will settle it in 15 seconds!

[That's right. With 15 seconds you will]

Yeah, if I have 15 seconds I can no...

"We can take him down!"

I leaped forward while emitting red aura.

My body was equipped with a red armour. A plate-armour that had the motif of a Dragon.

The whole armour had a sharp shape. The gauntlet I always had on my left arm was also equipped in my right arm.

The jewel that was present on the gauntlet also appeared on both my arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso.

On my back there is something like a rocket booster propulsion.

"An armour!? You turned the power of Sekiryuutei into a physical form!?"

Raiser was shocked. His comment was correct.

Well, I did look like a small red Dragon. Even my face was covered by the armour.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, [Boosted Gear Scale-mail]! If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama! After all, it seems like this is the "The Hidden Forbidden Technique"!"

The scale-mail's ability is to release a destructive power for 15 seconds.

Once released, I will be invincible for 15 seconds.

However, there is a big risk. 15 seconds after unleashing this ability, I won't be able to use my Sacred Gear for three days. That's what the red Dragon, Ddraig, explained to me. So it's a sink or swim invincible mode.

[XV]

The count had started . Since this was activated, there's no time to spare!

I will end this right away, Raiser Phoenix!

I left a small gap between my hands while bringing them close, and then created a mass of demonic-power between my hands.

I shot it towards Raiser right away.

The demonic-power created from the palm of my hand increased enormously and went towards Raiser!

What an enormous burst of demonic-power! It was so huge that it took up about half the size of the hall. Even I, the one who shot it, was shocked!

"It's enormous!'

Since it was so big that it betrayed Raiser's predictions, he chose to evade it instead of taking it head on.

This is the chance!

[XIV]

The countdown has started. I know. Don't rush me!

I jumped towards the place where Raiser would possibly run to.

The propeller located on the back of the armour released demonic-power. That instant, it gave me explosive speed!

Because of the G force, I couldn't move my body, however it reduced the distance between me and Raiser.

Since I was coming towards the place he ran to at an insane speed, Raiser put on a shocked face, and he took a stance, not having any counter measures for it.

I will attack here!

BAM!

"GGAAGGHH!" Raiser coughed up blood from my hit and I smirked under my mask

Its all thanks to Kai. If I hadn't rain in his realm i wouldn't have been able to control this power like this

[XIII]

13 seconds left!

Raiser looked at me with on his shock face when my punch managed to hurt him badly

Of course. After all, I am holding this in my hand.

I opened my hand, to show what I was holding to Raiser!

"A cross!? You have a cross!?"

Raiser was shocked. I could even hear screams from the Devils inside the hall.

That's right, an item that Devils are weak against. The cross. I punched Raiser while holding onto it.

It was the thing I borrowed from Asia. I got it from her on my way here which I hid away.

[XII]

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that is increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal from this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon armour, touching it is absolutely foolish-"

That instant, Raiser notices the change in my left arm for the first time. You wouldn't notice it immediately that my left arm wasn't just a section of the Dragon's armour covering my body, but you will be able to notice it if you take a good look at it.

The difference between the whole armour that looks like it is made up of inorganic material, and my left arm that is continuously giving out a pulse.

"…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane power…!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm in order to use this power for a temporary period of time. My left arm is the arm of an actual Dragon. That's why a cross doesn't work on me."

"If you do that, then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"What about it?"

[XI]

The countdown was decreasing while we are talking about useless things.

"Buchou will come back just with one arm of someone like me, you know? It's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?"

Raiser's eyes changed after hearing what I just said.

"You are crazy… So that's why you can hit punches without any hesitation… You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

Both of Raiser's wings turns into a bigger flame.

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!!The hellfire of our clan that was praised to be that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn to ashes!"

Raiser who was covered in flames rushed towards me really fast. There was an insane amount of flames right in front of me.

The silhouette resembled a gigantic firebird.

The intense mass of fire that was created from his wings. Will it be bad if I touch it?

[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can leave a scratch even on the scales of Dragons. It isn't a good idea to be hit by that.]

Is that so, Ddraig?

But I can't do that. That person is looking at me.

I will stop that attack while Buchou is looking at me!

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!"

I run towards him while shouting! The propeller on my back releases fires made of demonic-power!

HIT!

When both of our fists hit each other's face, it shakes the whole hall because of the impact created from our powers clashing. At the centre of the hall, Raiser and I start exchanging punches.

Guu! I get struck by a heavy impact every time I get hit by his attack!

Then a hot flame attacked me! It's hot! Shit! It's so freaking hot! That's the temperature of the flame I felt from Raiser's fist. If I didn't have this armour on, then it wouldn't even have left a bone intact

But I could tell he was more hurt than I was since his expression was filled with pain! Ha! What a fool! Charging at me while i was wearing cross in my hand!

[X]

10 seconds left! I have to finish it quickly!

Ddraig! Prepare that right now!

[You want to use that now?]

YES!

[IX]

I kicked Raiser and jumped away from him while pulling out something from my pocket and Raiser noticed it

"What is that?"

"Oh this? Is something I prepared for you!"

I created a Dragon Shot with my left hand and shot it at him making him dodged to the left. I immediately dash at him and pulled the trigger of thing that i brought

This was a gamble!

I tackled him quickly and pinned him to the ground with my leg ms then i removed the thing that i brought

"What the!"

I quickly flew away from him and

BOOOM!

"GGAAGGGGHH!"

[VIII]

That was Grenade that was filled with Holy Water! Kai made it one for me in order to help me fight!

Raiser who got blasted by Holy Water seemed to still be able to stand! Though he started getting tired! Ku! As expected from a legendary Phenex!

"You got me there.. But no more.. I will defeat you now!"

He roared and charged at me with flames following him!

I won't lose! I won't be weak anymore!

[VII]

"Uoooooooooooooooo!"

I put all my power in the cross I was holding on to! One hit! I will put everything I have into this cross! Raiser's fist! And my fist! They crash against each other!

FLASH!

The clash between two incredible powers. A flash was created from the collision blinding my eyes!

I felt my body being lasted away by the impact!

When i opened my eyes i was on the ground and Raiser also on the ground and seemed to be in deep pain

His body and clothes were worn out

[VI]

Now's my chance! Time to finish this! I pulled out something from the Boosted Gear

It was a sword. A red glowing sword like a lightsaber in Star Wars except it had a hilt like Kiba's sword

Even by only holding it I can a feel the chill crawl upon my spine!

"T-That was!"

"Yeah! It's a holy sword!"

A gasp could be heard from the Devils who were watching our battle but i ignored it

"H-How! How did you get a Holy Sword?!"

Raiser shouted in disbelief and I grinned

"Of course! From my dear otouto!"

With Kai

"Kai-kun" Akeno called him who smirked seeing the battle

"Yes sempai?" Kai asked her with a stoic face

"Where you get that sword?" Kiba demanded

"Hmmm i created it..." Kai answer simply make everyone blinked

"You created it?" Koneko asked and Kai nodded before extending his hand and a light appear from it creating light based sword in his hand

"My Sacred Gear.. Blade Blacksmith.. It's similar to Kiba's Sword Birth which creates Demonic swords instead Holy ones like mine" Kai smirked

"So we have opposite Sacred Gear eh Kai-kun? Why don't we test them later?" Kiba said to Kai with a smile and Kai nodded

"Why not?"

Back to Ise

[V]

"He said [Since i can't beat the crap out of him. Do me a favor by finishing him with that sword]"

I said before I spun the sword and held it like Javelin

"Asia told me this. That Devils are weak against the cross and holy water. So increasing the ability of both of them at the same time would give enormous damage to Devils, right?"

"Ku…"

Raiser who was suffering from the effect of the holy water made a scared face after seeing my next move.

I looked around Raiser and his surroundings. There was nothing except Raiser. Yeah, there's no problem.

[IV]

"Kiba told me this. To widen my line of sight and look towards the enemy and his surroundings."

I gather all of the demonic-power in my body at one point. I then changed it to a Dragon's power, and transfer it to the holy water and cross.

[Transfer!]

With this, the holy attack gained incredible powers! It even had an aura that took the shape of a javelin!

"Akeno-san told me this. To gather the demonic-power that flows throughout your whole body. To concentrate and feel the wave of the demonic-power. Yeah, even an idiot like me can feel it, Akeno-san."

I then sharpened my eyes and targeted Raiser

[III]

"Koneko-chan told me this. When you hit someone, aim at the centre of their body!"

I gripped my sword tightly and fixed my stance and prepare to throw it

"And the last one. From my dear brother! No matter how great power you have. It is useless if you don't put all of your heart on it!"

[II]

They were all the things I learned from the training. Yeah everyone. I remembered them all. They all became useful.

I'm going to take back Buchou with the power of everyone!

When I aimed the sword at Raiser, he started to panic.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But there's something I remember vaguely when I lost against you and became unconscious. Buchou was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That reason is enough for me to beat the shit out of you!"

SWIISH! BOOOM!

[I]

I threw the sword at Raiser and hit making it explode at contact and pillar of crimson beam shot towards the sky for a moment before it faded away

When the smoke cleared . Raiser was laying on the ground. Unconscious and wasn't moving anymore... I won..

[0]

And with that.. My armor started to disperse... I won... Buchou...

Kai POV

"He won..." I said proudly with a smile . I look at him who was approaching us. I put back my stoic face when someone gets in Nii-san's way. It was Raiser's sister.

She glared at him silently and seemed like she wanted to complain but Nii-san merely pointed his Dragon arm towards her

"If you have a complaint, then come at me. I will take you on any time!" Nii-san said sternly making Raiser's sister back down because of his intensity and make a path for him

He went past Raiser's sister and stood in front of Rias before giving me a look

I nodded with little smile to him and he grinned before turning to Rias with smile.

"Buchou, let's go home."

"…Ise."

He then looked at the person next to Rias. It's a dandy man with crimson hair. It's Rias father. He walked in front of him and bow his head down.

"I will take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama. I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking Buchou with me."

Ria's father doesn't say anything and closes his eyes.

Nii-san turned and looked for Sirzechs but he had already left

"You better finish what you've done Nii-san and leave" I said with closed eyes and a stern voice

Nii-san look at me sheepishly before taking Rias's hand.

He then take out the magic-circle that Grayfia-san gave him and

SHIIIIINE!

What appeared from the magic-circle was a four legged beast with wings and I couldn't tell whether it was a lion or an eagle. If i recall it was

"A Griffin…"

I heard someone in the hall saying that

ROAR!

The Griffin roared and started to move towards the hole he made earlier

"I'll be waiting at the club room!" Nii-san told us and look at me again

"Show off" I grunted with closed eyes and smirked

"Heh! Brat!" He smirked back before riding the Griffin which flew up into the sky of the Underworld while carrying him and Rias

I only look towards him who was flying in the sky with a smile.. To think I will be involved in something like this...

I never imagined my life from a normal one will become like this.. Life with devils... Seeing legendary creatures with my own eyes... Fighting for my life...

Yeah... Though I don't dare to admit it

But my life now isn't boring anymore...

Heh...

Beside... It not too bad

I then turned to Asia who was still looking at the sky

"Now excuse me everyone i also have someone to dance with" I said before putting my hand on Asia's shoulder

"Eh?"

I made single hand seals and were gone within a whirl of green-yellow flames

"Ara, ara" Akeno commented when Kai left

"That was interesting" Kiba added before glancing to Koneko who seemed jealous

"Ara? Jealous Koneko?" Akeno asked Koneko who had light pink on her cheeks immediately

"Hn!" Koneko grunted like a certain brown haired swordsman making Akeno and Kiba laugh

Sona who watching since the beginning frowned upon seeing this

'Looks like i have a lot of competition... I don't mind if I share actually.. But.. What about the others?' Sona thought while shifting her glasses

With Kai

"K-Kai-san!" Asia said nervously to me who held her hands

"Don't you ever dance?" I asked her and she shook her head making me chuckle

"Come. I will lead you" I said warmly and held her hips make her blush "Follow my lead"

I then began to dance and Asia was blushing while slowly following me

"You know. You look good in that" I praised when i saw her dress

White dress that didn't reveal much of her skin.. But enough to show her real heart.. Despite having batwings her heart was as pure as snow... Untainted... And beautiful

Asia blushed when she heard my words as she avoided eye contact with me

"R-Really?"

"Yes" I smiled and she smiled back "I should've worn something more formal of instead this" I murmured when I saw my outfit

"I-Its okay! K-Kai-san is good as always" She assured me and I blinked

"As always?"

She blushed and looked to the ground making me chuckle, so young and innocent

"Thank you Asia. I appreciate your words" I smiled

"H-Hai! Y-Your welcome"

"..."

"..."

"W-We will always be together right Kai-san?" Asia asked me in low tone and I blinked before smiling again

"Yeah. We will always be together" I chuckled a bit and she stopped dancing and hugged me tightly. I hug her back with a smile and pat her head

"I'm happy.. Kai-san..." She said with sincere tone

I was silent for a moment... Was i happy? With my life like this?

The life where i would have to kill people

The life where i would often fight

The life where God doesn't exist anymore

The life where i can die anytime

The life where i can lose everyone precious to me anytime

...

And most of all...

The life where I feel I was part of something important in the world

"I'm happy as well Asia" I smiled warmly and tightened my hug. I then pull her from my hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead

"Hihihi" I grinned to her who had shock,surprise and a happy expression on her face. Slowly a blush erupted on her face and...

She fainted ..

I caught her in time while laughing. I must say she was a cute girl. To think I would meet one like this.. I was a nerd in my previous life..

?! An ill intent?! This was exactly the same one as when i was at the abandoned church before! I turned with my Sharingan active. I saw a green haired young man glared at me behind the wall. However, his eyes widened when I turned to him and he quickly left

Too late

I already looked at your face... I don't know who you are and thanks to the Sharingan i will always remember your face

And if you dare to touch Asia... Not even Azazel, Michael and Sirzechs will able to save you from my wrath..

"Hyoudou Kai... He really is interesting..." Sirzechs murmured as he glanced towards Asia and Kai who were dancing from a camera that was recording them

He was glad that his cute little sister was now free from her engagement and it was thanks to Hyoudou Issei and his brother. His brother had helped him by providing the Holy Water Grenade and the Holy Sword to him

Now that he thinks about it. Kai and Issei were very different yet. Also very similar ...

Both of them would do anything to make the people around them happy and even will do it without caring about the consequences for themselves

But he frowned a little when he recalled Kai

There was something inside him that bothered him... But he can't put a finger on it... There was darkness inside him that was very strong.. But his Sacred Gear was Blade Blacksmith the Sacred Gear that created Holy Swords..

But he knew he wasn't not wrong...

Does that mean he has another Sacred Gear?

Only time will tell... For now... Let him and his brother enjoy their time

"You sure about this?"

"Yes. I look into it by myself. He is able to hold his ground against The Strongest Youth, Sairaorg Bael. His brute strength when using Senjutsu is on par with Heracles or maybe even stronger. He also has the same Sacred Gear as Jeanne, Blade Blacksmith"

"Ha! Definitely a Diamond we found! I will tell Jeanne to visit him soon! For now keep an eye on him Georg! I want every detail of his progress"

"if that's what you want. Then it will done Cao Cao" Georg answered


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Just an ordinary day

"Nii-san! Are you still asleep? Breakfast is almost ready!" I yell and knock Nii-san door

"Y-Yeah! Wait for a moment!"

I sighed a bit and rubbed my temple. Ah hello everyone this is Hyoudou Kai. It's been a few days since the incident with Raiser.

I managed to control my magic better now, thanks to Sona-sempai. Me and Asia now train together in magic. She definitely has talent and can even create a working barrier at her first try

"Kai, wait for us a bit longer. Both Ise and i need to get ready"

That was Rias-sempai's voice! Ah right after the Raiser incident Rias-sempai also lives in our house. Mann. This house is getting crowded. Who is the next one coming to live here? Akeno and Koneko? Oh geez!

I cleared my throat and knocked harder

"Rias-sempai! As much I'd like for you to be lovey dovey with Ise-nii but i don't want to become an Uncle that quick! So quickly finish your business and eat breakfast!" I yelled before turning and sighed

"Ah? Kai-san!" Asia called me from the stairs

"Hello Asia. Is the breakfast ready?" I asked her and she nodded

"Yes... Where's Ise-san and Buchou-san?" She asked

"They're doing something private in Nii-san's room" I sighed "Trust me you don't want to know" I said quickly when she was about to open her mouth to ask. Asia doesn't need to know what Rias and Nii-san are doing for now!

"Itadakimasu!"

We then started to eat with Asia on my side and Rias on Ise's side. I could see Nii-san seemed pleased with Rias's presence. He can't help it, he is a perv after all

"Who made this?" Rias asked

"Is it good Rias-san?" Dad asked her and she nodded "It was Kai and Asia. Both of them make a good couple!"

Asia blushing in embarrassment while i only rolled my eyes and ate calmly

"Hey! Kai! Say something!" Mom said to me

"Hn!"

Everyone sweatdropped at that but i ignored it and kept eating

"Ise, there's more, so don't eat in a hurry."

"Y-Yes, Buchou..."

Nii-san and Rias-sempai were acting like a wife and husband. Well can't be helped seeing Rias-sempai seems to be attracted by Nii-san. Unfortunately Nii-san was an idiot. I glanced at Asia who was eating with a smile, well this is the food we made together. Of course she likes it

"Asia there is rice in your hair" I said when I noticed some rice in her hair

"Really?" She asked me and I nodded. I stroke her hair to take the rice and toss it away

"There"

"T-Thanks Kai-san!"

"Your welcome"

I said back but i noticed Nii-san and Dad looking at me with a strange expression. Nii-san was about to open his mouth

"Your comments are unwanted. Say something stupid and you will find my sword at your groin" I said in a stoic tone while putting the chopstick in my mouth "The same thing could be said to you dad" I added when Dad opened his mouth

Both perverts grumbled and closed their mouths muttering incoherently but i ignored them and kept eating. Rias and Asia along with mom giggled seeing our antics

"Oh, I forgot to mention this to you Ise, Kai. Today the club members are coming here." Rias told Nii-san

"Huh? Koneko-chan and the others? Are we doing something in our house?" Nii-san said surprised while i only blinked in reply

"Yes, I'm thinking about having the Occult Research Club meeting here."

"Huh, at my house?"

"Do you remember what I said before? It's about time to clean the whole old school building. Apparently they asked the cleaners to do it."

"Is that so..." I said in a monotone and nodded

Half of that is a lie. The truth is that she uses her familiars to clean the building. She said it like that to explain it to our parents. Rias turned to Dad and Mom then bowed her head

"I'm very sorry Otou-sama, Oka-sama."

"That's all right Rias-san. I heard that you are taking good care of Ise. I'm also happy that Ise and Kai have more female friends." Mom said and i looked at her with look that said "Mom please don't say something stupid". She glanced at me and pulled out her tongue make me roll my eyes

"She's right. I like Matsuda-kun and Motohama-kun, but I think it's also important to have a friend who plays safe. You can't enjoy your youth by staying in your room and talking about naughty stuff.. As for Kai... I don't think he's ever brought friends home" Dad commented

"Eh? He did bring one! Did you forget? Tomoe-san!" Mom said to Dad

"Ah! Yes i remember. She was a cute girl and a polite one too. Speaking of Tomoe-san how is she Kai?" Dad asked me. I could tell Asia seemed displeased hearing this

"She's fine. She is a Student Council member so she is often busy" I answer calmly

"Why don't you bring her here again sometime Kai? Surely it won't hurt" Mom said and i only chewed my food

"Hn!"

"Don't "Hn!" Me young man! You need to socialize more! You are only friends with Asia-san, Ise and Rias-san. Me and Otou-san are worried about you" Mom frowned at me while I only look at her with a look that say "You've told me that for the hundredth time"

As if she knew my look she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "Kai.. You-"

"I'm fine mom. Honestly" I said in monotone while chewing my food. Mom was silent before she and Dad let out a sigh once again. Nii-san merely shook his head since it was daily routine if we talk about my life. Asia and Rias cast a worried look at me but i only kept silence and keep eating until

RING! RING!

My cell phone was ringing in my pocket I pulled it out then look at who was calling. It was Le Fay. I put it on my ear and answer it

"Hello Le Fay-dono" I greeted

[Hello Kai-san! How are you! I have heard the incident about the Gremory wedding! I heard you were able to hold your ground against the Strongest Youth!]! Come her childish voice

"I'm fine Le Fay-dono. The incident went well. The strongest really? I didn't know about that. However, I can't tell you much since i in the middle of breakfast now with my family" I answered indicating there are my parents who are only normal humans

[Oh? Is that so? Errr sorry for disturbing you then! Call me back later or text me okay?] She said nervously

"Hai. I will contact you back later" I answered

[Okay! Ja Ne! Onii-sama said Hi and he wanted to spar with you again next time!]

"Tell Arthur-san that i won't lose in our spar next time. Good morning and have a good day" I said and cut the call. I was about to eat but noticed the looks everyone give to me

"What?" I asked

"Who is that?" Mom asked

"Le Fay. She my foreigner friend. She's also my training partner in Martial Arts " I answered

"You have a foreigner friend?!" Dad said in disbelief and I only gave him a look that said "Is it really that strange?"

"Yes it is. You should bring her here sometime" Mom told me and I sighed

"Hey Kai..." Nii-san called me make me turn to him "You said you won't lose to this Arthur person next time right?" I nodded at that "What game were you playing with him?"

"It's not a game. It's a sword fight. And he beat me" I answered and everyone had a surprised face

"He beat you?!" Dad asked in surprise

"Yes. I'm not invincible Dad" I answered

"But your skill in the sword is very good. You were even able to slice rock with the bokken" Mom commented

"Yes. However Arthur-san's skills are beyond mine. I only managed to hurt him but it wasn't fatal while he able to hit me in a fatal area" I explained as I recalled Arthur using Caliburn. Damn! He's good. I'll have to admit that! Though i was able to injure him bad enough but i still couldn't beat him

"He really beat you? In a real battle?" Rias asked and what she meant was "He beat you in a real battle? Using all your abilities?"

"Yes.. In a sword battle..." I answered and she nodded

"I never knew you were that good"

TAP

"Ahaha. To be honest I was holding back yesterday but I'm still not sure if i was going to win against Sairaorg-san yesterday, even if i go all out"

TAP

"Well if you were able to win against him I would be surprised. After all he is the strongest of my generation"

TAP

"Is that so? I knew the moment I traded a punch with him he is not an ordinary High-class devil"

TAP

"But still you were able to hold your ground against him, that's impressive. I have seen how he fights and he is strong. Very strong. Checkmate"

"Ah you win. Looks like our gap is back into 3" I said calmly while Sona only smirked and shifted her glasses

"I must say you almost got me. But i saw your plan at last second. You're getting better at the game" Sona praised

"Thanks Sona-sempai" I nodded at her

"You should smile more often Kai. Its good for your health" Sona told me with a frown

"Hn!" I only grunted on her reply, she sighed

"I'll take it as no" She said

"Hn!"

"Stop that!" She said with a scowl make me chuckle

"It's fun to see you like that sempai" I chuckled. Sona blushed in embarrassment and shifted her glasses

"W-Well. It's not funny for me!" She was trying to speak sternly though it failed miserably

"So how are you? I never heard about you having any problems. Like a marriage arrangement?" I asked

"I do have marriage arrangement. However I'm not playing a Rating Game. If my fiance is able to beat me in chess then I will marry him" She answered. Is that so? So you a smart husband eh?

"Hmm. Reasonable, seeing you are a smart woman. If your husband is stupider than you then it will be a shame" I nodded in agreement

"W-Well. But actually it's up to me to who i'm married too. Even if it's a human. As long the human is strong then my family is fine with it" Sona said with a blush and shift her glasses make me blink

"Is that so? Interesting family you have there" I smiled a little to her who blushed more and looked to the floor. I chuckle and rubbed my head, don't know why but i'm not feeling good somehow

"Kai? Are you okay?" Sona asked me when she noticed my face

"Ah? I'm fine sempai it's just a little headache" I replied. She scowled for moment before nodding

"If you say so then. I heard Occult Research Club will visit your home today"

"Ah. Yes Rias-sempai said so"

"... Kai... Emmm" Sona seems embarrassed about something. She seemed to want to talk but was shy about it

"What is it sempai?" I asked

"Err.. Can I visit your house as well?" She asked shyly make me blink. Is that it?

"Sure. Why not? You can come but i don't know what Rias-sempai would say later" I said

"W-Well... I-I won't come today.. M-Maybe later! M-May i?" She asked

"Sure. Feel free to come sempai. My doors are always open for you" I smiled and she nodded with a red face

"O-Okay" She reply timidly. I turned to see the clock. I think it's time to go home

"Sempai. I will go home now, thanks for the game" I bowed to her and she nodded

"Its okay Kai. I also get bored sometimes seeing that no one gives me a challenge" Sona replied and shifted her glasses. I gave her a last salute before i left

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in grade school."

"Ara ara, so he went into the beach naked."

"Hey Akeno-san! Hey mum, stop showing her those things!"

Having a meeting, huh. The ORC meeting which was supposed to take place in our house was crumbled by the album Mom brought

"...Ise-sempai's embarrassing past." Koneko commented

"You also can't look, Koneko-chaaaaaaan!".

I merely sipped my tea calmly while looking at the scene. Seeing Nii-san being like this is quite fun actually

"...Small Ise." Rias murmured and i glance to her with analytic look. I sweatdropped when her eyes seemed to sparkle and a blush appeared on her cheeks. And it only got bigger when I heard her murmur

"...Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child..."

I never thought Rias-sempai was a shota-con... This is a side of her that I never thought I would see

Koneko looked into the album for moment before she frowned

"Where are Kai-sempai's pictures?" She asked to Mom

"Ah. Kai's album. Wait a moment" Mom said and went to get the album

"Hey Kai! You're not afraid they will find something embarrassing?" Nii-san asked me

"Why will it be embarrassing? It was behavior when we were kids. It's only natural for you to act like children" I said calmly and he sweatdropped

"I expect no less from you" He muttered

"Here's the album" Mom appear and brought the album for Asia, Koneko and everyone to take a look

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Even since you were a child you already had this face huh?" Nii-san deadpanned when he stared at my album. Mostly it filled was with me who has my stoic face. There is also a photo where i was 4 and wore my stoic face while holding bokken and behind me was a large building

"What do you expect? It's in my nature" I sipped my drink and everyone sweatdropped before they turned back to the album

"Oh my look at this. He smiling!" Akeno pointed to a picture with a smile and i can tell everyone seemed to cringe when they looked at the picture so i looked at the picture.. And i sweatdropped

The picture was me when I was 7 who was smirking while around me were many unconscious kids as i beat up some kids with my bokken

"When was this taken?" I asked with a sweatdrop

"I didn't know you were a sadist Kai-kun" Akeno give me her own sadistic smile making my sweatdrop get larger

"K-Kai-san! Why are you bullying people?" Asia asked me

"Hmmm.. If I recall those kids were bullies in school... Ah yes i remember those kids that time made fun of Nii-san by hiding his bag so i beat them up" I said as I put my fist above my palm with a light bulb appearing above my head while making an 'o' face

"Ah! I remember that too! I was the one who took this picture! To blackmail them so they won't bully me anymore!" Nii-san added and also put his fist above his palm along with a light bulb on his head and making an 'o' face

'These twins were devils when they were kids!' Everyone thought seeing their faces and their antics

"Hey. He's smiling in this one" Koneko pointed with a blush and everyone looked again while I also looked from above

It was picture where i wearing a white kimono and black hakama. I was crouching down, bokken resting on my shoulder as I fed stray cats with a smile on my face

"Well.. I guess you did smile when you were a kid" Nii-san grinned at me while I only rolled my eyes and said nothing

"This one too!" Kiba pointed

In the picture, it was me at 11, I wore a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers and my hand extended to the sky as if i wanted to grab something while smiling

"Hmmm... And who was the one to take this?" I asked while glancing at Nii-san

"I don't remember that one" He shrugged

"You should smile more often Kai-sempai.. You have a good smile" Koneko commented with light pink on her cheeks. I give her blank look that said "You are not in a position to say that"

"B-But what K-Koneko-san said is true! You should smile more often!" Asia insisted and Koneko put her hand on her shoulders

"Asia-sempai.." She called with nod

"Yes. I understand your feelings Koneko-san" Asia nodded back and somehow i could see holy light shining upon them from the sky! Oey! Oey! Those two went to another world!

"Hahaha! Kai-kun and Issei-kun were funny when they were kids" Kiba laughed while looking into the picture

"O-Oi, Kiba! You don't look!"

Nii-san tried to take the album from Kiba's hand, but he dodged it smoothly.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more." Kiba laughed while dodging Nii-san before he turned to me "Kai-kun hold Ise-kun for me while i enjoy the pictures!"

I sighed seeing this though i don't like it

Kiba was like a second brother to me other than Ise. Ever since Ise became a devil Kiba and i also got close. While Nii-san saw Kiba as rival i saw Kiba as another brother

Suddenly Kiba stopped and looked at the picture with surprise. I narrowed my eyes and looked into the picture along with Nii-san

It was a picture of me, Irina and Nii-san playing together... Well they were playing together while I only held my bokken with a stoic face. There was also Irina's father who held some sword which i noticed was a Holy Sword

"Do you two remember this?" Kiba asks us seriously.

"Hmm, no, since I was really small back then..." Nii-san answered

"I remember... It was Irina-chan Nii-san. Her father asked me about training me in the sword. He wanted to take me with him to the church but I refused it.. And that sword... It's not an ordinary sword" I answered as I recalled Irina's father's offer to become a priest like him and work for the church after he saw my talent in the sword

"I see... Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place..." Kiba laugh with a cold tone

"H-Hey.. What's wrong with that sword?" Nii-san asked

"That was a Holy Sword" I answer Nii-san with a serious tone

And suddenly i remembered the event about Kiba and the Holy Sword..

Well... Shit!

"WRONG! LOWER YOUR STANCE!" I yelled to some students

"H-Hai Kai-sempai!"

I was currently training a few juniors in Kendo. Katase asked me to train them since I didn't have many things to do while the Occult Research Club was playing dodgeball

"No. Not like that! Your footwork is wrong!" I shouted sternly at one of them "You need to master the right footwork"

"Y-Yes!"

I rub my temple and sighed. Footwork was the basics of Kendo and yet.. Many people considered thought it wasn't important..

"Kai-kun. How's their progress?"

I turn to see Murayama smiling at me

"Ah Murayama-san" I greeted her "These rookies are pathetic. They want to jump to flashy techniques without learning the basics"

Murayama frowned hearing this. She was also one of people who liked basics the most like me

"That's not good. Without strong basics your techniques will become amateur" She said and I nodded. I took a look at the clock and noticed it was almost evening

"Alright everyone!" I yelled and get their attention "We are finished today. Tomorrow after school we will do one on one spars against Katase-san, me and Murayama-san!"

"Hai!" All of them said in unison

"You did a pretty good job in training them Kai" Katase said to me as she packed her stuff

"I'm not that good Katase-san. All I did was train their basics" I commented while packing my stuff as well

"So.. See you tomorrow after school?" She asked me and i nodded

"Yes. I have to go home now. Do one of you need company while going home?" I asked Murayama and Katase

"Nope. We can take care of ourselves" Katase waved her hand and i nodded

"If you say so then I will take my leave" I bowed to them and left after I change to my Kuoh Academy uniform with my bokken and sword strapped on my back while carrying my bag on my shoulders

I walked back to my house with many thoughts

Is been a while since I arrived in this world... And yet... The more i live here... The more i forget who i am really...

I'm Leonard Ang... A doctor graduate from simple university... My age 27... And my parents... I can't remember them...

I don't know why i'm here... And I don't know how many times I have said those words already... If i recall.. Our next enemy will be Kokabiel... The General of Fallen Angel... And strong one too... He's even stronger than Raiser... While I'm sure I will able to defeat Raiser but Kokabiel is a different case... Though when i watched in the anime he was defeated by Vali quite pathetically...

My training is going well... I am able to use Amaterasu but i still can't control it much... Susanoo.. I've never used it... My weapons for now are only Blade Blacksmith and Jin-sensei's legacy...

THUM!

"Ouch!"

I blinked and look below. I saw a beautiful young girl with blond hair, who wore white t-shirt, blue skirt, and simple sandals

"My apologies miss. I was in deep thought" I said as I extended my hand and she took it

"It's okay. I should've been more careful" She said as she stood up. She then brushed the dust from her clothes and looked at me

"Hey! You are Hyoudou Kai right?" She asked and i blinked

"Yes. And how do you know me?" I asked back

"My name is Jeanne! As from where i know you it because some of my friends talk highly about you! He's from Kendo club at Kuoh Academy" Jeanne answered me with a cheerful tone something that i notice didn't fit with her appearance

"Is that so. It's nice to know you Jeanne-san" I bowing to her and she nodded

"Is nice to meet you too!" She bowed back with a big smile like a child. Okay all the blondes I've meet until now have been childish! What the hell?!

"Farewell Jeanne-san i will take my leave. I'm afraid my family will worry if i go home late" I excuse myself

"Okay! See you later?" She said meekly making me blink

"Mmm.. Sure.. See you later" I nodded and left

"So.. That was Hyoudou Kai... He's pretty cute! Maybe i can ask Cao Cao to go on a date with him if he joins us!" Jeanne giggled like a child before taking out her phone "Hello. Cao Cao. I will need back up to subdue our target"

[And why is that? Aren't you alone enough to subdue him?] Cao Cao replied

"Well yes. I alone will be enough if he didn't also possess a legendary sword" Jeanne said

[A Legendary sword? And how did you know that?]

"Let just say when you see him closely you will able to feel it. I suggest bringing Sieg-kun. He will love to spar with this one" Jeanne said in a sing song tone

[Hmm... This is a really good development! He is a good candidate! You've done well Jeanne. I will send Sieg and Heracles later then]

"Sure!" Jeanne reply cheerfully

[Oh and Jeanne don't do anything rash or mention our organization for now] Cao Cao said in a serious tone

"Eh? Why?" Jeanne blinked

[There is news about Excaliburs being stolen. The culprit was Kokabiel and he brought the sword in the you are in right now. If we move now we will attract too much attention since Church will also send their priests to that city..] Cao Cao explained

"Is that so? So what do I have to do then?" Jeanne asked

[For now. Be his friend. Just talk with him like a normal person. Whatever happens make sure that in the end he will be alone when we ask him to join us] Cao Cao ordered

"Okay! If you say so!"Jeanne said in a sing song tone

"I'm home!" I sighed tiredly

"Welcome home Kai-san!" Asia greeted me with a smile before she frowned "Are you okay? You look sick"

"Ah? Yeah i'm fine.. I just feel tired.." I murmured and yeah somehow i feel more tired today though I still wore my stoic face but was clear that there was a hint of tiredness on my face

"Would you like to take a bath first then?" Asia asked me and i nodded

"Yeah..." I murmured again and head towards the bath

"Ahhhh..." I moaned as I entered the bath. It was pretty good actually

I rested my head and closed my eyes for a moment

Really... It feels good...

In this situation I didn't need to think about anything.. I could relax and turn my senses off for a while...

To tell you guys the truth i almost never turn off my sensor ability .. Except when I'm really alone or like now... It's kind of become a habit...

I started to develop my sensor ability one year after I finished my Senjutsu training... It was 3 years ago... Since that day I kept my sensor ability on for the day and only turned it off when I slept , or was in a bath

I half opened my eyes and stared at the wall

"Kai-san you in there!"

I jumped in surprise and unfortunately when i landed my back my head hit the bath

"Gugh!" I grunted and held my head! Damn!! It will leave a bump!

The bathroom door immediately opened and revealed Asia who had a worried expression

"Kai-san! You okay? I heard you-" She paused and stared at me. I blinked once and she blinked once

A blush formed on my face and I buried myself in the water

"Asia... Please close the door.. I'm fine" I said with a meek voice and she blinked before blush spread across her face

"Ah? Ah? Aauu! I-I-I'm sorry!" She yelled and closed the door quickly while I let out a sigh

After bath i didn't eat dinner and decided to go to bed immediately. I lay in my bed and let out tired sigh once again. I about to close my eyes when

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who's there?" I yelled

"Its me Asia!"

I slowly wake up and open the door to see Asia who wearing her PJ while blushing

"M-May i come in?"

"Sure" I nodded and let her in "You don't mind if i lay on the bed right?"

"Y-Yes" She replied and I immediately lay myself on the bed

"Y-You okay Kai-san?" She asked me

"I'm fine Asia.. Really" I assured with a weak voice. Asia frowned before approaching me and placed her hand on my forehead

"Oh my! You are burning up!" She said in worrying tone

"Really?" I asked in surprise. So that's why I didn't feel good today. Man sometimes i forget i'm still a human

"L-Let me take care of you!" She said before she ran off from the room before i was able to protest. I let out a soft sigh and smiled a little in her direction. She was a good girl

"I'm back! Hold on for a moment Kai-san" Asia said as she placed towel on my forehead

"T-Thanks..." I muttered and she smiled at me

"Is okay... I'm glad I am able to help Kai-san..." She said and I chuckled.

"What do you mean? You're already helping me a lot"

"Eh? But since when?"

"... Ever since I met you.. I can feel I can relax a little... Usually I'm only like that around Nii-san... But I also feel I can relax if I'm with you... You're also a good friend... You know i'm not a social person right? So having one more means a lot to me" I said weakly as I closed my eyes and missing Asia blush

'He thinks so highly of me... I-I-I'm so glad!' Asia thought happily as she blushed and look to the ground. She then glance to Kai who closed his eyes 'I-I-Is this how it feels to be a wife?' She blushed more at that thought

"H-Hey... You can go back to your room if you want Asia... I will heal soon" I said

"N-No. I will wait till you get healthy again" She insisted and I sighed again but small smile appeared on my face

"Thank you Asia..."

"Y-Your welcome Kai-san"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kai-san?" Asia called Kai as she glanced at him before she realised Kai had already fallen asleep. She smiled softly and raised his blanket to cover him and change his towel again. She blushed before slowly she leaned her face to Kai and giving him a kiss on the cheek

"G-Good night K-Kai-san" Asia smiled

My eyes slowly opened. I blinked once, twice before I groaned weakly as I felt something on my forehead. I took it and saw it was a towel.. Now i remember i fell asleep. I turned to see Asia sleep while sitting

She took care of me until fall asleep too?

I sighed a little before I look at the clock and noticed it was around 3 AM. I removed my blanket and stood up. I carried Asia to sleep in my bed again before I covered her with a blanket. I went to the wardrobe and took out my Sleeping Bag. I settled it on floor before turning to Asia who slept with peaceful expression

I stroke her cheeks lightly with a smile and give her a kiss on the forehead

"Good night Asia" I said as I laid on my sleeping bag and sleep

"So Cao Cao also plans to recruit him too?" Vali asked clearly displeased

"Yes. And from what i know. Cao Cao seems obsessed with him" Arthur answered

"Well. Of course he will be. After all it is not everyday you see a human being able to manipulate Senjutsu with such skill. Even I am not able to use it that good and seeing Cao Cao. I am sure he will do anything and use any method to bring this Kai person to work for him" Bikuou commented

"Well... This changes everything.. I don't want to have problems with Cao Cao for now... Looks like i have to let it slip.." Vali sighed

"Le Fay won't like this" Arthur also sighed

"Don't be like that Arthur.. It's not like we're 100% going to join this organization anyway.. I wish to see Azazel's decision first.. If he doesn't show interest in battle then we will join" Vali said

"Ah! Why don't we still recruit him?" Bikuo asked make Vali turn to him

"Bikuo don't you listen? I don't want to make trouble for now" Vali said with scowl

"Yes. But he has a unique ability. And you know what Cao Cao's goal is right? Clearly if he got his hand on this mysterious boy it will be difficult for us too. Not to mention his mysterious eyes who knows what if it was the Lost Longinus" Bikuo pointed making Vali sigh

It's no secret about the descendant of legendary dynasty warrior's goal when you see his ambition. It can be seen from his eyes when he speaks about it. He wants to eliminate all other races except humans. And it just a matter of time before he turns his spear toward him

"I will see what I can do then. For now let's see where this goes " Vali said and both the male members nodded

Unknown to three of them a certain blonde haired girl had heard everything they said

'Kai-san...' She thought worriedly before leaving. She had to warn him about this!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Holy Sword

Kai POV

"Kai. What are you doing?" Nii-san asked me

"Training in Telekinesis Nii-san" I said as I focused to levitate several of my holy swords and make them fly around

Currently i was in the backyard with 5 Kage Bunshin and put up a barrier that no one except devils would be able to see me. It was the middle of the night, Nii-san had just gotten home from his job as a devil

Me and my clones, each of us levitated 5 swords and made them clash against each other. I trained using this since I was able to learn magic from Le Fay. I couldn't levitate a car yet but things like swords were still easy for me

I realised if I was able to strengthen my Telekinesis it will help me become much like Erza from Fairy Tail. I can control my blades and it was good since i realised Blade Blacksmith was almost like Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armor

"Eh? You can do that?" He asked in surprise and i only nodded since I needed to concentrate

"Am i disturbing you right now?" He asked again and suddenly one of my sword fell and stabbed a random place.. Unfortunately for Nii-san it stabbed only a few inches away from his legs. He gulped a little and laughed sheepishly

"I-I-I'll take that as a yes! Anyway! Sleep early. We have school tomorrow!" Nii-san said quickly and turned back towards home while i only smirked before continuing my training

Next day

"Err.. What's wrong Kai? You don't seem to be in a good mood" Aika spoke nervously to me who only gave her a long and hard look

"I wish to speak about the "take a bath together" to Asia" I said in monotone

"Ah! About that! Errr what is wrong with that! Don't you know Asia l-"

"I know what you mean but currently i'm not interested in a romantic relationship... This is your last warning Aika-san if you continue your stupidity there will be consenquences" I said in a cold tone "And I am sure it will be very... Pleasant to see by the Perverted Trio" I added and i could see her shudder

"O-Okay! G-Geez! There's no need to be like that!" She protested but I gave her another look "Alright fine! But it won't make me stop in making you show more emotions!"

"Hn!" I grunted before turning to leave

"That's really scary.." Aika murmured when Kai was out of sight

I made my way to the Occult Research Club. Asia and Nii-san already went there first.

I opened the door and see the Student Council members were already in there

"Sona-kaichou..." I greet her with a bow

"Hello Kai. Why are you late?" Sona asked me

"Apparently a woman try to corrupt Asia's mind... And I had to give her a proper lesson" I said in a cold tone and I could see everyone shivering at my tone

"K-Kai-san! Y-You didn't do anything harsh, did you?" Asia asked me

"No.. I gave her a warning.. If she does that again..." I merely pulled out pen and threw it at the wall. Making it buried in the wall just like when I threw it at Raiser's Queen "There will be consequences..."

"H-Hey! Your brother is scary.." Saji whispered to Ise

"Sometimes he can be childish but don't you dare to disturb his precious things..." Ise whispered back to Saji

"I take it you just introduced yourself to Nii-san correct?" I asked Sona who nodded in reply "Good. And by the way. The paperwork you gave me is already done" I said as I pulled out dozens of paperwork from my bag

"You're done already?" She asked in surprised and i nodded

"Yes. By the way. Aren't you going to participate in Ball tournament later?" I asked her as Saji took the paperwork from me

"Yes. And i heard you are going to participate in the Basketball game later? Is that true?" She asked me and i nodded

"Yes. Tomorrow.. The match will be held tomorrow after your game if i recall" I said. I like Basketball since I was quite good at it. I played on a team. The game was 3 on 3. I already picked the 2 people who would become my team

I then stared at Kiba. He seemed to be thinking about something.. I could tell he spread out an aura that clearly spoke "Stay away from me, I'm not in the mood"

I sighed a bit. If i recalled our next enemy will be Kokabiel later.. I'm sure we can survive.. After all Vali will come and beat him later.. We only need to stall him..

"KYAAAAA!" A girl screamed

"KAI-SAMA!"

"GO BEAT THEM!"

I drove the ball while dodging the player from another team that tried to steal the ball. I saw 2 of my team were waiting outside the 3-point zone

I noticed the enemy player in front of me. I quickly threw the ball to my friend without turning around and immediately jumped

At the same time my friend who just got the ball shot it and the ball didn't fall into the hoop instead it bounced out

Fortunately I knew this would happen and I jumped in time then grabbed the ball to dunk it

I landed on my feet and my opponent glared at me while i only grunted passing them

"Hey nice one Kai!" My teammate grinned at me

"Yeah. And nice to know you caught my eye contact before" I said and he chuckle

"Hey! Don't think this is over. We still have 3 minutes!" My other teammate warned us

"Right" I nodded before the game continued

I was guarding one on one. I could tell their mental states had now is dropped. Only 3 minute were left and our difference in scores was 4-0

I snap out of my thoughts when I saw the ball being passed to the player in front of me. I immediately lowered my stance and was on guard

He seemed to try and find an opening as he dribbled the ball while glancing in all directions. But my eyes were not following him. I only saw the ball

I could tell from his movements that he will pass the ball since he won't take a risk to shoot or drive through me

His hand twitched and he was about to pass the ball NOW!

I quickly slapped the ball away from his hands and quickly took the ball then passed it to my friend who was outside before i ran to the hoop

My friend threw the ball towards the hoop and I jumped taking the ball and dunked it once again

Another score for us!

"KYAAAAA!"

"KAI-SAMA IS SO COOL!"

"MARRY ME!"

And another scream from fangirls...

It's raining...

The tournament ended with my team as the winner. Currently I'm on my way home now. I decided to go home after tournament since I didn't have anything to do

Sona-sempai was busy with the results of the tournament while Rias-sempai seemed to have her own problems with Kiba

It's not like i didn't want to help Kiba however if i did something rash I am afraid I will change something... It's better if I don't involve myself until the battle with Kokabiel.. If i do anything strange I'm afraid Kokabiel will quicken his plan

And the fight with Kokabiel is not a Rating Game.. It's a serious fight

When i was walking I noticed something wrong around me.. The aura here.. It filled with holy aura and also killing intent!

I didn't bring my Katana with me today.. Well what about my Sacred Gear then?

I pulled back my umbrella and slipped it into he bag then created 2 Holy Swords. One was Ice while the other one was Lightning. I dashed in the direction where i felt the holy aura

When I arrived I saw a man fighting two people. And around them were dead bodies . I could see the one man seemed to have an advantage and managed to cut down the other one!

He will kill the last!

I acted quickly and dashed blocking the attack

"What?! What the hell?!"

That voice!

"Freed Sellzen" I snarled and pushed him away before glancing at the priest behind me "You okay father?"

"Y-Yes! W-Who are you?" The last priest who was hurt asked me with shakily

"We can talk later! Father i don't mean to interrupt but you have to leave now. In your condition there's no doubt you will become a burden" I said in monotone

"Bu-"

"I won't let you escape!" Freed growled and dashed. I also dashed and blocked his attack but my eyes widened slightly. There were cracks on my sword

"NOW!" I yelled without turning around and pushed Freed away. I could tell the priest behind me seemed to be shaking but slowly nodded

"May God Bless you Son" He said as he left

Freed seeing this scowled like someone just kick his puppy

"You! You dare to stand in my way!! I will make sure Excalibur-chan will have your blood before i skin you alive" He grinned manically at me

"Come and try.. Trash" I said in a cold tone as my eyes turn crimson with 3 black tomoe

"Eh? Wait you look just like Ise-kun! Ah! I remember you must be his twin brother! Ah what a lovely meeting! I can't wait to skin you and send your body to Ise-kun!" He said insanely

"The only one who is going to get skinned is you. Now come, trash" I taunted

"Ahahahaha!" He laughed before lunged his sword at me. I merely raised my sword and stayed on guard

I could see his movement with the Sharingan very clearly however.. My sword wouldn't be able to take a hit from his Excalibur.. If so then

I stabbed my Holy Lightning sword in the ground and a spark of lightning started to appear on the edge of my sword before it launched towards Freed

Freed's eyes widened in surprise, he skid on the ground and managed to stop in his tracks before he got hit by the lightning

I quickly created 3 swords and made them float before all of them pointed towards Freed

With a single move of my hands the 3 swords flew at Freed. Freed clicked his tongue before he parried them all using Excalibur and I noticed his movement seemed to be influenced by something

"Hahaha! Nice trick! But that still won't be able to match my Excalibur Rapidly-chan" He smirked and I narrowed my eyes. Excalibur Rapidly huh? The one which grants the wielder massive speed

"Is that so? Well those are just 3. How about 6?!" I created 6 swords and threw them at Freed who grinned and parried them again

"Ha! It's useless you idiot! Don't you-GUGH!" He wasn't able to finish his words since my feet were planted on his face and sent him away, blood gushed out from his nose and I made 3 swords before launching them at him again

Freed managed to balance himself and quickly raised his Excalibur to parry my swords, however one of them managed to pierce his leg

"GGAGGH! WHY YOU SHITTY TRASH!" He screamed in pain and growled at me. I was about to finish him until

"Kai-kun!"

I turned and saw Kiba approaching me with his sword ready

"Kiba? Why are you here?" I asked clearly surprised

"I... Can we talk later? We have something to take care of first" Kiba said with a bitter voice, something that i noticed. I narrowed my eyes but still nodded. He then glanced towards Freed who had just removed the sword that had stabbed his leg

"Excalibur..." He spat the word as if it was the bane of every living being "To think I would find it here..." Kiba said in a cold voice

"Kiba.. I don't know what your relation with that sword is but don't act rashly ... His sword is dangerous. A Single slash of it was able to destroy one of my swords that means it will do the same to yours" I said in a stern tone

"Don't worry... I won't act rashly " He replied with a cold tone something that made me doubt his words . He then dashed at Freed and started to slash him! Wait! You can't fight like that!

Freed seeing this clicked his tongue and parried Kiba's sword

"Che! Another one! Ah now that i remember you are Ise-kun's friend! Ahh what a wonderful reunion! I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you!" Freed said with an insane smile. Kiba didn't bother replying, he merely pressed his sword towards Excalibur. Crap! If he does that!

A crack was made in Kiba's sword making Kiba eyes widen. Damn! I dashed and pulled Kiba away just in time when Freed's Excalibur shattered Kiba's sword and was about to cut him

"Kiba! That was a stupid decision! Didn't you hear my warning before?!" I yelled at him but he seemed to ignore it. Damn it! Does Excalibur really make you that blind?!

Kiba brushed my hand off and dashed at Freed again! This idiot! Kiba was about to slash Freed again but he jumped and dodged it

"As much i want to slice you two right now but I have to leave. I have already wasted too much time. My boss will be angry! Hahaha! Ja Ne!"

"Wait!" Kiba yelled but Freed pulled out a ball then threw it to the ground. A light appeared from it and blinded us

When the light disappeared Freed was nowhere to be found . Kiba clenched his fists tightly until they were white. I could understand his anger in a different situation but that wasn't the case right now!

I grab his shirt and pinned him on the wall

"Explain to me why you were trying to get yourself killed" My voice was cold and without emotion

"That's.. None of your business.. Let me go Kai-kun" Kkiba replied with the same cold voice

"Oh. It is my business. You are a friend of Nii-san and Asia. Your enemies are their enemies. If they wanted to get you wouldn't it be best if they target your current comrades ?" I asked my voice becoming colder and my eyes spinning slowly

Kiba hearing my words seemed surprised and flinched . It was clear in his expression that he didn't even think about that possibility . I removed my hand from him and gave him a glare

"Since the day you became a Devil. Your problems aren't just your problems anymore... They will involve your comrades..." I said coolly "You are my friend Kiba.. And I care about you however if Nii-san or Asia get hurt because your reckless actions..." I turned around to leave but not before giving him glare over my shoulders with my eyes turning into Mangekyou

"I will make you see your worst nightmare" I said in a dangerous tone

I arrived at the house with my entire body drenched because of the rain

"I'm home!" I yelled as I removed my shoes and socks

"Welcome home Kai! Oh my why are you wet like that?!" I heard Mom's voice behind me but i was still busy removing my shoes

"My umbrella broke so I didn't have a choice other than running directly towards the house" I lied

"You will catch a cold. Why don't you take a bath first?" Mom offered and i nodded

"I will" I replied before i went to the bath

"Kai!" Nii-san called making me turn to him

"Yes?" I asked

"After you're done taking a bath can you come to my room? Buchou wants to talk about Kiba's behavior" He said

"Ah. Yes i too noticed that there was something strange going on with him. I saw him walking without an umbrella before" I said and he blinked

"Is that so..." He murmured

"Well i will take a bath first then" I said and went to the bathroom

Ise POV

"Holy-sword Project?"

Buchou nodded at my words.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project."

Asia, Buchou, and I returned to my house after we finished our club activities. Buchou and Asia came to my room, soon after that Kai who just got home and took a bath also came. After confirming that everyone was present Buchou started to tell us about Kiba.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who could wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

Asia didn't know about the project. Well a secret project like this won't reach the ears of the girl who was praised as the holy-maiden.

"I've heard about those before.."

Kai says while stroke his chin

"Eh? Where did you hear about it?"

"When I was training with Jin-sensei. That time he told me about the Holy Swords . You was absent at that time if I recall. I was learning about various swords and he mentioned about Holy Swords then the project. Apparently it was project to make someone be able to wield a Holy Sword but that's all he knew"

A project to make someone be able to wield Holy Sword? Isn't that kind of dangerous for us then?

"What Kai said is right. Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch a holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It can be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as the enemy."

Holy-swords… It's those things that also come up in games and light novels, right? I'm a devil so it would be the most dangerous weapon for me as well.. Even when I held one from Kai's Sacred Gear it was giving me chills.

"Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that was created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reached the territory of Gods. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I heard that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? Just like Kai then but the difference is that he creates holy-swords. Aren't those swords already enough?" I asked

"It's not accurate to compare Kai's holy-swords to the holy-swords that already exist, they're kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying that they're weak. Among them there is a sacred object included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous one is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was also derived from it."

Longinus. It is a Sacred Gear that has the power to kill God. Like the one I possess in my left arm. So, there is a sacred object that is a Sacred Gear and is also a "Longinus". But to hear that the spear that killed Jesus-san was also a "Longinus"… I was discovering the mystery behind historical events out of nowhere. Talking to a high-class devil can be really shocking.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords."

Hmmmm, there is so much stuff that I had no clue about. I'll probably have to remember these things, but lately there is just so much stuff that I have to remember, it's hard to keep up…

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-swords, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the holy-swords?"

Buchou shook her head at my question.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…"

Even Kiba who is an expert at using swords and can handle all those demonic-swords couldn't use the holy-swords.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

Dispose… Sounds like an unpleasant word. I could imagine what it meant . Buchou's eyes changed because she also didn't feel comfortable

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this was a big shock for Asia. Her eyes were covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in continues to betray you.

"Typical humans... Asia, you should know that humans are wolves in sheep's clothing. Not all people from the church are innocent. Many of them are selfish... This is one of the reasons why I'm not religious"

Kai said with disgust in his tone and he clearly scowled.. I also didn't like it. Disposing of someone just because they couldn't wield a sword, it's a cruel thing!

"They, the people of the Church, call us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

Buchou said it with sad eyes. Buchou is a devil. But she is very kind. Buchou told me that she has similar feelings as humans because she stayed in the human world for too long but I believe that's not the case. I think that Buchou was a kind person right from the start. Otherwise you can't explain her kind smile. There are also kind people among the devils! And that is my pride for being a devil.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto as a devil, that boy was swearing his revenge even when he was in a critical condition . Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste to be used only for holy-swords."

Buchou wanted to save Kiba by turning him into a devil because he had a miserable life due to the holy-swords. She wanted to tell him not to get so fixated on holy-swords and use his powers as a devil. But Kiba…

"That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…"

This is the reason why he detests priests. The reason why he is obsessed with the information regarding the holy-swords. He still couldn't forget about them. No, they played around with his life and killed him afterwards, it's not weird for him to hold a grudge. When I was killed by that fallen angel, I also held a grudge against her. And it happened to him when he was little so his hatred against them must be enormous. Buchou made a big sigh.

"Of course he won't forget! Just imagine. They were treated like lab rats. And yet they still believed in God. But what happened in the end? Only betrayal... If i were in Kiba's position I would swear revenge as well"

Kai said with anger in his tone. It's not often seeing him this angry since he is always calm and stoic but if he angry.. I don't want to go there

"Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"Ah, about that. I think this photo was what caused him to act like this."

I handed the photo to Buchou. Kiba said the sword in this photo is a holy-sword. I think its somehow related… Buchou's eyes changed as soon as she saw the photo.

"Ise. Is there someone you know who is related to the Church?"

"No. There are none among my relatives."

That's what my parents told me. I asked them just in case.

"Except when I was really small, it seems there was a child who was a Christian living in the neighbourhood... Kai you have better memory. Why don't you explain it to Buchou?"

I said to Kai who leaned on a chair with his eyes closed

"Shidou Irina... A noisy kid and a troublesome girl.. Many thought she was a boy because her antics.. Her father was an exorcist... He offered me to join with church when he saw my talent in the sword but I refused... That's his holy-sword. I don't know what it's name was but it really is a holy-sword"

Kai explained with a calm expression. Buchou's expression hearing Kai's words turned grim and she nodded

"So, there is one near you… No, there was a holy-sword in this area about 10 years ago. It's so terrifying."

"Then is that sword's really a holy-sword?"

"Yes, it's one of the holy-swords. It's not as powerful as the legendary holy-swords I mentioned before, but it's the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is a holy-sword wielder… Now I get it. I heard that my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished, but it would make sense if this was the reason. But if I remember…"

Oh. Buchou started talking to herself. Seems like she found out something. But Buchou thought for a while and…

"Let's go to sleep. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behaviour will go back to normal."

After saying that, Buchou send an odd look towards Kai and Asia

"*sigh* fine. But remember my words Rias-sempai... I don't want to become an Uncle yet"

Kai then grabbed Asia's hand who only had a "?" Expression as usual then dragged her out! Oi! Oi! What are you two doing?! Why you two leaving me?

"Let's go to sleep"

I turned and saw ! Uoo Buchou! Why did you start stripping?!

Next day (Kai POV)

"So... There will be 2 priests coming here?" I asked

"Yes.. They already contacted me about it. Apparently they're search for the missing Excaliburs" Sona answered my question

Currently i was in the Student Council office playing chess with Sona again. When we played she always preferred to be alone for some reason. I think she interested in me because we are rivals in chess

"Excalibur? As in the legendary Excalibur wielded by King Arthur?" I asked clearly surprised, even though i was faking it

"Yes. But the Excalibur itself doesn't exist anymore. It was broken into 7 pieces in the Great War" Sona explained and moved her pieces

"Ah... And here I thought there was only one.. If that's true then i think i just found one yesterday" I said and moved my Pawn

"You found one? How?" She asked me in surprise tone and stop move her chess for moment

"I fought with its wielder. He managed to escape before I was able to finish him" I explained making her scowl a bit

"That's dangerous even for you. Why did you fight the wielder of a legendary sword alone?!" She said in a stern tone

"Well there wasn't anyone else there. Beside i was able to beat him. It's not a big deal. You know how strong I am from Rias's party last time right? There's no need to worry" I said in a reassuring tone. She shifted her glasses before sighing and nodded looking back at the board

"If you say so then. But if something happens to you I will reincarnate you as a devil and i will make sure you regret being dead" Sona said in a cold tone and somehow i felt the hair on my neck is standing though I still kept my face calm

"Hai sempai, by the way. Promotion Pawn to Queen!" I said and her eyes widened, "You should pay more attention to game Sempai.." I smirked

Well the game was over with me winning. Sona's score was 11 while mine was 9

I must say she was pretty smart for girl around her age. I don't think Rias will win against her if they battle in a Rating Game. Sona's intelligence was beyond Rias, not to mention she had more Peerage members... And there is Saji too if i recall he has Sacred Gear that's able to absorb an enemy's power. Ise will have a hard time with that

When I wasn't that far from the house I stopped in my tracks. I felt 2 holy energy sources . It came from the direction of my house. I sharpened my eyes when I felt this and gripped my Katana. I brought it today just in case something like yesterday happened

This aura.. There's no mistake... Excaliburs.. Two of them.. Are Xenovia and Irina already here? I continued to walk but kept myself on guard

"I'm home!" I opened the door and said

"Ah you back already!" Mom who sit in sofa turn to greet me. I then see 2 women sitting in front of Mom

They were both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chests. Both of them looked about my age. One had chestnut coloured hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and sharp eyes. Both of them were wearing a white robe... Xenovia and Shidou Irina

"And these 2 ladies are?" I asked

"Ah! You must be Kai-kun! Long time no see!" Irina said with a smile towards me while Xenovia looked at me acutely while I glanced at the Excalibur she had behind her..

'He has holy energy around him... Does he have something to do with the Excaliburs?' Xenovia look at Kai skeptically

"Hmmm.. I feel like I've met you before.. Do I know you?" I replied with a monotone making her blink

"Ah. You still as stoic as ever Kai-kun. Don't you remember me?" Irina said happily making me blink once

"... Ah.. Shidou Irina.. I remember you.. A troublesome kid" I said bluntly and i could see Xenovia smirking a bit while Irina scowled a little

"Well sorry about that. I was a kid then!" She pouted

"I was a kid too but i wasn't a troublemaker" I retorted making her pout more

"Now, now Kai don't be like that with Irina-chan. She has grown into quite the lady hasn't she? Even I am surprised" Mom giggling

"Yes. I must agree. From the T.A.S.T kid to this young lady. Pretty impressive" I said in a monotone make everyone blinked

"T.A.S.T?" Irina asked

"Troublesome. Annoying. Spoiled. Troublemaker" I said in monotone and i could see a visible arrow stabbing Irina in the chest which making me wonder just where that arrow come from?

"Ku! As expected from Kai-kun! You're still a meany like before!" She pouted with tears in her eyes making me smirk a bit. I sat on Mom's side and glanced at Xenovia

"And who this lady?" I asked

"I'm Xenovia. Pleased to meet you Hyoudou Kai-san" Xenovia greet me and i nodded before turning to Mom

"You not giving my number to them aren't you?" I asked with a deadpan and Mom suddenly flinched and scratched her head sheepishly

"W-Why i would do that?" She asked nervously to me

"Mom. You gave my number to Tomoe-san before without my permission" I deadpanned to her who now rubbed her head sheepishly

"I will make tea for you dear! Wait a moment!" With that she went to the kitchen while I sighed before turning to Irina

"Irina-san since you got mine can i get yours too?" I asked

"Eh! Sure!" She then gave me her number

"Good. Well how's England for you?" I asked

"It was quite fun actually! I became a priest! See!" She waves her Rosario and I nodded

"You followed your father's trail. As expected. Shidou-san also offered me to follow him to England before" I said and she blinked

"Eh? Father did?"

"Yes. He approach me when i was doing Katas in the backyard while you and Nii-san were playing "Hero"." I explained

"Ah? And you rejected it? Why? You have talent! If i recall you beat up 10 bullies that were older than you using a stick by yourself!" She exclaimed and i sweatdropped while Xenovia looked at me with surprise

"And how do you know that one?" I asked. The answer was her pulling out the photo where i beat the shit out of them except this time there was Irina in there cheering for me

"I had it with me. You saved me when those bullies annoy me" She said and I blinked. Ah yes now i remember but just how many bullies have I beaten before?

"Is that so. Well it's good then" I said in a monotone and she pouted again. What did i do now?!

"Mouu! You are stoic as ever! Why don't you show expressions a little?"

"Hn!"

Everyone sweatdropped at that

"Here's the Tea. Oh by the way Irina-chan i brought something that will refresh your memories m. Here this is a picture of Issei" Mom said as she show the picture to Irina who was giggling seeing their childhood

"Do you want to say something?" I asked Xenovia as I realize she was glancing at me since the beginning

"Nothing... It's just you have pure aura around you" She said and I knew what she meant

"You have holy aura around you. You're hiding something dangerous"

That's what she meant.

"Is that so?" I asked back and narrowed my eyes "I can say the same for you. Not to mention your nature as natural born wielder"

Her eyes widened in surprise when that word left my mouth. I merely sipped my tea calmly and closed my eyes. I can sense Nii-san had already arrived

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in primary school. Look. This is the picture when his togs got ripped at the swimming pool. It was very troublesome. He went to the pool's slide with his togs ripped." Mom showed the picture to Irina

"…Mu…mum?"

Mom then turned and looked at Nii-san when she realised he had arrived

"Oh Ise. Welcome back. What happened? You look pale."

"Hauuuuu. I'm so glad."

Asia sat down on the ground as if she was relieved. I also can tell Nii-san took a deep breath and calmed down. But I can see he still didn't relax obviously it because there are nuns here

"Hello, Hyoudou Issei-kun." Irina greeted him

"Nice to meet you" Nii-san smiled but i can tell it was forced. Irina seeing this pouted

"Why does everyone not remember me?" She murmured

"Troublesome. Annoying. Spoiled. Troublemaker" I reminded her and she glare to me

"It's this child. Shidou Irina-chan. That time she was like a boy, but now she is a proper lady so even I was shocked." Mom explained to Nii-san when she saw he was still confused. Nii-san showed a surprise on his face no.. It was more shock than surprise

"Long time no see, Ise-kun. Did you mistake me for a boy? It can't be helped since I was a troublemaker just like the boys. But it seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion." Irina said in a voice that mean something as she closed her eyes half while Xenovia looked at Nii-san and Asia with a thoughtful expression

I merely closed my eyes calmly and kept drinking the Tea at the scene. Irina and Xenovia cast a glance towards me. I opened my left eye that turned into Sharingan making Irina pale slightly while Xenovia immediately put on a grim face

Let's see where this is going..

"I'm glad that both of you are safe." Rias said as she hugged Asia and Nii-san

Irina and Xenovia left 30 minutes ago. When Nii-san and Asia came back. I immediately told her to go to room and wait for me since I knew she had problems with the church

After that Buchou returned home. Like us, she came home with a pale face. After she confirmed mine and Asia's safety, she suddenly hugged us.

"Are you injured? I think they knew about us being devils, but I think they couldn't lay a hand on us in a normal residence and especially in front of your mum who is a normal human."

"Both Ise-san and I are safe, Buchou-san." Asia said and Rias hugged them even tighter and held them like valuable things.

"Aaah, Ise. I'm glad… If something were to happen to you and Asia, I… After the normal club activity I was called in by Sona and was listening to the story about the people related to the Church intruding the town. And I also heard that they had a holy-sword with them." Rias said in a low voice

Is that so? Now i see why she was late. Sona told me first before told her since I will be going home first and i'm a free man unlike Nii-san and Asia who work for Rias. Very clever of you Sona

"I thought that the worst might have happened to my cute servants. I prepared for the worst case scenario you know…? If I were to bid farewell to you after we had an argument, then I would have regretted it until death. I'm sorry. I should have treated you two with more importance…"

Ah.. As expected from Gremory. I heard they treat their servants with respect and love.. How noble of them

"Rias-sempai. You hurt me. Did you think i will let those priests hurt Nii-san on my watch?" I asked and she look at me with a smirk

"Well i can't help but worry okay. There are 2 of them who knows if they can hurt Asia or Ise while you fight with one of them" She answered and I merely gave her a look that said "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Buchou, oppai." Nii-san said suddenly make me sweatdropped

"Yes, I know Ise. You really are a spoiled child…" Rias replied to him

"No time for that Nii-san!" I said as I drag him away from Rias. Really why did he have to be such a perv? After they calmed down Rias started to talk

"According to Sona, who had met those two at noon, they want to negotiate with me, the devil Rias Gremory, who has this town as her territory."

"The people from the Church want to negotiate with a devil?" Nii-san said in shock while Rias only nodded. Well obviously a nun wanting to talk with a Devil? Even I would be surprised if i didn't know the whole story

"Then is it a pact? Or a request?" Nii-san asked again

"…I'm not sure what they are planning, but they are planning to come to the club room after school tomorrow. They apparently promised God that they won't attack us."

"Can you trust them?"

"We have to. We have to trust their beliefs since they are the believers of God and they are coming to request something from the devils, when we are supposed to be evil beings for them. They seem to be under pressure and it's certain that it's going to be trouble. I have a bad feeling about this… From their story, the priests that came to this town kept getting killed." Rias said with serious face and tone

"Well obviously since i just found a dead body of priest on my way home before" I said making them turn towards me "There is a trail of Holy Aura on their corpses and the aura is a strong one. Which means it's possible that the culprit has a legendary holy item... Just like those two"

"W-Wait! Are you saying the killer has legendary holy artifact?!" Nii-san asked in shock and i nodded

"There's no doubt. I can sense the holy energy on it. Their problem must be about those missing artifacts.. Or stolen precisely" I shrugged

"A-Are you okay Kai-san?" Asia asked me

"Hn. Don't worry I'm not a person who will die that easily" I said calmly since I was a wielder one of a legendary holy sword. Excalibur fragments are nothing compared to mine who can hold its ground against Arthur's Caliburn

Next day

I'm on my way to Occult Research Club. Gremory group currently is in the middle of a meeting with the church duo. The reason why I was late was because i was talking with Murayama about Kendo and the junior members

Honestly I was lazy to attend the meeting but i did this for Asia since she seemed uncomfortable around people the of the church

I arrive at the front door of club and knocked on it

"Enter!" Rias voice said through the door and I opened it

"Sorry I'm late. Murayama-san was asking about Kendo club's schedule" I said as I closed the door. I then noticed Xenovia immediately glaring at me and Irina cast worried glances. Asia seemed to relax when I came and it was clear on her face so I approached her and sat on her side

"You are a human. Correct?" Xenovia asked me when i sat

"Yes. Is there any problem Xenovia-san?" I asked calmly

"You are a human.. And i can also sense holy energy inside of you.. Yet.. You socialize with devils... How disappointing" Xenovia said with a disapproving tone

"Such manners. At least i use my holy power to kill stray devils and not use it to butcher random people like stray exorcists. And where they do come from in the beginning? Of course from the church" I replied coolly. Xenovia narrowed her eyes at me dangerously. I could tell Asia was my clothes tightly but i kept my gaze calm and looked back into her eyes

"I will be happy if you don't start fighting here. That man is like a little brother to me" Rias interjected in our conversation and Xenovia's gaze softened before turning to Rias and she nodded

"Anyway. Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?" Rias asked and change the topic

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail." Xenovia answered

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from a leader of the fallen-angels with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?" Rias Said it with an amazed voice. But Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teachings is extreme as always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church has decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against an Excalibur is another Excalibur."

I had to hold the urge to laugh when I heard this conversation. It was very funny i didn't know what the church was thinking by sending 2 Excaliburs against 4 and a general of fallen angels. If they are smart, they wouldn't just send 2 people

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia replied fearlessly to Rias's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

"…"

"…"

Well if you are talking about Durandal then it's clear even that won't be able to help you! After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Rias offer with her hand. Such manners ! These girls really seem to have a problem with devils!

"I'm sorry. See you."

Irina also apologised with her hand. They didn't try to accept Rias's offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Kai's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia said and Asia body shook for moment when she heard the"Witch" word

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You were said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil." Irina asked

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…"

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

Okay that's it. It's already gone too far

"Would you two leave her alone? Your presence already bothering her and bringing back bad memories for her" I interjected with a cold tone

"And what you mean by bad memories ?" Xenovia asked me with glare

"Isn't it obvious? After what church done to her do you still need to ask?" I asked back

"If you mean by exiling her then I can see why she has been exiled. To think she will step so low to become a devil" Xenovia retorted. My reply was a cold laugh that sent shivers down everyone

'I-I-I never seen Kai like this before... And I swear its scaring me...' Ise thought with a shudder as he saw Kai who was laughing

I opened my eyes again and it's not my normal black eyes anymore but crimson with 3 black tomoe and i could see Xenovia and Irina flinch for a moment when they see my eyes

"Don't make me laugh. Your church is pathetic. Bunch of fools and garbage... They feared Asia power that's why they exiled her. I won't mock your beliefs since it is pure. But the acts of your people make the belief seem a flower rafflesia to everyone. Beautiful to the eyes but the truth it is parasitic, disgusting and controlled by insects" I said in a cold tone and stoic face. Xenovia's glare deepened and I could see her hand shaking in rage, I could tell she really wanted to slash me with Excalibur now

"Kai! That's-"

"Is that a declaration? And who do you think you are to talk like that about us?" Xenovia said and cut Rias off

"I am on the neutral side of this world. Since I was born, I have never heard or seen any good things the church has done. All I heard was a girl who had been exiled just because she had the power to heal devils and children who got disposed off because they couldn't wield a holy-swords. So in my eyes right now.. You church are scum among scum" I said in a cold tone and this time Xenovia whole body trembled and I could see she was close to snapping while Irina also glared at me

"Y-You!"

"That's a good timing. I will be your opponent."

Kiba also stood up carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of killing intent coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your sempai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Searching for the Holy Sword

Kai POV

I was standing in the place where we had practiced for the ball tournament. Kiba was standing a bit away from me. And Irina and Xenovia were standing in front of us. Enveloping us and our surroundings was a barrier made from red aura. The other members were looking at us from outside the barrier.

"Then let's start."

Xenovia and Irina then removed their robes revealing a black tight battle outfit. And I must say it was too tight...

Xenovia removed the bandages on her sword while Irina's swords turned into a Katana and i have to say Excalibur Mimic is kind of cool

"…Are you laughing?"

Kiba was laughing so much that it looked weird. A smile that made the atmosphere cold. There wasn't any trace of the refreshing smile he usually had. I expected no less from him. Even i would become like that if I experienced what he did in the past

"Yes. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

Ah yes it's true. After all I am also one of the people who was lured by Nii-san's dragon power

"…"Sword Birth", huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they can imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I'd heard that there was a "subject" that avoided being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia. He just directed his killing intent towards her.

"Kai-kun"

I turned to see Irina and she seemed to have a troubled face but i kept my face calm

"When I met a boy that I hadn't met in so long, and he had turned into a devil… I was shocked." She said in desperate tone "But to learn that his brother that was i saw as a model figure is in an alliance with the devils.. It brings me more shock"

She saw me like that? I narrowed my eyes at her words. Well sorry for disappointing you then

"What trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I could use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this must also be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil and the other become his ally! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Kai-kun! I will give you your judgment with this Excalibur! Amen!"

I only gave her a hard and long look.. It clearly said "Your words are appreciated but please don't talk like that in front of me or you will suffer the consequences"

Deciding that it was enough, 4 holy swords appeared behind me before it launching at Irina

Irina's eyes widened before she flipped and dodged the swords. I quickly channeled chakra strings on the swords. I moved my hand and the swords slowly started floating again and charged towards her

Irina blocked the swords and parried them all before she looked at me with surprise

"An ability to make Holy Swords... I've heard of the Sacred Gear that possesses such an ability" She said while i merely keep my gaze calm

"The power of an Excalibur is impressive.. As expected from a legendary holy sword though it just it's fragments" I commented. I did want to pull out my holy sword but I was afraid I would have problems with Kiba. He was willing to accept my ability to create holy sword because it was a Sacred Gear

"Kai-kun.. The amazing thing here is your ability. If you follow me back to England surely you will become a great exorcist" Irina said

"And become cold to Asia like you all are? No thanks. I like my current life" I said coolly as I summoned 3 swords above me launching them towards her again

Irina clicked her tongue before she dodged and dashed towards me. It was reasonable since i still didn't move an inch from the place where I stood.

She gave me a horizontal slash. I merely sidestepped and dodged the attack with a calm expression. She proceeded to give me multiple slashes but i kept dodging calmly. I could use the Sharingan to dodge more easily but i wasn't one to completely depend on my eyes

Irina seemed annoyed that she couldn't hit me. Despite her best effort I could tell she wasn't bad but she still had a long way to go

"Hold still!" She pouted

"That's not what you should say to your enemy" I said as I dodged another one of her slashes. I quickly dashed in front of her, catching her off guard and raised my hand giving a flick on her forehead making her stumble a bit

"And what is the meaning of that?!" She yelled as she intending to slash me again while I kept my gaze calm and jumped and flipped into the air to dodge her attack before I landed with soft thump on the ground

But suddenly the entire ground was shaking. I turned and saw Xenovia's Excalibur hit the ground and make quite a large crater

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called an "Excalibur" for nothing."

Excalibur Destruction, pretty good power.. As expected from the most destructive among Excalibur Fragments. Kiba made a bitter expression when he saw that.

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't even the real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

His eyes hadn't lost the colour of hatred yet. While I inwardly scoffed, with his current condition he won't be able to destroy even a single sword

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Irina wiped the dirt off her clothes while complaining.

"But. It's about time to settle this now!"

She pointed her sword at me and dashed towards me. While i fell into a Battoujutsu stance. When she was about to slash me i quickly blurred away then appeared on her side with normal holy-swords in my hand and pointed to her back

"Ryuukansen (Dragon Coiling Flash). If this was a real battle you would have already been dead" I whispered in her ear making her shiver. She then turned and slashed at me but I merely took a step back and dodged with a calm expression

"Gah!"

I turned to see Kiba falling on the ground after vomiting due to the blow on his stomach.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Xenovia glared at Kiba once, and turned around.

"…Wa…wait!"

Kiba reached his hands towards her, but everyone here knew that the match was over for him. Xenovia approached me and look into Irina

"You haven't finished yet?" She asked

"Kai-kun was good. He was on a whole different level" Irina defended and Xenovia's gaze turned to me

"Kiba" I yelled make him who laying in ground turn to me "This is how you fight a sword with a rock"

I got into my Battoujutsu stance and my eyes sharpened

"2 vs 1? You do know that we wield Excaliburs while you only hold ordinary holy-swords correct?" Xenovia remarked

"Why don't you two test it?" I challenged as my eyes turned into Sharingan. The duo glared at me before they nodded to each other

They dashed to me at the same time from both sides.

"Ryuukansen : Arashi (Dragon Coiling Flash : Storm)" I unleashed my Katana and did a full roll slash on ground to make dust appear and cover my tracks

Xenovia and Irina stopped in their tracks seeing this while observing the dust. Suddenly 6 swords launched forward from the dust, 3 towards Xenovia and 3 towards Irina

Xenovia raised her huge sword and blocked the attack while Irina parried one of them and dodging the rest

I jumped at Irina who just dodged my swords and unleashed my Katana giving her a diagonal slash but she blocked it. I spun in the air giving her a toe kick, she tried to block it with her forearm but it was too strong and sent her away for a few feet

I quickly stepped to the side and dodged a diagonal slash from Xenovia then jumped away to dodge her horizontal slash. Flipping in the air, i landed before dashing at her again. She prepared to strike but just when she was about to slash me i quickly blurred away from existence making her eyes widen in surprise. Well in her eyes I blurred away but in reality i spun to the left with fast speed, it's the same trick like the one in Basketball

I appeared on her left with and gave her a horizontal slash to her face but she managed to dodge it by jumping back a few feet. I then noticed Irina dashing towards me from behind so I quickly spun and turned to her when she was close enough

"Ryuumeisen (Dragon Howl Flash)" I sheath my sword quickly and send a quick sonic blast to her ear making her flinch. NOW!

I quickly slashed her forearm with my Katana that was still sheathed make her lose her grip on excalibur before i kicked the sword away

"Ryuusoosen (Dragon Nest Flash)" I gave multiple hits to her stomach and chest making Irina gasp for breath and fall to her knees.

"Irina!" Xenovia yelled and charged towards me. I jumped away from Xenovia's slash and flipped before charging at her

She attempted to do a diagonal slash towards me but I jumped and summoned 6 swords then pinned Excalibur with the side of its hilt making Xenovia's eyes widen for a moment as she tried to move Excalibur. I landed behind her, gripping my sword tightly and dashed to her who just managed to remove Excalibur from the ground and turned to me

SWOOSH!

At that instant I was already behind her with my Katana still sheathed. I placed my Katana to my hips again

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Kuzuryusen! (Nine-Headed Dragon Flash)" I exclaimed as I hit her head, right shoulder, right arm center, right arm bottom, groin area, left arm bottom, left arm center, left shoulder

With that Xenovia began to cough up blood and dropped the Excalibur and fel to the ground. Then the barrier got unsealed

"To destroy the weapon, you must strike the wielder. Not the weapon" I said coldly before turning around and helping Xenovia stand. Xenovia looked at me with clearly confused face but i ignored it

"Why?" She asked weakly

"Do I need a reason to help someone?" I asked back and she didn't reply after that "Asia. Heal them please!" I said as I saw Asia and the others approaching me. I turned to Irina who sat on the ground with a pained expression

"Sorry for hitting you too hard" I said

"If you want to apologize do it to Xenovia. You hit her pretty hard" Irina giggled while I chuckled a little

"Eh? So you can laugh" She said in teasing tone make me karate chop her head once

"I'm a human Irina-san not a robot. Beside i did that because she's the one who commented about Asia" I said as I helped her stand

"E-Eh? I thought it was because you never knew her like you did me... You were going to do the same with me if I bad mouthed Asia-san weren't you?" She said nervously

"Hn!"

That was the reply she got. I then dragged her to Asia who was still healing Xenovia

"Way to go little bro!" Nii-san slapped my back making me smirk a bit

"It's nothing. You also can do that if you want after all. You are the legendary Sekiryuutei" I joked

"Sekiryuutei? The owner of Boosted Gear Longinus?" Irina exclaimed with surprise while i mentally slapped my head for saying that

"Just great shining knight. You blew my cover" Nii-san said with sarcasm in his voice

"Well sorry for that. It slipped out" I said sheepishly

"And to think we would meet one here.." Xenovia remarked

"Trust me you will find many interesting things in here" I replied with a sigh

"K-Kai-san! D-Do you also need healing?" Asia asked me

"No. I don't, thank you" I said simply

"Sempai is pretty strong" Koneko pointed

"No I'm not. I outsmarted them that's all" I said as I glanced at Xenovia and Irina who just finished brushing the dirt from their robes "They underestimated me. If they were more serious, my last trick against Xenovia wouldn't have worked... And also Xenovia was angry with me"

Xenovia glared at me hearing this before she grunted and wore her robes again

"Since you defeated me consider this information a gift. The "Vanishing dragon" has already awakened."

I could tell Nii-san had a shocked and confused expression when he heard that. Xenovia turned to Nii-san looking at him with a stoic expression

"You will meet him eventually, i don't know how good are you but even if you at the same level as your brother you still can't win"

Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Bye bye Kai-kun! I want rematch next time! And Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen." Irina winked while smile to us before following Xenovia and leave

"Sempai you are very strong" Koneko praised me while massaging my back

Currently me, Asia, Koneko and Nii-san were sitting on the ground. Koneko was massaging my back in order to make me relax, something that I found strange but i must say she had good hand for massage

"Thanks but I'm not that good... Anyway i must say Koneko-san you have aaaaa good hand for massage" I moaned a little when she hit the spot. Damn! I can get used to this! Koneko behind me hearing this blushed and kept massaging me

"Thanks sempai" Koneko said shyly earning a glare from Asia while Nii-san seemed jealous

"Hey Kai. If I fought with one of them is there a chance for me to win?" He asked which made me blink

"Nii-san. Your level is already above them. Though you have to be careful since one slash from them will be fatal for youuuaahh" I gasped again damn! I can hear a PLOP from my joint! Ahh it feels good!

"Do you like this sempai?" Koneko asked

"Y-Yes. A little below Koneko-san" I replied while relaxing my body

"H-Hai.." Koneko stammered a bit

"K-Kai-san d-do you want me to massage you too?" Asia asked me

"No thanks Asia. Koneko-san here is doing a good job. She's a Rook that's why she has stronger hands and is gooood at this" I replied moaning a little again. By Asia expression I could see she seemed jealous. Oh great what did I do to deserve this? Women are troublesome

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

I heard Rias voice. When I looked, there was Kiba who seemed like he was trying to leave and an angry Rias

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…"

After saying that Kiba disappeared.

"Yuuto…Why…?"

I then cast a glance to Nii-san who seemed sad seeing Rias's expression. He cast a glance towards me and I nodded. I knew what the mean by that look

Later

"So you want to help Kiba?" I asked as I leaned on my chair. Currently Nii-san was in my room. We talked about what we should do about Kiba. I didn't have a problem with that actually

"Yes. Xenovia did say [The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen-Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen-Angels.] So maybe we can ask their permission to destroy the swords" Nii-san answered

"You do realise this is a dangerous game you are playing right? Not only will you put yourself in trouble with Rias-sempai but you also can cause an international problem since you stuck your nose in the church's problems" I said in a stern tone but Nii-san didn't flinch and keep his gaze towards me

"I know Kai. I'm stupid but i'm not that stupid-"

"Really?" I deadpanned

"Don't interrupt me! Anyway, i don't want Kiba to become exiled. I have seen what stray devils did and i won't let Kiba become one of them. He is my friend! Like hell i would let him become one of those trash!" Nii-san declared

"You seem to care a lot about Kiba" I commented and he blushed

"I-Its not like that! B-Buchou will be sad if he becomes stray too!" He protested

"You are what people call Tsundere" I deadpanned before tilting my head and dodging the pillow that he threw towards me

"Shut up. You did not need to say it out loud" He growled with little blush appearing on his face while i only chuckled

( a/n : No yaoi here people do not misunderstand )

"Maa. Maa. Its okay if it's only once right? I don't joke often so let me enjoy it" I chuckled

"Unfortunately your jokes are humorless. What kind of a person excuses himself with [I got lost on the road of life] when they are late!" Nii-san yells at me

"A person who kind, handsome, talented, and cool. Unlike a who pervert, useless, enemy of the women and watching DvD porn for 2 years alone because he isn't popular" I said with a smirk tilting my head again to dodge another pillow

"I hate you so much when you act like this" He grumbled making me laugh

"Oh come on. It's not often that I am able to relax. Hold it for me will you?" I laughed while Nii-san only grunted though i can see he smiled a bit

"Anyway. Since obviously we won't look for them by ourselves. Who are the other candidates you have in your mind?" I asked

"I was thinking of recruiting Saji. You know Sona-Kaichou's Pawn" He answered and I nodded

"Ah yes. The secretary who has a crush on Sona-sempai. He often glares at me when I spend time with Sona-sempai not that i care though" I said as I recall Saji glaring at me when I was talking with Sona

"Well now that I notice. It seems you got close to Sona-Kaichou. Mann Kai you're surrounded by many girls. Sona-Kaichou, Asia, Koneko who's next?" He said jealously

"I don't want to hear that from someone who gets adored so much by Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai" I replied "Anyway! We're drifting away from the topic here. So Saji then.. Only us 3 then?"

"Yes. I don't want to ask many people. Buchou will notice if I do that" Nii-san laughed sheepishly and i nodded

"If you say so then" I said. Nii-san nodded back before he left the room. I rub my temple for a moment.. This is going to become troublesome

Suddenly i saw my Kuoh Blazer glowing. I narrowed my eyes and walked towards it. I noticed it wasn't the blazer that was glowing but something inside it so I extended my hand to the pocket and pulled it out

It was the card that Le Fay gave me. I quickly channeled magic in the card and suddenly a visage of Le Fay appeared

"K-Kai-san! Thank goodness you answer it! I was having a hard time contacting you!" She said in relief

"Le Fay-dono? What's wrong?" I asked

"Look! I don't have much time! But hear this. If you hear something about Hero Faction or whatever happens don't join them! They are a group of humans that want to eliminate every race except humans" Le Fay said in panic

"A human that want to eliminate every race?" I repeated in shock. There are groups like that?! B-But there's no way a human will able to do that right?! Even if it is a possessor of a Longinus! Humans are not a strong race after all! I mean yeah there are few humans who are strong but to eliminate all the other races is impossible!

"Yes. And by your expression you must be doubting it. Don't! What I told you is the truth. They are strong, no doubt about that, even Onii-sama can't beat their leader! The main members of their can at least fight on par with Onii-sama! They want to recruit you after seeing your ability. And they will do anything and everything to recruit you" Le Fay said again

Anything and everything ? And it's leader is stronger than Arthur? The members are also on par with Arthur?! What the hell?! I didn't know my existence attracted something dangerous like that! This is will become a problem!

But wait... Something is missing here

"Le Fay-dono as much as i appreciate your warning but how did you know about this?" I asked skeptically. Le Fay seeing my response seemed to panic and waved her hand

"Err.. Err. Its because.. Ah! I can't tell you now someone is coming! Just believe in me! Bye bye!" Le Fay said quickly

"Wait! Le Fay-dono!" I called but the visage suddenly blurred away and she was gone

What the hell?

I put my card on the table and lay on the bed immediately

An organization... If I recall the only organization that will become the enemy is the Khaos Brigade... Is this organization related with it? More importantly how could Le Fay know about it?

Did she also get invited before? There's a big chance for that but... There's a small chance she was a member of Khaos Brigade already so she knows about the Hero Faction...

This is bad.. Veeery bad... What should i do?

Damn it... Damn it all to hell!

Next day

"It was supposed to be only Saji-san right?" I asked

"Y-Yeah.." Nii-san said nervously

"Then why is Koneko-san also here?" I deadpanned seeing Koneko who was holding Nii-san's shirt tightly

Nii-san only laughed nervously while rubbing his head. I should've known it would be better if i was the one to call Saji since i am better at stealth. Sighing I rub my temple and gesture the three of them to sit

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me?" Saji asked as he take seat and sit

"…He's right. What were you three trying to do?" Koneko asked as she took the seat beside me. Nii-san took the seat beside Saji and cleared his throat

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give us permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs." Nii-san declared making Saji and Koneko's eyes widen

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!" Saji screamed instantly trying to run away but me and Koneko held his shirt

"I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-sempai, right?" Koneko said instantly to Nii-san with a calm expression

As expected of Koneko, she also cares about Kiba. Saji on the other hand turned blue and tried to run away immediately. Unfortunately for him Koneko and I caught him instantly

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't be taking part in this! Not at all!" Saji argued with Nii-san

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I knew who seemed willing to help me is you." Ise-nii shot back

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!" Saji said in fear while i only sighed

"I know what you mean Saji-san. While Rias-sempai is kind and strict. Sona-sempai is strict and strict. I often play chess with her" I replied

"Kai! You understand my position! So let me go!" Saji pleaded

"Sorry Saji-san. But if I let you go, Nii-san and Koneko-san will maul me. It's better if you're the one getting mauled rather than me" I said stoically make him cry anime tears but few minutes later Nii-san managed to convince him to join us though i don't know how. We were currently in the middle of town searching for Irina and Xenovia

"Hey Koneko-chan. You know that Kiba is a victim of the "Holy-sword Project" and also harbours a grudge towards Excaliburs, right?" Nii-san asked her and Koneko nodded at his question.

"When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this."

[The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen-Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen-Angels.]

"So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"…Yes. That's right."

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"…You want Yuuto-sempai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfill his wish, right?"

Nii-san nodded at Koneko's question and Koneko turned to me

"You agreed with this Kai-sempai?" She asked me

"I agreed of course. If i let my stupid big brother do this alone the result will be chaos" I said with a scowl making Nii-san glare at me

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" He protested

"Yes you are" Koneko and I said at the same time make him cringe

"I hate you Kai" He glare to me with tears in his eyes while i only smirked

"Your love is appreciated" I smirked making him growl "Anyway there's a chance the negotiation later will fail and it will become a fight. If it becomes like that i want you two run Saji-san, Koneko-san. Nii-san and I will be more than enough to handle them"

"Let me run nowwww! That's the worst! I'd get killed by Kaichou if I did something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture meeeeee!" Saji said while crying making me sweatdrop

"Maybe the negotiation will be a success. If that happens, then I want you to help me." Nii-san assured Saji

"Uwaaaaaa! That's so irresponsible! I'll die! I'll definitely get killed!"

Koneko and I only sighed watching the scene before is and we turned to each other and shrugged continuing our search

20 minutes later

"This is pathetic..." I deadpanned seeing the scene in front of me

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

We found them easily. There were two girls wearing white robes, praying on the road. People walking past them were giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. What the heck? Did they get tricked?!

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person at the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

So do i... Whoever drew this was definitely mocking the art of drawing!

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other…

RUMBLE.

Then we heard the sound of their stomachs rumble when we were a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs." Xenovia suggested

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics." Irina replied with weak voice

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Let's not do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture." Xenovia said as she raised her sword

"No! You can't cut this down!"

Are these two really the girls that I fought yesterday? Clearly they're not... Haaahhh

"Let me handle this Nii-san" I sighed and approached them "Irina-san, Xenovia-san"

Both of them turned to me and i could see hunger clearly in their eyes

"Ah? Kai-kun why are you here?" Irina asked me

"Me and Nii-san want to eat. Do you two want to join us?" I offered

""Okay"" Both of them answered straight away

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant. The one who was paying for them is me. Nii-san and Koneko actually wanted to help me but i rejected it since i had enough money

"Hey Kai. Where did you get this much money?" Nii-san asked me while eating

"I'm a realistic person Nii-san. Whenever i beat robbers or criminals i make them pay me 10 times of amount they rob. I give half of it to the victim while i take half of it for myself" I said calmly while chewing Taiyaki and drink tea

"10 times?" Nii-san exclaimed with shock and i nodded

"Yes. All of them from drug sellers, criminals and robbers. I have 800.000 Yen in my bank currently" I answered and Nii-san face become anime shocked

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil and a heretic." Xenovia said

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?" Nii-san retorted while i only sighed

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils." Irina said while using her cross.

"""Auu!"""

At that moment Nii-san got a headache. The same thing happened to Koneko and Saji so they were touching their head as well. I only look at the scene with smirk

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking." Irina smiled with a cute face

"No problem. No one is hurt in here" I said while the trio devil glare at me

Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?"

Straight to the point i see.. Well

"We want to help you destroy the Excaliburs" I said straightly. Xenovia and Irina make surprise expression before turning to each other. I could tell Nii-san also seemed nervous

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword for you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our higher-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys." Xenovia answered and i nodded while sipping my tea

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Kai-kun, he's still ally of Devils, you know?" Irina raised an objection

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with just the two of us. Didn't you see Kai was able to beat us without a scratch? And i'm pretty sure Kokabiel is stronger than Kai"

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon and a wandering Knight. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon and an eastern Knight."

I blinked. Eastern Knight? Hahaha a funny nickname I must admit it. Xenovia then turned to me

"You are a very talented person Kai. Your sword skills rival my mentor and I must admit your Sacred Gear if i recall is Blade Blacksmith correct? Yes. It's a very useful one. You beat us with pure skill and proved that your Sacred Gear is useful even if the sword it produced are no match against Excalibur. It can be used as a distraction and as an offensive. If only Irina was able to get you at our side before we wouldn't have needed more help" Xenovia said to me with clear awe on her voice before she turned to Nii-san

"And you. I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you have turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting. And even if it not at least you must be on the same level with your brother. It will be more than enough then" She said joyfully

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon or another person… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!" Irina complained

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. Hyoudou Issei is your childhood friend, right? And you said Hyoudou Kai was your role model when you child. Let's trust them. The power of Dragon and his Knight." Xenovia replied and I chuckled.

"Dragon and Knight huh? I think it suits us well right Nii-san?" I asked and he also chuckle

"The Dragon and Knight of Hyoudou. Mann that sounds cool" Nii-san grinned "Anyway let me call Kiba then if we all agree"

"…I understand the situation."

Kiba drank the coffee after he made a sigh. We called Kiba to the family restaurant.

[I'm with those two Excalibur wielders. I want you to come here as well Kiba.]

When Nii-san said that, he came here without any complaint.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other. I could see Xenovia grip her sword while Kiba wanted to summon his demonic-swords

"Now, now we are not here to fight right?" I said with a cold tone and Sharingan active. I put genjutsu on them so when everyone turned to see me i made a Shinigami figure from Naruto appear behind me

Everyone's eyes widened, even Koneko eyes were filled with fear. I turned off my eyes and cancelled the illusion making everyone gulp

'He really similar to Griselda-sensei!' Xenovia thought while shuddering.

'What was that?! Killing Intent?! No.. It was too real for Killing Intent! An illusion?! Mann looks like i need more training to catch up to him' Ise thought

"A-Anyway! So you hold a grudge regarding the "Holy sword project". Against church and the Excaliburs" said Irina as she try to move

"Obviously" Kiba reply with a cold and low tone as his eyes became sharp

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to the project, the research on holy-sword showed result. That's why it created people like Xenovia and i who can synchronize with the holy swords"

"Do you think it's forgivable to kill all the test subjects just because the project was thought to be a failure?" Kiba replied coldly as his eyes looked at Irina with hatred.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people feel disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have problems with his beliefs. So he was declared a heretic . Now he's and one of those people on the Fallen Angel side" said Xenovia

"Fallen Angel side? What's the name of that person?" Kiba asked as he began to interested

"Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop""

"If I go after Fallen Angels, then i can reach him" Kiba said as his eyes were filled with determination

"Well looks like i have to share information as well. The other day. I saw a priest being attacked by another priest. I manage to save the priest and hurt the attacker before Kiba came to help me" I said making everyone turn to me "The attacker's name was Freed Sellzen"

"Is you!" Xenovia said immediately make everyone turn to her

"Few days ago we got a survivor who said he was saved by a young man from the attacker. The survivor is already back in HQ since he couldn't finish the mission and it was given to us" Xenovia said as she observed me "Now that i see the description does match. Straight brown hair, black eyes and a wielder of holy-swords"

"I'm glad that the priest is safe" I said with relief

"But why did you help him Kai-kun? Aren't you going to get in trouble for helping a random priest?" Irina asked me

"Irina-san. I'm a human being it's my duty to save another human. And i haven't made a pact with the Devils. I'm just helping them unofficially i'm not a member of their alliance. Even if I had made a pact with Devils I would've still helped that priest since it's the right thing to do" I answered with a sigh "Anyway. We out of topic here, what do you know about Freed Sellzen?"

"Freed Sellzen. Former Exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. But he overdid it, he even killed his allies. The only thing he cares about is fighting and killing monsters. He had no belief in God since the start and it was only a matter of time form him to become a heretic" Xenovia said with hatred in her voice

"The survivor already told us about him who uses the Excalibur to kill our fellow followers" Irina added with grim tone

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy" Xenovia said as she took some papers and handed her contact details to me "I know you already have Irina's contact number however for safety you should also have mine"

I nodded and took the paper. Xenovia began to pack her stuff and look at us

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, Akai-me no Kishi(Red Eyed Knight), Hyoudou Kai" Xenovia got up after saying making me blink

Akai-me no Kishi eh? Not bad

"Thanks for the meal, Kai-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are in an alliance with Devils, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!" Irina thanked me while giving me a wink and leave but I blinked once

"Hey wait!" I stood and called them making them turn to me

"Yes?" Irina asked

"Since you... Spent all your money on that painting. Use this for the moment" I picked out 1000 yen from my wallet and handed it to Irina

"E-Eh?! N-No-We can't accept this!" Irina rejected but I narrowed my eyes

"Nonsense. We are allies now, besides my mother won't like it if somehow I accidentally told her you lived on the street" I said in innocent tone make Irina blinked

"Did you just blackmail me?" She asked and Xenovia snorted

"You are an interesting person Hyoudou Kai. Just accept it Irina. We will pay it back one day" Xenovia said and turned to leave. Irina looking at Xenovia leaving began to panic and I could tell she was confused, whether she had to give my money back. So instead of waiting i turned to leave

I got back to the seat then started drinking my tea and eating Taiyaki again

"Akai-me no Kishi eh?" Nii-san grin to me who only shrugged

"It's good title. At least i have my own now" I replied

"...Ise-kun, why did you do this?" Kiba ask to Ise-nii suddenly in a low voice

"Well, we are comrades and we belong to the same group. You also helped me out back then. Its not like i am trying to repay you but i thought i would lend you a hand this time" replied Nii-san

"It's also because it was going to cause trouble to buchou if i acted by myself, right?"

"Of course. Buchou will get sad if you were to go around and rampage. Well, the fact that i made this plan by myself will cause trouble for buchou as well. But it's better than you become "Stray" right? After all we manage to have an agreement with those guys from the church"

Kiba expression didn't change, he seemed unsatisfied with Nii-san's reason which made Ise-nii confused on how to reassure him

"I have said it before Kiba. And I will repeat it just for you. Ever since the day you became a Devil. Your problems are not just your problems anymore..." I said sternly and looked into his eyes seriously "While you don't care about them but they care about you. And let me ask you. Imagine you have a brother. However your brother wants to get revenge on someone and he doesn't want you to interfere? What will you do?"

"I won't let it!" Kiba snapped suddenly before his eyes widened in realization

"That's what we feel" I said calmly with closed eyes and leaned to chair

"...Yuuto-sempai. I would get lonely... If sempai disappeared" Koneko put a sad face then continued to speak "I will help you... That's why please don't go"

"I-If you all say so then... Thank you... I will work with you all.. Thanks to Ise-kun and Kai-kun i know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat Excalibur" Kiba said with new determination in his voice. Koneko smiled hearing this and i couldn't deny that it was cute

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!" Nii-san said with fire as he raise his fist

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?" Saji asked us while he put his hand up.

"I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

Oh yeah. This guy doesn't know about Kiba and Excalibur. Saji, he probably didn't understand what was going on in the earlier conversation.

"…Let's talk for a bit." Kiba said with bitter tone

Few days later

I was sitting in class as usual. My gaze was outside the window even if the teacher was teaching us. We were in biology class. I sighed a bit and rubbed my temple

We still didn't find any trace of Kokabiel or Freed.. Nii-san started to worry if this kept continuing Rias and Sona will know what we're doing ..

Kokabiel... The General of Grigori... This battle will be difficult.. I don't know what should i do.. If I do too much Issei won't grow and become strong.. I know even if I don't help the result will be the same. Vali will come and save us but...

What if it doesn't happen?

I already changed a few things... And this Hero Faction group... I shouldn't pull a lot of attention..

"Hyoudou-san would you-"

"Glycolysis is the metabolic pathway that converts glucose into pyruvate or pyruvic acid and supplies energy to living cells through the citric acid cycle or also known as the Krebs cycle when oxygen is present, and alternatively ferments to produce lactic acid when oxygen is lacking. The free energy released in this process is used to form the high-energy compounds ATP (adenosine triphosphate) and NADH (reduced nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide)" I answer the teacher without looking and I could tell the teacher sighed, the male students groaned while the girls squealed. This was daily routine. Whenever the teacher asked a question I would always be able to answer it without any problems or paying attention

"Very good as always Hyoudou-san" The teacher said though I caught little sarcasm in his voice but i ignored it

"K-Kai-san.."

I turned to see Asia whispering to me with a worried face.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked

"Yes Asia. I just have something on my mind" I said with a softer tone

"O-Oh... D-Do you want to talk about it?" She asked again making me chuckle

"Nah. I'm fine Asia, you don't eed to worry about me" I reassure her and she nodded

"I-If Kai-san says so then it's ok. But if you want to talk about it don't hesitate" She said shyly and I smiled and nodded before turning to the window again

Asia is a good girl... She's a beauty, is kind and innocent... It's not everyday you meet one like her

"They want to recruit you after seeing your ability. And they will do anything and everything to recruit you"

My eyes widened in horror and my skin turned pale... Anything and everything... D-Does that mean...

I turned my gaze to Asia who now looked at the board.. No... They wouldn't! They wouldn't dare! I wouldn't let them! This is very bad.. Screw very bad! This is fucking dangerous!

I have to train! I need to get stronger! I can't let them harm Nii-san or Asia! Heck! I won't let them harm my friends! From Sona's peerage to Rias's peerage! Damn it!

But if their groups are filled with people like Arthur...

I'm doomed... And i don't think asking help from Sona and Rias will be help us...

After school

"You're late" Xenovia said

"Sorry. A black cat crossed my path so i had to take another route" I answered

We have decided that it would be better if i follow Xenovia and Irina since we are holy-sword users and a group of humans.

"You already use that one 2 days ago" Irina pointed to me

"Sorry. Let me fix that. I-"

"We not have time for this!" Xenovia interjected with an annoyed tone making Irina giggle while i only smirked

"Who knew the stoic Kai-kun can also joke" Irina teased

"Like I said before. I am human Irina. I'm not stoic all the time" I chuckled a little as we kept walking

"Does Issei's side have any progress?" Xenovia asked me

"No. They said they didn't find any. Hopefully today will be a lucky day" I answered

We then began our search. I expanded my sensor ability again and started searching

It has been hours and yet... There isn't even a single trail of them

"There's no progress today as well" Irina sighed and i could tell she seemed disappointed and bored. I can't blame her even i got bored seeing as we didn't find anything

"Be patient... Perhaps tomorrow will be better" Xenovia commented

"Yes. Let's find Nii-san and the others first maybe they found something" I added. We nodded to each other and were about to walk but suddenly I felt a burst of demonic energy! And by the signature it was Kiba!

"Did you feel that?" Xenovia asked me

"Yes. I got the location. Let's go!" I yelled and go

If I recall this is the day when the battle with Kokabiel happens! We reached the climax for this arc!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Red Dragon and Red Eyed Knight

"There!" I pointed when I saw Nii-san, Saji and Koneko. Balba and Freed were there as well

"I'm on it!" Xenovia exclaimed and dashed while removing her robes and unwrapping Excaliburs Destruction "I won't let you escape!"

KACHIN!

Her Excalbur clashed against Freed's Excalibur

"Ya-hoo! Ise-kun." Irina greeted

"Yo! Nii-san!" I also greeted

"Irina! Kai!" Nii-san said sounding relieved

"Freed Sellzen. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light. Another one?!

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

"Don't let him throw it!" I yelled but it was too late

Freed threw the ball of light on the ground and

FLASH!

I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Balba were gone! Shit! I could also tell Sona and Rias seemed close, looks like whatever Kiba was doing before attract them too

"Kai?! You are the sensor! Can you track them?" Xenovia asked and i nodded

"20M on northwest from here!" I said and she nodded

"Well?! What are you waiting for?! Lead the way!" She demanded and I dashed before turning to Nii-san

"H-Hey Kai! Wait!" He called

"I will be fine! You should go back and rest! There will be a chance when the climax battle happens!" I yelled and dashed, followed by Xenovia, Irina and Kiba

"H-Hey Kiba!"

"I will take care of him! I would turn around if i were you"

With that i was gone

"T-Turn around?" Ise blinked

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

Ise's skin paled and he slowly turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain." Rias and Sona were standing there with serious faces

'Crap...' Ise thought afraid

"There!" I pointed when i saw Balba and Freed

"They caught up with us so fast?" Balba said in surprise

"You won't escape!" Xenovia yelled and dashed towards Freed followed by Irina. Those two will able to beat him and now Balba

"Your time has come Balba! It's time to pay for your sin!" I declared and dashed at him followed by Kiba

Balba seemed panic a bit but suddenly 3 spears of light stabbed in front of us make us turn to the sky

It was a young man who was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories. And he had 10 wings on his back!

Kokabiel...

"Heh! You're lucky Balba that I decided to come to you. If not you would already be dead" Kokabiel smirked

Crap.. I can tell by his aura he was maybe a few times stronger than Rias! I in Senjutsu mode maybe could hold my ground against him... But for how long I don't know...

I know i'm very strong right now... I must say I was also surprise with my development.. I don't know why but it seemed my mental state and my body were accustomed with something like this..

But against Kokabiel.. Can i really handle him?

"Hiya boss!" Freed greeted as he jumped away from Xenovia and Irina while Balba also stood on his side

Kokabiel turned to us. He looked at us acutely and smirked

"What this? The alliance between humans, church and devils? How beautiful . It so beautiful that it makes me feel sick!" He said with a disgusting smirk

"Kokabiel! In the name of God I will cut you down!" Xenovia state as she prepared to strike him and we got into our fighting stance

"Hahahaha! God?! You aren't worth my time!" Kokabiel smirked "Go on Balba. Freed i will handle it from here"

"If you say so.."

"Hahaha! Sure boss!"

Balba then turned away and left

"I won't let you escape!" Kiba yelled and dashed but i held his shoulder tightly

"Think clearly Kiba. If you charge towards an opponent like Kokabiel recklessly you will die instantly" I warned before he could protest. He closed his mouth and grit his teeth

"Tsk!" He grunted

"Hahaha you are a smart one aren't you?" Kokabiel smirked at me and i merely narrowed my eyes

"Enough talk. It's time to battle!" I said and summoned several holy-swords before launching them at Kokabiel

Kokabiel smirked and extended his hand then shot balls of light destroying the swords. We quickly jumped away and dodged the blast before staring at each other and nodded

We were 4 against one. Numbers were on our side. He wasn't invincible so if we could make an opening we would be able to cut him down!

"Hahaha so its a 4 on 1. This is interesting! Come!" Kokabiel taunted and he created 2 lights swords in his hands. Me and Kiba in front, created our own swords from our Sacred Gear and dashed

Kiba gave a diagonal slash to him from the right and i from the left. Kokabiel block the attacks with ease. He then pushed us away, we proceeded to give him multiple slashes and he parried them all

Ku! Such skill! As expected from a Fallen Angel who survived the last war!

"Hahaha? Is that it?! I expected more!" He smirked but i only smirk back

Suddenly we jumped away just in time when Xenovia crashed towards the ground with Excalibur Destruction. The hit from Xenovia made the entire ground shake because of the impact! As expected from Excalibur Destruction!

However much to our disappointment. Kokabiel appeared unharmed, it seemed like he managed to dodge it in time

"That wasn't a bad plan. If i had been later than even a second that slash would've hit me" Kokabiel smirked

"I got you!" Irina yelled from Kokabiel back

"No. I got you" Kokabiel smirked back, what did he mean by that?! Oh shit! His wings!

"Irina! Get back!" I yelled but it was too late. Kokabiel's wings slashed through Irina

"Kyaaa!" Irina screamed in pain and fell to the ground! Shit!

"Irina!" Xenovia yelled

"Sennin mode" I murmured as Nature Energy started flowing inside my body. I already make some Kage Bunshin for gathering Nature Energy before

I dashed at Kokabiel with 5 holy-swords appearing behind me. I launched it at him but he only shot another light ball. I went through several hand seals

"Goukakyuu no jutsu! (Grand Fireball Technique)" I spewed out a 3M green-yellow flame and it collided against his blast. It may not be enough to overpower it but it was enough to make it explode

An explosion erupted when our attacks collided. When the smoke cleared I was in front of Kokabiel with my Katana already unsheathed

"Ryuusoosen (Dragon Nest Flash)" I launched multiple slashes towards Kokabiel who was surprised. He pulled his wings close and used them as cover however with my speed i managed to cut his face and clothes

He extended his wings again and I blocked them with my sword while jumping away from him. I could see there was a scratch on his cheeks and blood dripped from his shoulder where it got slashed before

"Not bad... But I don't have time for this!" He yelled and shot ball of light at me. I grunted and used Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to get back to Xenovia and Kiba's side

"You are able to breath fire?" Kiba asked clearly surprised

"I will answer any questions later!" I replied with a stern tone

Kokabiel smirked at me and grabbed Irina along with her Excalibur

"I will leave since i have a tight schedule. For a while, why don't you play with my pet?" He smirked and suddenly a black hole appeared on his side and from it, 3 headed dogs started to appear! Oh shit Cerberus!

I never thought I would see a real one.. To think something like this is real..

Kokabiel then flap his wings and began to fly!

"Irina!" Xenovia yelled but 2 Cerberus lunged at us

I summoned 3 holy swords and launch them at one of them. Each sword managed to stab its head, killing it instantly. The other one got slashed by Xenovia and Kiba immediately

The other Cerberus' growled and glared towards us. 1, 2, 3... 10

"There are 10 of them.. We need to finish this fast and get Irina" i said as i summon several water holy swords.

The Cerberus let out a howl and each of them began to shoot flames at us! Damn there are too many!

I grabbed two swords with both of my hands and raised them towards the sky. With a battle cry I slashed it and summoned holy water to repel the flame. I could tell Kiba was also using strange shaped sword that was able to disperse the flame while Xenovia countered the flame with Excalibur's holy aura

"If they keep shooting flames at us it won't be end! We have to end this!" Xenovia said to me and I thought for a moment.. I don't have a choice

"Xenovia, Kiba. Go after Kokabiel. I will handle these" I said unsheathing my Katana

"What?! You can't be serious!" Xenovia said and I turned to her with a stern expression

"Go now. We don't know what Kokabiel is planning and what he is going to do to Irina" I said in a stern tone

"No way! Kai-kun. I know that but leaving you with them is ridiculous!" Kiba also protested

"Leave. Now." My voice was cold and stern. Kiba flinched and stare at me for moment

"If you say so then..." Kiba said reluctantly

"What?!" Xenovia yelled in disbelief

"Just believe in him. Kai-kun is strong. We will see you later Kai-kun" Kiba said as he turn and run. Xenovia looked at me and worry clear in her eyes

"Be careful" She said and left. I turned back to Cerberus and my eyes morphed into the Eternal Mangekyou

"Let see where this goes" I said and fully unsheathed my Katana

You as all of you know. This Katana is no ordinary Katana... I didn't know why Jin-sensei gave it to me but it really fits my style

"Manipulate the nature and make it to your edge. Rise Yawarakai-Te!" I roared and the Katana that i held was engulfed in a green yellow light

When the light was gone. The hilt was now green and a yellow aura surrounded the edge of the blade.

This is Yawarakai-Te. The Legendary Holy Sword created by Masamune

Flashback

"No wonder you are able to wield a Legendary Holy Sword" Arthur said as he looked at the sword of light in my hands

"Holy-sword?" I asked clearly surprised

"Your Sacred Gear.. Its Blade Blacksmith... The Sacred Gear that able to create various holy swords" Arthur pointed to the blade in my hand

"Okay. But what it connection does that have with a legendary holy sword?" I asked and he chuckled.

"To wield a legendary holy sword someone must have a large amount of light element inside him/her. And seeing your Sacred Gear is holy based. I think it's more than enough for you to wield it" Arthur explained and I blinked

"Oooh so Kai-san are like you Onii-sama? A Natural born wielder?" Le Fay asked with an understanding face

"Yes. He is. That katana is proof of it" Arthur pointed to the katana that Jin-sensei gave me

"This katana is a legendary holy sword?" I asked clearly surprised and Arthur nodded

"I can tell it is. For someone like me who has seen many legendary holy swords one glance is enough to tell if it is one of them" Arthur told me. I glanced at the katana that Jin-sensei gave me. I slowly released it and looked at it acutely

"But how? If this sword is really a legendary shouldn't it contain... I don't know? Holy aura?" I asked and yes i knew this sword wasn't an ordinary sword. I realised it when I tried to cut iron with it. If it was an ordinary sword it should've been destroyed when I channeled Ki into it. There's no way an ordinary sword will be able to hold its ground against such an attack

"Its because it's sealed" Arthur answered my question

"Sealed?" I asked again

"Hmmm, have you ever heard something calling you?" Arthur asked

"Well.. I am a Senjutsu master when I meditate I hear many malice whispers but-" I paused when I remembered the event a few days ago. One day before Raiser came to Kuoh.. I heard a voice

Perhaps if i entered Sennin mode again

"Please wait a moment Arthur-san, Le Fay-sensei" I said and I began to meditate with my sword stabbed in front of me. Soon a red line appeared below and above my eyes

"Senjutsu.."

I heard Arthur's murmur but I kept my focus and slowly opened my eyes. I look at the sword and grabbed it

A light suddenly engulfed the entire room

I covered my eyes for a moment and when I opened them my black katana had now changed. It's hilt was green and it's edge was now yellow

"Yawarakai-Te... Interesting..." Arthur murmured

"Yawarakai-Te?" I asked

"Its sword that was created by Masamune... Looks like you got good sword there" Arthur told me as he looked at Yawarakai-Te "My guess as to why you were never able to use this sword is because it requires holy energy. And you just awakened yours when you activated your Blade Blacksmith"

"I see... How good is this sword?" I asked

"My guess it should at least be stronger than Excalibur Fragments... But I sense another energy inside the sword..." Arthur said as he observed my katana

"It Nature Energy" Le Fay suddenly said making us turn to her "I remember grandpa telling me about it. He said he fought with the wielder of Yawarakai-Te using Caliburn and he lost"

"Now correct me if I am wrong sensei but Caliburn if i recall is the second strongest holy-sword right?" I asked

"Yes but how do you know that?" Arthur asked me

"My old master told me about it. About Excalibur which got broken in 7 pieces, and about Caliburn and Ascalon" I said to him and he blinked before a thoughtful expression appeared on his face

"Your old master... Isn't just a random person Kai... I can tell you that much" Arthur told me

"I'm not surprised somehow" I murmured as i recall Jin-sensei's training method.. If not for him I would be unprepared against those Fallen Angels

"The question is how was Yawarakai-Te able to beat Caliburn?" Arthur asked and stroke his chin

"Hmmm... Yawarakai-Te is a sword that needs a senjutsu master to wield it... Maybe the previous wielder of Yawarakai-Te was so good in senjutsu that he was able to pull out its real potential" Le Fay commented and I must admit it sounded logical

I look at Yawarakai-Te for moment. Is this why you gave this sword to me Jin-sensei? You know that I was interested in senjutsu... I wonder who you really are sensei

"Anyway since you got a new sword now. Why don't we test it?" Arthur asked making me blink and broke me out from my thoughts

"If you wish, then I'm fine with that" I said and Arthur grinned

"Perfect! We can have a rematch of Caliburn against Yawarakai-Te then!" Arthur said and i blinked

"Eh?"

Flashback off

I still remember when I fought against him and God, Arthur is freaking good! Even when i was using Senjutsu mode he was still able to beat me. Well i wasn't using Susanoo or Amaterasu only sword skills but Arthur also seemed to be holding back

I turned to the Cerberus with an emotionless face

"Come" I taunted and the Cerberus shot flame towards me

The flame hit me directly and when it cleared i was unharmed

There was a red-black aura that took shape like a ribcage and protected me

"My turn" I said as I swung Yawarakai-Te

With Ise and the others

"Ise! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

Buchou gave me permission to use the boosted gear's power. That would be the best choice. But if I used it here, then it seems like it would be used just to run away! But it can't be helped if it's to protect Asia! It happened when I was about to do it.

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. It was cut! But by whom? Kiba? But the person that appeared wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia. The head of Cerberus that was cut, turned to dust.

"I came to back you up."

STEP!

After saying that, Xenovia went to slash towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporize. It was the effect of the holy-sword.

"The strike of a holy-sword. It gives critical damage to these creatures."

STAB!

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared.

"Xenovia! Where are Kiba and Kai?" I asked her. Xenovia then put a gloomy face, wait don't tell me

"Kiba is on his way, he is fighting with a few stray exorcists right now. And Kai... He stayed behind to fight the other Cerberuses so we could come here"

"WHAT?!" I yelled to her oy oy! It's not a joke! I know Kai is strong! But fighting a Cerberus is very dangerous! And you left him with these dogs?!

"I know that it's wrong! But he was the one who asked me to do it! Do you think I would leave a comrade behind?!" Xenovia yelled back at me, I wanted to reply but suddenly my gauntlet started to flash. It hadn't even reached the limit. But what was this phenomenon? I was feeling doubtful when Ddraig talked to me,

[Its telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer its power to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno.]

Are you serious? Since when did it get such a convenient system?

[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It made possible what you desire. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you would need. So it has started to tell you now.]

I've certainly thought about that, but it actually responded to my weak points? So it means it can respond to the power difference between me and my opponent now. That's certainly a good thing! I turned to Xenovia again

"Kai is very important to me if he dies I won't forgive you" I said with a cold then i shouted towards Buchou and Akeno-san who were flying up in the sky.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Hearing that, Buchou and Akeno-san looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to me at the same time.

"Ise! You increased the strength of the cross and holy swords in the battle against Raiser, right?"

"Eh? Ah, I certainly did."

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!"

Ddraig. It was a sudden request, but is it possible?

[Yeah. If it's just two of them at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.]

I explained that to Buchou and Akeno-san. The two of them were okay with it.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

[PLEASE!]

Buchou and Akeno-san replied at the same time. I put my hand on Buchou and Akeno-san's shoulders and activated my Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear Gift!"

[Transfer!]

HEARTBEAT.

An enormous amount of power went to Buchou and Akeno-san through my body. They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic-power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was flowing in them.

"...We can do this."

Akeno-san nodded to Buchou's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

! The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it had predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limbs! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was our "Knight"! It was Kiba's Sword-Birth! That guy came at a good time!

FLASH!

The thunder went down at the Cerberus after it lost its movements due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

"!"

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Well Kiba is here but where Kai?!

"Kiba! Where is Kai? Was he behind you?" Kiba shook his head

"After I defeated the stray exorcists there wasn't any sign of him, I think he's still fighting them, there are many of them" Kiba said with a serious face. Are you serious?! Deal with this one was already a pain in the ass! And Kai was fighting with many of them by himself?! Kai you better not die!

Back with Kai

CLING!

I sheathed Yawarakai-Te as i cut down the last Cerberus. I let out a deep sigh and leaned against the wall before slowly falling on my butt

"I'm tired..." I sighed but then I felt another presence and I turned to see 6 Cerberus come out from black hole

"For real?!" I groaned before standing again, the 6 dogs growled at me and shot flame towards me. I used shunshin and dodged the attack

I have to end this quickly!

"I have never used this on living target and controlling this quite hard. But... I will test it on you all! Burn to nothingness. Amaterasu!" I declared as i glare to the hell dog in front of me

The jet-black flames appeared and started to burn one of them who was now howling in pain. The other dogs growled and shot flames at me but I merely stared at the flames and my jet-black flames engulfed theirs

One of the dog seeing this growled and charged at me but before he was able to hit me a giant black hand slowly appeared from my sides and grabbed it

"Die.." I said coldly and the Susanoo's hand crushed it immediately killing it

It was red-black skeleton figure with 4 horns on his head, it had spikes on its shoulders, and the Ulna bone area. In its right hand was a giant sword, and a bow. In its left hand was shield and an arrow (A/N: Ah screw description! You guys if want to look it complete form, look into my profile!)

My Susanoo is not complete i still can't complete it yet

The remaining 4 dogs seeing this charged at me. My Susanoo started to charge the arrow and shot one of them pinning it to the ground. The other one got smashed by my shield and the third got slashed by my sword into two. The last one was still free and i merely stared at him

"Amaterasu.." I called again and soon jet-black flames engulfed the last dog and burned it immediately

Guh! My eyes started to sting a little. I held the pain and stared at the cerberus group. The flames of Amaterasu burned all of them and they howled in agony and pain until a few minutes later. Not even their ashes remain and my flames still burned

I tried my best to turn off the flame as the flames slowly dispersed and were gone. I gasped in pain and held my left eye that was now bleeding and my Susanoo slowly dispersed and my Sennin mode was also gone after I coughed up blood

Damn! It hurts! This is why i never use the Mangekyou. It hurt like hell! And using Susanoo! Guh! This is my second time using it! The first one was when I was training alone.. Susanoo takes too much energy and chakra! Ughh even if i have low kage level chakra reserves but using Susanoo and Sennin mode at the same time...

I leaned on a nearby wall and slowly fell on my butt. I need to rest for a moment..

Damn! I overdid it! If I knew I would become this exhausted, I would've fought them with Yawarakai-Te rather than using Susanoo! And now because of this i am in almost no condition to fight Kokabiel.. Damn!

Suddenly i felt something flash on ground so I took a look at the ground and noticed a magic circle symbol! What is this?!

If I recall this magic is used to create an explosion! Shit!

I know Vali will come later but...

What if he doesn't? I have already changed many things with my presence!

...

Damnit! I take out my cell phone and call a certain person

[Hello Kai-san? What's wrong?] a feminine and childish voice greets me

"Le Fay-dono.. I need your help in magic" I said

[Eh? Sure! What can i do?] She asked me

"What do you know about holy based explosion magic?"

Kiba POV

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and the followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say?

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, hahahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three races, not just the Yondai-Maou but even the Christian God died."

…! …Wh…what… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he had just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that the God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

…?…God didn't exist any more? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while were living in that institute…?

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that had lost their Maou and the majority of their high class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from their leaders. So it wasn't just a mere exhausted state. All of the factions had fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels could increase if the angels fell. But pure-angels couldn't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she had started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. She was an active believer. The God's servant. A person who lives by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I… I would be biting my lips thinking what my life meant.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you did start it on purpose. It means that all the three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, the God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there will be no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It is truly hard to bear! To lower your gun once you've already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she was turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love given from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer towards God, the blessing of God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers has decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge together. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic energies, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenon occur."

Then the reason why my Holy-demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist any more. What sarcasm. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia-san dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Ise-kun held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Even if I did rebel against God, the majority of my life, also involved believing in God. Even my comrades… I felt complicated… Ignoring us, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

After saying that suddenly the symbol on the ground began to glow! W-What?! I-Is this it?! T-The time! I-It hasn't even been 20 minutes!

But to our surprise the magic circle that was glowing bright suddenly levitated from the ground before it turned black and... was gone?

The magic circle is gone?

"W-What?! What happened ?!"

Kokabiel's expression was one of shock and surprise. Clearly he didn't think something like this would happen

"Well... Sorry for disturbing your "evil monologue" but i think your explosion magic just got cancelled"

That voice!

We then turned to see Kai-kun. His clothes were tattered and he had several burn marks on his clothes there were also many bruises on his face

Kai POV

"What took you so long?!" Nii-san yelled to me with a smirk on his face

"Sorry. A hell dog appeared in my way so i had to kill them with a stick then after I killed them another wave of dogs appeared so i went to borrow a stick from the neighbor since mine already was burned and then killed them" I answered with a smirk make and he groaned. I then turned to Kokabiel

"Your explosion magic was based on holy energy. I already canceled it" I smirked

"Impossible! It was absolute holy magic that used the Excalibur aura! There's no way you should be able to do that!" He yelled in disbelief

"Well.. No matter how strong light is. There always a stronger darkness that's able to consume it" I said in monotone

"I-Impossible! The only one who should be able to do that is a person on the ultimate class devil level!"

"Ah. But i think 10,000 humans' worth of malice intent would be enough to overpower your light" I smirked

Everyone blinked at my statement but Koneko seemed to know what i meant

"N-No way! What were you thinking, using such a method sempai?!" Koneko yelled at me but I ignored her

"10.000 people?! Impossible! How could you gather such energy.. Unless.. No.. You're crazy!" He roared and i smirked

"I am a Senjutsu user. I gathered all the malice intent in this city and overpowered your spell... It's over Kokabiel.. You have lost.. Your spell could only be used if only you hadn't killed Balba... Unfortunately you killed him..." I said and clearly there was amusement in my voice since i was enjoying Kokabiel expression

That was a big risk actually.. To manipulate the malice intents of Senjutsu, i had never used it before.. If i did go wrong I would've been consumed by Senjutsu malice intents or the spell that Kokabiel had put could've exploded immediately... And it took a lot out of me.. I was exhausted and could tell I was almost at my limit..

Kokabiel was now seething and angry seeing his whole plan just got jeopardised by me. He glared at me as if I was the thing he hated most in the world.. Though I probably was just that right now

"Y-You! You BASTARD!" He roared and shot a giant spear at me

""""KAI!"""" Everyone yelled

I unleashed Yawarakai-Te again and entered Sennin mode quickly. I held the spear with a grunt before slowly I slashed it into two surprising everyone

"Your loss was decided the second you killed Balba" I smirked before wearing serious face

"So what if God is dead? Even if he died our life hasn't changed... What did change from our life? Before we knew that God was dead did it bother us? Nope. So now that we know is it going to bother us? The answer is a big no" I said calmly

I can see everyone hearing this have hope in their eyes. Good this will increase our morale in battle. I then shunshined to reappear at Nii-san's side

"Kai that sword"

"Yawarakai-Te... Seems like Jin-sensei's katana wasn't a normal katana.. It's also a legendary holy sword" I said to him. Kokabiel hearing this start to laugh

"Hahaha! Yawarakai-Te. I have heard about it. If you want to know that sword can't cut fish, leaves or even water! What makes you think that useless garbage will able to do?!" He laughed

"There's a reason why it can't cut leaves, fish and the others... It because it requires a Senjutsu master to wield it... And i am a Senjutsu master" I said as I took a stance

"Kai.."

"Hey Nii-san are you going to fight him or what?" I asked before he blinked and grinned

"Of course I am! We're gonna kick his ass!" Nii-san declared

"We will help!" Rias added

"No" I interjected make them blinked "Let the Hyoudou Family handle this one. It's time for the Red Dragon and Red Eyed Knight to shine"

"Kai this is ser-"

"Rias-sempai... Please.. The time limit has already been removed... Nii-san and i need this so we can grow stronger" I asked softly. Nii-san glanced at me with a strange expression. Before he grinned and turned to Rias

"Don't worry Buchou! I will beat the crap out of him!" Nii-san declared and Rias blinked before sighing and nodded

"Ready Nii-san?" I asked as i step forward

"Yeah.. Let's kick some fallen angel ass!" He grinned

Third Person POV (Play Highschool DxD opening Sympathy)

"Hahaha! Interesting so you two want to fight me huh?" Kokabiel laughed "It doesn't matter even if the magic is gone. All I need to do is kill you all!"

Kokabiel shot several spears towards Kai and Ise. The twin brothers seeing this jumped and dodged before they regrouped and turned to each other

"Plan?" Ise asked

"For once i will go with your brain. Charge and kick his ass" Kai smirked make Ise smirk as well

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

[Explosion!]

A green energy flew into Ise's body and he grins at Kai

"I like that one" Ise said before the twins dashed at Kokabiel.

Kokabiel seeing this grinned and shot several balls of lights at them. Ise charged, let out a battle cry and punched the ball immediately, destroying it. Another ball struck towards Ise but Kai came in front of him and slashed the ball into two before they continued dashing towards Kokabiel

Kokabiel grit his teeth seeing this. He won't lose! He won't defeated by 2 brats!

A 4 layered magic circle appeared above Kai and from it holy swords appeared and charged at Kokabiel. Kokabiel blocked it using his wings before suddenly Kai appeared in front of him via shunshin and gave him a diagonal slash. But Kokabiel managed to take a step back and dodge it

Kai continued with a horizontal slash but Kokabiel managed to catch his sword

"Gotch-UGH!" Kokabiel wasn't able to finish his words as Kai's feet planted on his face making him release Yawarakai-Te.

"If i were you i won't do stupid monologues now" Kai smirked and then continued by giving a horizontal slash at Kokabiel's stomach. But Kokabiel managed to dodge it though it still left a scratch on his stomach making him bleed

"Why you!" Kokabiel roared and shot a ball of light at Kai's face. Kai seeing this raised his sword and blocked the ball. It exploded and sent Kai a few feet away. Kokabiel smirked seeing this but not for long as Issei's Boosted Gear was planted on his face sending him backward a few feet before he glared at Ise with blood gushing out from his nose. Ise who now held a little orb in his gauntlet stretched his hand

"Dragon Shot!" Ise roared and shot the crimson beam towards Kokabiel but the general managed to hold the blast with both his hands and tear it apart

"Hahaha! Not bad! Not bad!" Kokabiel laughed in joy as he enjoyed the battle

Kai appeared on Ise's side via shunshin and panted

"Nii-san... Can you focus all your energy in a single hit?" Kai asked

"I can.. Gimme 2 minutes.." Ise said as Boosted Gear slowly shone in green aura

[BOOST!]

"2 minutes... Got it. Kage Bunshin!" Kai declared and make one Kage Bunshin "My Kage Bunshin will protect you and give you a little boost in power" Kai said

"A Boost in power?" Ise blinked

"My clone will give your attack Nature Energy and holy element to make it stronger" Kai said as his clone started to extend both his hands on Ise's gauntlet jewel. Kai after seeing Ise nodded dashed towards Kokabiel who created swords of light

"I will kill you then blow up this city!" Kokabiel roared as his sword clashed against Kai's Yawarakai-Te

"You talk big for a trash" Kai said as he pushed Kokabiel with Sennin Mode strength. He proceeded with a horizontal slash at Kokabiel but the general of fallen angel blocked it and pushed Kai away then intended to slash Kai's head but Kai ducked and gave a sweeping kick to Kokabiel

However Kokabiel managed to flap his wings and not fall. Kokabiel seeing that Kai was vulnerable grinned and raised his sword to stab him but suddenly 8 holy swords appeared below Kai and shot forward towards Kokabiel

Surprised, Kokabiel flew high and brought his wings to cover him but one of the swords managed to pierce his leg and made him grunt. Kai seeing this did several hand seals and his mouth bulged

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Kai spewed out a fireball at Kokabiel but Kokabiel's wings managed to cover him from the fire

"Hahaha! Useless!" Kokabiel laughed but suddenly Kai's feet planted on his face

"Shut up!" Kai growled as he levitated the swords with telekinesis then used them as footing so he would be able to reach Kokabiel

Blood gushed out again from Kokabiel's nose and he glared at Kai who landed in ground

"Die!" Kokabiel yelled and shot a rain of spears towards Kai. Kai's Sharingan was able to see the spears coming and he used shunshin to dodge the oncoming rain but some of them managed to graze his hands and legs

"Tsk!" Kai grunted and his eyes twitched in pain

"Hahaha! How long do you think you will be able to hold out against my attack?!" Kokabiel laughed as he launched more rains of spears at Kai. Kai seeing this raised Yawarakai-Te and started slashing some spears and dodged a few of them

'I can't keep doing this for long! I'm still not at 100% after manipulating the malice intent of Senjutsu.. At this rate...' Kai grit his teeth when some spears managed to graze his face but slowly he smirked

"Heh? What's funny?" Kokabiel asked

"Nothing. Just that you are about to lose!" Kai yelled and suddenly around Kokabiel holy swords appeared and started to attack him. But again Kokabiel blocked them with his wings

"Heh. You think it's going to-" Kokabiel suddenly raise his hand and caught Yawarakai-Te that Kai threw at him. Almost stabbing him in the face

"Hahaha! Is that it?! It usele-"

POOF

Suddenly Yawarakai-Te exploded into smoke revealing Kai who held the real Yawarakai-Te. While the Kai on the ground burst into black butterflies. With a smirk Kai raised his katana and slashed at Kokabiel

Blood gushed out from Kokabiel's chest making him scream in pain

"GAAGH! Y-You bastard!" Kokabiel kicked Kai in the face sending him away but Kai kept smirking

'I've done everything I could... I'm too tired... That was the last one... The rest is up to you...'

Kokabiel grinned as he was about to create a spear and finish Kai who was now falling, but then a shadow appeared above him and he turned to see Ise with his devil wings spread and his Boosted Gear covered with red, green and yellow aura that was swirling in his hands

Kokabiel's eyes widened when he felt the intense aura in Ise's hand! The power in that fist will be lethal if it hit him!

'A Fool, striking from the front like this!' Kokabiel smirked. He could dodge it easily! Suddenly when he was about to dodge he screamed in pain and he looked below to see a few holy-swords stabbed in his stomach make his eyes widen. He glanced at Kai who had blue strings on his hand that connected to the holy-swords, as he slowly fell from the sky smirking towards him

'T-That human! Damn him!' Kokabiel cursed in his mind and turned to see Ise but his eyes widened in horror. A visage of giant red dragon and red eyed knight above it appeared behind Ise

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! IT CANT BE!" Kokabiel roared

"FINISH IT NII-SAN!" Kai roared

"Uoooo! Take this! The combined force of my dragon power and the holy and nature energy power from Kai! Akai Rasen Ryu no Ken! (Red Dragon Spiralling Fist)" Ise yelled and punched his hand in Kokabiel's stomach making Kokabiel cough blood before he shot to the ground followed by red,green and yellow aura

BOOOOM!

Everyone covered their faces when Kokabiel hit the ground as pillar of red, green and yellow aura shot into the sky and breaking through the barrier the Sitri group made. It shot into the sky and pierced the clouds

"T-They won!" Kiba said in joy

"Sempai..." Koneko said in awe and had a smile on her face

"K-Kai-san.. Ise-san.." Asia said happily

"Ara ara" Akeno showed her usual smiley face

"As expected from the Hyoudou family" Rias smirked

As Kai fell to the ground he managed to see Kokabiel's unconscious form and with a smile he looked towards Ise who slowly landed on the ground panting

He flashed his brother a grin and his brother replied with his own grin. After that Kai closed his eyes and he succumbed to the darkness

(Music off)

Ise POV

"Kai!"

Everyone including me yelled when we saw Kai close his eyes. We approached him and Asia quickly checked his health

Please be fine Kai! We just defeat a general of the fallen angels! I will make Buchou bring you back to life and beat you to a pulp if you die!

"I-Its fine... He's just exhausted..."

I let out a sigh of relief when Asia said that. We then turned and saw Sona-Kaichou approaching us

"What happened to Kai?"

Sona-Kaichou immediately asked with worry in her voice. Uooh! I've never seen Kaichou like this before!

"I-Its fine... K-Kai-san is just exhausted... I already healed his wounds"

Hearing Asia's word Kaichou let out a deep sigh. Seems like she was also worried about Kai

"This idiot... He pushed himself too far"

Kaichou said with disapproving tone but she smirked and I could tell she was clearly happy. I can't help but smile seeing Kai

Damn you troublesome little brother

"Hoo.. Interesting..."

The sudden voice came from the sky. It was not from anyone here. The first one to realise it was the vice-president, Akeno-san, who was strong at reading different kinds of energy flows. She suddenly looked up. The next one to realise it was Buchou. Both of them looked up to the dark sky at the same time. I was in doubt but I soon realised it after that.

SHIVERS…

An unknown fear and nervousness ran throughout my whole body. That thing fell from the sky while overwhelming us with its presence and the power difference, which made me despair.

FLASH!

It descended while cutting the abyss of the sky by sending out a white light. If it came down at that velocity, it would shake the ground and make a crater. It would spread dust for sure.

But that didn't happen. There was a white thing in our sights. A white thing was glowing, which didn't even have a slight shadow in this dark night. It was floating off the ground by an inch. A white plated armour. There were jewels across various locations on the armour. It also had armour on the face so we couldn't see the expression of this person. The wings of light growing from it's back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night. But I was familiar with the person covered in white armour. It had a different shape and colour, but it was similar… It was identical to my "Boosted Gear Scale-mail". Possibly everyone aside from me who was at that place at that time must have thought the same thing. So all of us understood at the same time. We understood what the thing in front of us was.

[Its him.. The Vanishing Dragon]

So this guy is my rival huh? And he can already use Balance Breaker!

"I was told to bring back Kokabiel. However I wished to see how you and your brother would handle the situation so I decided to watch.. I must say you and your brother put on an impressive show"

Ku! This guy just comes and comments about us! What the hell is he thinking?! We were fight for our life here!

Vanishing Dragon put the defeated Kokabiel on his shoulder.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that."

He walked to Freed who was on the ground and carried him in his arms. He then tried to fly up while spreading his wings of light after retrieving the two.

[Are you ignoring me?, white-one.]

My gauntlet jewel was glowing and Ddraig voice came out

(So you were awake, red-one.)

Albion's armour's jewels was also glowing white. Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating?

[We have finally met, but in a situation like this.]

(That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this will happen.)

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

(Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.)

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

(That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.)

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

The conversation of both dragon end with that but I'm still not satisfied!

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?! Just coming and leaving like that!"

I point my finger at him angrily. Vanishing Dragon turned to me

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day."

He turned into a white light and flew up. Everyone became speechless at the outcome no one had predicted

I then turn to see Kiba.. He seemed to be in deep thought as he gripped his sword tightly. I approach him and hit his head

"You did it, Casanova! Hmmm. So that's a Holy-demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed."

I start to looking at his Holy-demonic sword. Huee so this is the combined of Holy and Demonic energy eh

"Ise-kun, I…"

"Well, let's skip the complicated stuff for now. Anyway, we can say that it's ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades."

"Yeah."

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?"

Asia asked Kiba with a worried face. She was worried about him, even though she should be having a hard time after the existence of God was rejected. As expected from Asia! She was truly a kind girl!

"Yuuto."

Buchou called Kiba and flashed him smile

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. You also managed to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Buchou's hand patted Kiba cheek. Buchou always comforts everyone like this.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of Rias Gremory's group."

Eeeh?! This bastard! Get away from Buchou you pretty boy!

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Ise, okay?".

Kiba turned to me and I gave him a glare!

"I also want to protect Buchou by becoming a''Knight ! But there isn't anyone who can become Buchou's "Knight" other than you! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

Uuh I kind of shy saying that...

"Yeah. I know, Ise-kun."

"Now."

VOOOM.

Buchou's hand was covered in a red aura making a dangerous sound and she smiled to Kiba!

Ooh! Don't tell me she going to punish him like that!

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

That did it. I laughed seeing him get spanked! If only I had a camera now this will be good material for blackmail!

I turned to Kai who sleeping on Koneko-chan's lap

"Heh... You stupid otouto... You should know its my duty as your dragon to protect you"

I smile at him and Koneko-chan also smile at my word before I turned and saw Kiba being spanked. I laughed rolling on the ground

The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty-minutes after everything ended...

"Cao Cao. Kokabiel has been defeated"

[Ah? Is that so? Perfect! We will act now. I will send Heracles, Georg and Sieg there immediately meanwhile you get close to him okay?] Cao Cao said with pleasant tone

"Eh sure! I can use some time with him! But why is Georg coming as well?" Jeanne asked

[Well he seems to be a very good sensor. The only way to catch him is using Dimensional Lost. So i will tell Georg to assist you all] Cao Cao explained

"Eh? Fine! But can i have my time with him? He is cute after all!" Jeanne asked

[Jeanne. Please don't do that you will give him trauma...]

"Mouu! And what is the meaning of that?!" Jeanne pouted

[Hahaha nothing. Anyway keep me updated about him]

"Suree!" Jeanne said in childish tone

"So that was Hyoudou Kai huh... What do you think about him Albion?"

Vali who just dropped Kokabiel in Azazel's office was currently in his room and was talking with his dragon

(He was interesting indeed... However i could tell he was already exhausted before the fight with Kokabiel.. And he was still able to put up a good fight and make a plan for beating Kokabiel... I must admit he was pretty good) Albion admitted

"Hmm... I will consider him for joining us then.. Besides Arthur and Le Fay seem to like having him around and Bikuou is eager to see him.." Vali commented

(But... I don't know if Ddraig sensed it or not but i sense a hidden darkness inside of him...)

This caught Vali attention

"How strong is the darkness you're talking about?" Vali asked

(Strong enough to overpower an ultimate class devil easily... I only sensed it for few seconds though and suddenly it was gone..) Albion answered


End file.
